Camping Accident
by Toshi-Chan Nya
Summary: Better title later if I can think of one. The souma's, along with Tohru, Go camping, however a weird machine alters Tohru's body, bringing her closer to the Souma's than before.
1. Lets Go camping! :D

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fruits Basket at all! Nope I do not! I wish I did, no, I wish the characters were real! Kyou! ^-^**

**A/N:**** ok guys, if you don't count my helping Amber-Chan with Kagami, this is my first Fruits Basket Fanfiction! (Please don't be harsh on the flames! ^-^;) it's also, I think, the first chapter fan fic I've ever written where an oc of mine is not inserted! (I like putting myself in  my fics to play around, I write fanfictions like role playing scripts.. o.o; is that weird?) For the most part, this fic is already written out on paper, I'm having trouble trying to create an ending, cause I'm no good at those, so when we get there I'll ask your opinions on how to end this thing, cause if I were doing it on my own, I'd just be writing forever! (No you don't want that, I'll get bored then the story in turn will get boring) ok this is a first attempt, hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**P.S.- I apologize for any OOCness that might occur, I'm trying my best here!**

**Camping Accident**

**(I'll come up with a better name soon, it doesn't fit the whole story)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "CAMPING!!!" Exclaimed an overly-enthusiastic Shigure.

Ayame had just made an elaborate entrance into the quiet home and announced his idea like it was a brilliant invention.

          "Camping, how wonderful!" Tohru sighed as she pictured 'Camping With The Soumas' in her head.

          "Oi, you thing _everything's_ wonderful," Complained Kyou, "you could get eaten by a bear and STILL think everything's wonderful!"

          "Hai, the bear would no longer be hungry!" Giggled Tohru.

          "No…" started Yuki, a bit annoyed, "I refuse to go if _he's going!" He pointed an accusing finger at Ayame with an icy glare._

The other occupants of the table, namely Momiji, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, and Akito, were listening contentedly while sipping tea—Well actually, Tohru was the only content one there; Momiji and Kisa were both very excited, Hiro was complaining about the tea and anything else not to his liking(to deaf ears of course), Haru was sleeping, Hatori was bored, and Akito was ticked off cause he wasn't the first to know about the trip. Ayame was in the middle of his "little-brother-I-just-want-to-make-up-for-all-those-years-I-rejected-you!" act when Akito cut in,

          "Why was I not informed of this plan?!"

          _"None of us were, Akito…" mumbled a very pissed off Yuki._

"What if I wanted to go Ice skating instead?!" Continued an extremely hysterical Akito.

          _"You hate anything that involves ANY physical activity, Akito…" Pointed out Kyou, visibly annoyed._

"Well, because of your rudeness, I'm not going!" Finalized Akito childishly as he rose from the table. However, he rose a bit too quickly and stumbled quite ungracefully towards the door as the blood rushed to his head. Hatori was swiftly after him with a mumbled _"Baka."_

It was about this time that Tohru came out of dreamland. She looked at the door in bewilderment. 

"Why'd Akito and Hatori leave?" She wondered aloud and blinked at the incredulous looks some of the other Soumas were giving her.

Momiji hopped up and ran to Tohru happily, "Akito doesn't like camping and Hatori must look after him," He explained quickly, "but you're coming, aren't you?"

Tohru looked down into big chocolate eyes and smiled warmly, "Of course I'll go! I love camping, I'll have to go out and buy a sleeping bag later though."

"Ah, I'd like to come with you, if it's not too much trouble, Miss Honda." Yuki spoke up, "I am in need of a sleeping bag myself."

"I thought you weren't coming?!" Kyou cried.

"I wasn't, but then I remembered that Shigure was going," Yuki set a hand on Tohru's shoulder, "She needs protection from Hentai Mutts."

"Hey," Shigure yelped indignantly, "that wasn't very nice! I'd never touch a hair on our dear Tohru's head."

With that, he grabbed the frightened Tohru up in a brotherly hug and was promptly rewarded with two bumps on the head, courtesy of Yuki and Kyou. The black inu lay whimpering on the floor as Yuki dusted himself off and Kyou stretched.

Later, once everyone had eaten lunch,  Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Kagura were out shopping. It was Tohru's idea to invite Kagura along too, much to the dismay of poor Kyou, who was currently getting the fur beat out of him.

          "Yuki, look at this one!" Tohru exclaimed, holding up a royal blue sleeping bag.

          Yuki nodded, "Yes, I like that one," he picked up a sleeping bag of his own, "How about this one for you?"

Tohru admired the sleeping bag; waterproof, warm, and a yellow beautiful enough to rival Momiji's hair.

          "Hai!" was all she said.

The day of the camping trip arrived and Momiji, Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kagura had rented out a luxurious bus for the trip.

          "Tohru look, ducks!" Momiji pointed out and identified.

          "Hai, ducks!" Tohru repeated with a giggle.

          "Ooh, lookie a Swan also!" Kagura added to this naming game.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Kyou, Hiro, and Kisa were over by the TV deciding what to watch.

          "Kuso Nezumi," Kyou spat with distaste, "We're watching my movie and that's final!"

Okay, so they were _fighting over which movie to watch.._

          "Ne, Baka Neko," Yuki stated calmly, heating the rage within Kyou, "We're watching what Kisa wants to watch."

          "Yea, quit being so rude, Kyou!" Hiro added with a glare

          "Why you little brat, I'll do as I please!" Kyou shouted.

          "Please don't fight with Kyou, Hiro," Kisa's soft voice pleaded, "We don't have to watch my movie."

          "Baka Neko needs to learn some manners, he doesn't always get what he wants." Yuki replied to Kisa's plea.

          "I didn't say we couldn't watch Kisa's movie, I just don't want to watch _your_ movie!" Kyou yelled.

          "Why?" Yuki questioned, gaining amusement from the irrational answer he knew he'd receive from the neko.

          "Because _you_ picked it!" Kyou growled out rather childishly.

          Shigure, who had been looking at the movies that were being fought over, chimed in matter-of-factly, "But Kyou, you _LOVE Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"_

          "Fine! We can watch that Kuso Nezumi's video!" Kyou compromised with rage, even though he really wanted to see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

~*Later*~

"I'M SORRY!" Sobbed Ritsu rather loudly.

"Eh, it's alright Rit-chan!" Ayame stated jubilantly, patting the monkey on the back.

          "NO!" Ritsu protested, pulling away, "I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOUR DESIGN WAS WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING, AND I DIDN'T SHOW MY COMPLETE ADMIRATION! PLEASE, I SHOULD BE STRUCK DOWN, I--" Ritsu stopped ranting as he fell over. Shigure and Ayame looked to Haru in question.

          "What?!" He growled in annoyance, obviously in "Black Haru" mode, "He asked to be struck down so I did!"

Ayame and Shigure just blinked and looked down and poor unconcious Ritsu.

          "AHHHHHH! GOMEN-NASAIIIIIIIII!" Ritsu screamed in his unconcious sleep.

          "Grrrr…SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!!!" Haru screamed as he kicked Ritsu in the side repeatedly.

Suddenly, he was calm. Ayame was grinning from ear to ear at his triumph. Haru was back to his calm, almost non-blinking state.

          "Moooooooooooooooooooo." He drawled lazily and shook the cow bell placed around his neck by Ayame.

Shigure was busy trying to kick Ritsu, who had snuggled up against his leg, off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, there's the first chapter for ya! I hope at least someone likes it! ^-^;; please I'm very uncertain about this piece, constructive criticism, even in flames would be much appreciated! I'd mostly like to know if my portrayal of the characters is right or if I'm off, or how I can improve… or if my chapters are too short or rushed? Gah! Listen to me, I just hope you enjoyed it, now click the lil blue button and leave a review for me, please *waits for tid-bits* XD byers!


	2. The machine! dun dun dun

**Disclaimer:**** Still dun own FB! But thanks for the reviews!**

**Camping Accident******

**Chap 2**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**At the campsite, Yuki, Kyou, Haru, Kagura, Momiji, and Tohru were busy putting up the tents; Kisa and Hiro were creating a fire circle with stones; and Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu(He got stuck with them 'cause no one else wanted the headache) were in the woods gathering firewood.**

**            "Ah," Tohru exclaimed as the tent she'd been working on came down on top of her.**

**            "Miss Honda!" Yuki gasped, immediately abandoning the tent he was helping Kyou put up to assist Tohru, "Are you alright?"**

**Kagura took this opportunity to abandon her post with Tohru to assist Kyou.**

**            "Gah! Get off of me!" Kyou hollered as he was tackled to the ground by the swine.**

**            "Isn't this great Kyou, now we can work together!" Kagura stated happily. The tent that Kyou had been working on took this time to fall over as well.**

**            "You annoying female! Now I have to put up the damn tent all over again!" Kyou roared in anger.**

**            Kagura looked about ready to cry, but decided to explode in rage instead, "KYOU!!!" She grabbed a nearby tent pole and beat him across the head with it.**

**            "Ow, damn you—yieep!" Kyou ducked as the pole came around again.**

**            "Yyyoooooouuuuuu!!!" Kagura growled. Kyou decided to save his hide and fled; Kagura presently took chase after the feline.**

**            "Come back here, scaredy-cat!" Yuki barked, "You still have a tent to put up!"**

**            "_You_ put it up! I'm trying to stay alive here!" Kyou yelled in response, "—And I'm not scared! Anyone'd be crazy to stay around _her!"_**

**            "Why don't you love me like you should?!" Kagura sobbed as she disappeared into the forest after Kyou.**

**            "Baka Neko…" Muttered Yuki.**

**            "That's so sweet! Kagura loves Kyou so much!" Tohru smiled blissfully.**

**            "Kagura's so violent…" Kisa murmured thoughtfully.**

**            "Kyou deserves it, he shouldn't treat women that way!" Hiro hissed.**

**            "Hai! Kyou should be nicer!" Chimed in Momiji.**

**            "Love takes many forms and paths, Kyou and Kaguras is just a brash, violent type." Added Haru. (wisdomy, ain't he?)**

**~*Meanwhile, off in the forest somewhere…*~**

**A bunch of birds flew out of the trees and fled for their lives at the startling sound of a tree falling over.**

**            "Timber!" Called Shigure, _AFTER the tree was down._**

**            "Ewww…Maggots!" Exclaimed Ayame as he inspected the fallen timber, "This is _obviously_ not a good tree to use for firewood!"**

**Ritsu was busy running in circles screaming his head off.**

**            "GOMEN-NASAI! GOMEN-NASAI! I'M GOING TO BE SPITED BY MOTHER NATURE! I KILLED A DEFENSELESS TREE!" While Ritsu was busy apologizing to the rotted tree trunk he knocked over, Shigure and Ayame scampered off to finish collecting the fire wood. By the time the Ritsu was finished, Shigure and Ayame were long gone, leaving the poor monkey stranded and alone.**

**            "AH, I'M SO SORRY!! MY INSESCANT APOLOGIZING HAS SCARED EVERYONE AWAY!" He began again, to an empty forest, "EVEN THE ANIMALS HAVE FLED!! AHHH I'M SO SCARY, GOMEN-NASAI!"**

**After Yuki and Tohru finished putting up the last two tents, Kyou and Kagura decided to come back. Everyone decided to go for a walk—Well, Tohru decided to go and everyone but Haru and Hiro voluntarily followed; the two exceptions came for fear of being left alone. As they walked, Yuki argued whether or not to take Tohru's hand into his own in front of his cousins. _'It's probably obvious to them all by now that I have harbored feelings for Tohru, so why not?'_  with that settled, he sheepishly took hold of Tohru's hand. Tohru first gave him a questioning glance but soon twisted her hand around in Yuki's and grasped his hand as well. Kyou noticed all this and with an assertive growl, grabbed Tohru's other hand.**

**            "Oh, Kyou wishes to hold my hand as well?" Tohru asked, innocent  blue eyes staring into his red face. Kyou adverted his gaze and gave an affirmative nod, smiling slightly. _'Her hand is so small and soft'_ He thought. Haru, trailing behind a bit, growled slightly at the affection Tohru was receiving from Yuki, but knew that he deserved her. She could never understand all that Yuki went through.**

**            "Ooo! What's this??" Momiji questioned excitedly, running up to a machine, overgrown with weeds.**

**            "Who cares?" Muttered Kyou.**

**            "Wow, look at all the pretty buttons!" Kagura exclaimed, inspecting the machine. Tohru joined in on her inspection.**

**            "Look, all the buttons have a picture of an animal on them!" She mentioned, "They look like the Junnishi animals!"**

**            Kagura became interested in the animal buttons as well, "Yey! The cat is included in this junnishi!"**

**            "Hm.. This one doesn't belong in the junnishi…" Yuki stated, looking at a brown button. He tried to press it to see if it did anything special, but it didn't budge.**

**Tohru joined him in inspecting the odd button; however, she couldn't quite see the animal portrayed on it clearly, so she began brushing the vines and dust off of it. Almost as instantly as her delicate fingers touched the button, it became pressed in and the machine began to glow an electric blue.**

**            "What's… going on?" Tohru questioned timidly.**

**The machine began to give off the notion that it was going to explode. In and instant, Yuki was in motion,**

**            "Miss Honda, watch out!" He tried to pull her away, but the energy crackling around the machine knocked him away.**

**            "Weak nezumi!" Kyou hissed as Yuki hit the ground; he too lunged for the frightened girl.**

**When Kyou got knocked to the ground as well, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro cried out for Tohru. Yuki looked on in horror as the blue energy engulfed Tohru and lifted her into the air. All the junnishi buttons began to glow their respective colors before the animals they represented shot out in white silhouettes and flew into the energy in which Tohru was trapped. Everyone watched in amazement as the energy suddenly exploded in a blinding white flash. Yuki, barely seeing through the flash, saw Tohru's limp form falling. While everyone was still blinded, he ran to catcher, knowing that though she'd still hit the ground, he could at least slow the momentum. He felt the girl his waiting arms and waited for the transformation, but after 30 seconds, he was still waiting. **

**            'What's going on? I should be a mouse by now!" He thought in confusion.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**There's chap 2! Haha, I know, evil cliffie! Don't worry, you'll know what happens tomorrow! Till then leave some nice reviews for me please! ^-^**

**Sol-leks- lol, thanks buddy, that meant a lot to me! I know I can do better, but my two hardest areas to write are beginnings and endings. It'll get better, I promise!**

**Kari de Fanel- Ah ah ah, dun worry Akito will show up again. For this fic's title being 'Camping Accident' The camping portion doesn't really last too long, tis why I was looking for a better name. one warning though, Akito is VERY OOC in this fic, I wasn't sure how to tie his malicious streak into this fic so I gave him some medicine! ;)**

**Animegirl328- ^-^ I will believe me, I'll try to work on an ending as well, *looks at notebook with wary eyes and moans* I hate endings!**


	3. Everyone hug Tohru!

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own em.**

**A/N:**** Just a curious poll: How many romance fanfic authors are girls? Then how many of those boys/girls actually write lemons? **

**Just very curious about the subject, if you're an author, could you put whether you're a guy or a girl in with your reviews and tell me if you write lemons or not. I got this strange notion in my head that most fanfic authors were girls o.o; Prove me wrong you guys! :D**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap 3.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Everyone had regained their sight by now to witness the scene. Yuki was holding Tohru securely, but not transforming!**

**            "Wha…how?!" Kyou barely demanded.**

**            "Yuki's not a mouse!" Momiji stated, then smiled, "I wanna hug Tohru next!" Kyou bopped the poor usagi on the head.**

**            "Knock it off, runt! Something isn't right!" Kyou mumbled angrily**

**            "Is oneesan somehow one of us now?" Kisa questioned worriedly.**

**            "That's impossible, how can being electrocuted make you junnishi?!" Hiro doubted.**

**            "Darn, now I can't hug Tohru and turn into a cow." Whined Haru, everyone else looked at him oddly.**

**            Kyou then yelled, "We don't know if she's alright to hug yet or not!" His eyes flamed, "This right may be for that damn rat only…"**

**They all looked to Yuki with a mixture of expressions. While Yuki was contemplating this odd new turn of events, Tohru began to wake.**

**            "Y—Yuki?" Tohru mumbled quietly, looking blurry-eyed at his face. Yuki blinked then smiled warmly at the girl.**

**            "Why, why aren't you transforming?!" Tohru's eyes widened in alarm, "Oh no, are we dead?!"**

**            Yuki chuckled softly, "No, we're alive; however, I'm quite puzzled over the non-transformation myself."**

**            Tohru sighed with relief, then noticed where she was and quietly asked with a blush, "Um, Yuki.. could you put me down now?"**

**            "Oh! Yes, of couse!" Yuki sputtered as he carefully set Tohru on her feet. A hand lingered on her shoulder to steady her.**

**            "Too-ru!!" Cried Momiji as he ran up to her, the first broken from his trance. **

**            Tohru looked at the frightened rabbit happily, "Momiji!"**

**            He hugged her tightly, "I'm happy you're alright, we were all so worried, even Kyou!" Kyou turned red at the comment and looked away.**

**Tohru giggled, but inside she was worried; what was happening with the curse? Kisa was sobbing happily as Hiro tried to comfort her. Yuki's happiness was building inside him till he burst.**

**            With a wild and joyful glint in his eyes, he shouted "Group hug!" and began gathering lost junnishi members around Tohru, he even pulled Kyou along. Tohru was very surprised, but equally delighted that she could now hug her new family without revealing their secret.**

**~*Back at the campsite…*~**

**            "How irresponsible of them to leave without writing a note!" Ayame shrieked indignantly.**

**            "They'll come back! But in the meantime, all of our dear Tohru's specially made food is going to waste here.." Shigure announced with a grin. At that moment, he was tackled away from the food by Yuki and Kyou.**

**            "You gluttonous inu!" Yuki growled.**

**            "You were going to eat all the good stuff and leave me the leeks weren't you?!" Kyou hissed dangerously.**

**            "Eh, me? N-no!" Shigure laughed nervously, backing away from the two deadly teens with his tail between his legs.**

**            Ayame looked around, "Where's everyone else?"**

**            "They're coming.." Said Kyou disinterestedly.**

**At that moment, Tohru came out of the forest holding Kisa on her back and talking jubilantly with the other junnishi members.**

**            "Tohru!" Ayame shouted, running up and throwing an arm around her, "How dare my baby brother leave my favorite model alone in the woods!"**

**            "Hello Ayame!" Tohru laughed, Yuki suddenly pounced on his brother.**

**Ayame flinched when Yuki first lunged at him, but soon realized that he was giving him a…a hug?! Everyone was speechless, Tohru was happier than she'd ever been.**

**            Shigure leaned over and whispered to her, "Did Yuki happen upon any strange berries while you were all out?"**

**            Tohru smiled, "Nope! I can hug people now!"**

**            "Eh?" Shigure blinked, "Hug people-?" It then dawned on him what she meant. With a happy cry, he threw his arms around the startled girl.**

**Ayame, Yuki, and everyone else looked to Shigure.**

**            "Tohru's huggable now?" Ayame wondered.**

**            Yuki's eyes widened at Shigure, "No!" Yuki yelled running up and pulling Tohru possessively from him.**

**            Tohru began looking around, it was then that she noticed, "Where's Rit-chan?"**

**Shigure and Ayame knew they should have known the answer to that one, but for some strange reason… they didn't.**

**~*In the forest…*~**

**"I'M SORRY! I'M SO ANNOYING THAT NOONE WANTS TO BE AROUND ME, WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SUCH A—" Ritsu shut up after a random squirrel threw an acorn at his head. (yey! Go squirrel! XD)  He walked off to finish looking for camp. After it was dark and everyone was asleep, he climbed into the tent that Yuki, Shigure, and Ayame were sleeping in. He tried to find a place to sleep, but accidentally stepped on Shigure.**

**            "owww…" Shigure whined half-awake.**

**            "AH! I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD WATCH WHERE I'M GOING!" Ritsu spazed.**

**            "Why's Rit-chan yelling?" Mumbled Ayame as he too woke up.**

**            "NOW I'M WAKING EVERYONE UP! I DON'T DESERVE TO SLEEP IN THE SAME TENT AS YOU ALL!" Ritsu screamed as a pillow and blanket hit him in the face.**

**            "Leave!" Yuki commanded shortly.**

**            "HAI! I—" Ritsu began.**

**            "NOW!" Barked Yuki**

**Ritsu was now sleeping outside; complaints from the other two tents could be heard softly.**

**            "EVEN THIS DIRT IS TOO GOOD FOR ME, I SHOULD SLEEP BENEATH IT!" He wailed.**

**            "It would save us the funeral funds…" Kyou said crossly as he tried to stuff his pillow into his ears.**

**            "THE TREES, ROCKS, BUSHES, AND LAKES ARE TOO GOOD FOR ME; I SHOULDN'T EVEN BREATH THIS BEAUTIFUL AIR!" Ritsu continued.**

**            "SHUT UP!!" Came the tired shout from nearly everyone.**

**The next morning, everyone decided to go home, mostly because they were cranky from listening to Ritsu all night. They all boarded the bus and drove away.**

**Yuki was becoming irritated with Momiji, and a little jealous. Since Tohru's sudden immunity to the whole hugging thing, the little rabbit has all but been surgically connected to her. He wanted to hug Tohru too!!! (Poor Yuki…)**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Awww poor Yuki! Hehehe, did everyone like Yuki's mood swings? Eh? Noone? Oh well, he'll have a few more fluctuations before he resettles…if that's alright with you all of course! ^-^ well as always, leave a heartwarming review that will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.. or a bucket of water for me to drench myself with! Geez it's so hot here. ;-;**

**AllThatJazz- :D really? Wow, what a compliment! I feel so happy now, I'm glad everyone's enjoying this, no flames yet either, woo! ^-^ Well, thanks for the compliment, I really enjoyed it!**

**Grrl N- ^-^ I'm hoping that others find it interesting. I'll keep this one going until I figure out an ending!**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate- Awww cheer up, I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging for long! ^-^ Here have a cookie *gives her a large chocolate chip cookie* I hate Cliffies too, but I can understand why authors love creating them! ^-^ Hope I didn't cause too much emotional anguish!**

**Callie Wilson- Yey! Amber-Chan reviewed my fic! It's about time you read it, but I'm glad you liked it, I need moral support from my Oneesan! ^-^**

**Yes, yes, we all know Yuki-Kun loves you.. er Taki at least :p but he doesn't know either of you here, sorry sis!**


	4. Foxes N' School

**Disclaimer:**** dun own it… nope but my lil fluffy orange tabby kitty is named Kyou! ^-^ He's so adorable; he even has those dark red eyes! *gushes***

**Camping Accident******

**Chap. 4**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**When they got back home, Tohru made a small lunch for everyone, then they all said their goodbyes and left.**

**            "Finally!" Kyou sighed**

**            "Aya!" Shigure cried dramatically.**

**            "What now?" Asked Tohru, "Break isn't over for three more days!"**

**            "I should go check on my secret base." Said Yuki as he rose from the table.**

**            "May I accompany you, Yuki?" Ventured Tohru politely**

**            "Hm?" Yuki murmured, turning around, "Oh, sure Miss Honda!" Kyou growled suddenly and left.**

**            "Baka Neko's jealous!" Grinned Shigure.**

**Suddenly, they all heard someone come through the front door rather frantically. With his great canine nose, Shigure knew instantly who it was.**

**            "Gotta Go!" He chuckled with a wave, before disappearing through a door for other parts of the house.**

**            "Sensei!!" Screamed Mit-Chan(A/N: What is this woman's real name? I never caught it!) desperately as she entered the room that Tohru and Yuki were just leaving. Yuki merely pointed to the hall, he never liked the games Shigure played with his editor. She left and he turned to Tohru with a smile, "Let's go."**

**At Yuki's base, they began to weed the garden.**

**            "Yuki?" Tohru began tentatively; Yuki made a noise to signify that he was listening, so she continued, "Why can I hug the junnishi males now?"**

**            Yuki stopped weeding for a moment and looked to the sky in thought, "I'm not sure, but it definitely has something to do with that machine!"**

**            "Am I really part of the junnishi now?" She wondered aloud.**

**            "Maybe, but I have no idea who you'd be! As far as I know all the animal spirits are already occupying a body!" Yuki mused.**

**            "Should we go to Akito about it?" She questioned.**

**            "No!" Yuki yelped involuntarily.**

**            "Yuki-"**

**            "I think we should try Hatori first." Yuki suggested.**

**After they were done with the garden, Yuki and Tohru washed up and headed for the main house.**

**            "Too-ru!" Momiji cheered and lunged for her at the gate; however, this time Yuki was ready for him. Momiji whined when Yuki held him away from Tohru, "I wanna hug Too-ru!"**

**            "No."**

**            "Please?"**

**            "NO!"**

**            "Too-ru!"**

**            "Momiji, it seems that Yuki does not like you hugging me so much, though, I don't mind!" Tohru intervened, to try and quell the argument.**

**Yuki left Momiji sitting by a tree, pouting, while he walked protectively next to Tohru to Hatori's office where they awaited his arrival.**

**            "Do you really think Hatori will have the answers?" Tohru questioned.**

**            "If he doesn't then we'll have to consult Akito.." Yuki answered.**

**Hatori entered his office then and was surprised to find Yuki and Tohru seated inside.**

**            "Back from camping so soon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**            "Ritsu…" Was all Yuki had to say to pass understanding unto the dragon.**

**            "So, why are you here?" He questioned.**

**            "Something..odd, happened on the trip," Yuki began, gaining Hatori's full attention, "and now Miss Honda is able to hug us without triggering the transformation."**

**            The door was violently thrown open to reveal Akito, "Again, you never tell me anything first! You'll pay dearly…once I figure out what to do with you—Watch yourselves! Mwahahahahaha!" With that he stormed out of the room. Yuki and Tohru looked to Hatori for answers to silent questions.**

**            "New medicine.." He mumbled. Understanding nods came from the young mouse and rice ball.**

**            "Now, explain!" He demanded, "What do you mean, Tohru can hug us now?!"**

**            "Miss Honda, hug Hatori please." Yuki instructed the girl.**

**            "Umm… alright!" She said awkwardly and timidly hugged the dragon. Hatori's eyes went wide with surprise, this was the first time he felt contact with a female body without changing.**

**            "That's enough Hatori…" Yuki growled threateningly.  
Tohru blushed when Hatori finally let go of her and returned to Yuki's side.**

**            "Tell me, is there another junnishi animal we don't know about?" Yuki asked.**

**            Hatori thought for a moment before responding, "I do remember a tale I heard about an honorary fox member, but as far as I know, that's all fiction; there's only one way to find out…"**

**            "She has to hug someone who isn't one of us." Yuki finished rather bitterly. (quite the possessive type, isn't he, hehe I bet Amber-Chan's jealous! Erm.. yea, back to the fic!)**

**            "Eh?" Tohru exclaimed, blushing. They bid Hatori farewell and left for home.**

**That night, as Tohru dreamt, she began to witness and awkward splay of events from different perspectives.**

**_Coming out of the grocery store, Tohru hummed to herself happily. Checking her groceries one last time, she affirmed that she'd gotten everything she needed. As she rounded a corner, some guy, not watching where he was going as he teased his girlfriend, bumped into her. A puff of brown-colored smoke erupted, and when it cleared a small, brownish-red fox lay in the mess of groceries and clothes._**

**_            "Aww, how cute!" The guy's girlfriend gushed as she looked down at Tohru._**

**_            "What's it doin' in this mess though?" Asked the guy._**

**_Tohru was very confused; why did everything seem so big, and where was this fox they were talking about? She turned her head this way and that, trying to find it._**

**_            When she couldn't find it, she asked, "Excuse me, I'd like to see the fox too, where is it?"_**

**_Both the guy and the girl blinked dumfounded._**

**_            "That fox just talked!" The girl squeaked. _**

**_The guy gasped and ran for his life, "DEMON FOX!" He screamed. The girl followed suit and also ran screaming about the demon fox that was going to possess them all._**

**_            Tohru blinked, "What are they talking about?"_**

**_Suddenly, in another puff of smoke, she was human again. She looked at the mess on the ground, groceries and clothes?_**

**_            "Oh well…" She gathered both up and went on her way happily._**

**_A little further down the street, a lot of people were surprised; some teenage boys got nosebleeds while the older adults were outraged._**

**_            "Get some clothes on!" Some random man shouted._**

**_            "Indecence!" A woman added._**

**_            "Why is everyone being so mean today?" Tohru whined._**

**_A gentle wind blew past.._**

**_            "Brr," she shuddered as her skin pricked up, she looked down and…_**

**_            "AHHH!!" She shrieked, waking up immediately and just about head-butting Yuki in the face._**

**            "Whoa! It's alright Miss Honda, calm down." He soothed. She looked around the room and noticed that just about all the Soumas were present there.**

**            "What…what's going on, what are you all doing here?" She wondered, confused.**

**            "You didn't make breakfast this morning Tohru!" Shigure whimpered.**

**            "And we came up to check on you, but you had a bad fever." Kyou added.**

**            "So we called Hatori to come check you right away," Yuki finished softly, "And he brought a couple of worried family members with him."**

**Hatori chased everyone out of the room after the explanation and told them that she'd be alright after some medicine and that she should rest up for a few days.**

**            "But what about the cooking and the household chores?" She had worriedly asked.**

**            "I'll take care of the shopping!" Kagura exclaimed.**

**            "I could do the dishes for you Tooru!" Momiji offered.**

**            "Hiro and I can do the dusting Oneesan!" Kisa volunteered.**

**            "Stupid girl, why'd you have to get sick?" Hiro grumbled.**

**            "Be nice to Tohru, Hiro!" Kisa scolded.**

**            "I guess _I'll have to take over cooking the meals since the Kuso Nezumi can't create edible food and the boar will only burn the house down.." Kyou sighed as if he were the only competent one present._**

**            "My house~" Shigure whined with tears running down his face, "it's so abused!"**

**            "I'll do the laundry Miss Honda." Yuki stated contentedly, "You just get some rest."**

**            "Arigato!" Tohru sobbed happily.**

**The next few days went by uneventfully. Luckily, Tohru got better just in time for school to start again (yey.. -.-;) As always, Tohru walked with Yuki and Kyou to school and they parted ways when they got inside the main gates. After she switched her shoes out, Tohru met up with Arisa and Hana.**

**            "Hana! Uo!" She cried joyously.**

**            "Hey Tohru!" Arisa greeted.**

**            "Welcome back Tohru, how was your break?" Hana smiled softly.**

**            "It was wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed.**

**            "Your wave feels different, its more like the waves I feel from those Souma guys now…" Hana trailed off thoughtfully.**

**            "Ah! Did anything happen over break that we should know about, _Tohru_?" Arisa pried coyly.**

**            "I wonder who received her affections? The Prince? Or maybe his cousin.." Hana drawled on.**

**            "Orange-Top?!" Arisa laughed.**

**            "No, I- I just went camping!" Tohru panicked.**

**            "Our little Tohru's all grown up now!" Arisa cheered, patting Tohru on the back a little _too hard and knocking her into one of her male classmates._**

**            "Ah!~" She screamed.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wee Chapter 4 concludes! ^-^ another bitty cliffhanger there, but not too much! It's really amazing me how short these chapters are! They're all 4-5 notebook pages long!(not front and back btw!) I must either write really big, or the dialog takes up too much room…. Oh well, as long as you're all enjoying it.**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate****- hehe call me stupid, but I'm not sure what Kyuri is exactly.. is that a Yuki/Kyou pairing? If so than no, it's not gonna be like that. It's a Yukiru! Glad you enjoyed the cookie btw!**

**Inuyashachic515- hmm was that Kenshin I heard speaking??? :p I'm happy you like my fic, I love Kenshin too!**

**Grrl**** N- Thank you, I definitely will continue, I think my head's trying to formulate an ending for this thing too! *everyone cheers* keep your fingers crossed! ^-^**


	5. Akito really is scary!

 **Disclaimer:**** Dun own it… but I had an interesting dream of these wolf aliens last night that I'm thinking of writing about…**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap. 5**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Across the classroom, Yuki and Kyou noticed. Yuki waited in anticipation as Kyou prepared himself to move. Time seemed to slow down as Tohru's body collided with the male and the resounding "Poof" came. Time sped up again as Yuki and Kyou sprang into action. Kyou pounced upon Tohru's small form and clothes through the brown smoke, while Yuki quickly created a diversion. As soon as the rest of the class was distracted by their _lovely_ 'Prince',  Kyou gathered the clothes and Tohru and jumped out of a nearby window. Tohru gasped as she saw the height at which they were falling and buried her head into Kyou and her own clothes; Kyou blushed, but still made an effective landing. Safely hidden in a shadowed crevice of the school building, Kyou's feline curiosity started poking at him; He wanted to know what she became. Looking into his arms, he saw a fluffy brownish-red puff.**

**            "Tohru?" He questioned hesitantly.**

**            "Yes, Kyou?" She replied, pulling her head up to look at him.**

**Kyou's eyes widened; two soft, plush ears stood erect on her head. A long, delicate muzzle protruded from her face, her body was sleek and smooth, she had four long, slender legs, and a soft bushy tail. All her fur was the same rich, brownish-red color, except for the white covering the tips of her ears, muzzle, paws, and the tip of her tail. Her large blue eyes looked up to Kyou.**

**            "Kyou?" Tohru insisted, "Am I alright?"**

**            "Hai~" Kyou began, but was cut off.**

**            "…Kawaii…" Yuki breathed**

**            "What's kawaii, Yuki?" Tohru questioned.**

**            "You." He answered simply, lifting her from Kyou's arms to get a good look at her.**

**It was at that time that she changed back. Yuki and Tohru stared at each other a few moments, red from embarrassment, then Yuki's brain began working again and he turned around.**

**            "Kyou, my clothes!" Tohru yelped turning to the cat; however, she found only her clothes, Kyou was gone. **

**Tohru got dressed quickly and informed Yuki that he could again turn around.**

**            "Ah, I know how you feel now, Yuki" Tohru squeaked shyly.**

**            "Hai, so do I." He responded with a nervous smile.**

**            "Shall we go back to class?" Tohru suggested, "Kyou's probably already there!"**

**            "Hai." Yuki smiled.**

**The rest of the day, Tohru was very careful around the guys. When Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki got home, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Kagura, and Akito were there. Yuki blinked confused, Kyou growled at Kagura, who had latched onto his arm, and Tohru rushed off to make snacks.**

**            "What the hell are you doing here?!" Kyou yelled to Akito, who was smiling seductively at Yuki, who was looking nervously to Hatori for help.**

**            Akito noticed and shouted, "Why is everyone against me?!" **

**No one replied, mostly out of fear… but that was a pretty dumb question. When everyone was seated in the room, Hatori stated talking.**

**            "After some research, I've come to the conclusion that Tohru is no longer a normal girl."**

**            Akito blinked, "What do you mean, Hatori?!"**

**            "She's a vixen." Hatori replied. Shigure and Ayame gasped dramatically, seeming appalled by the statement.**

**            Shigure let a grin spread over his face and poked at Hatori, "Are you trying to steal my beautiful wife away from me, Ha-san?"**

**            "Tori! You're too old for her!" Ayame chided, holding Tohru away protectively.**

**            _"Huh?!" Tohru quietly gasped._**

**            "Let her go!" Growled Yuki, trying to pull her away from his silver-haired brother**

**            _"Ah! My dear baby brother has been infected by the manly romance!" Ayame said hugging him._**

**_            "The hentai spreads.." Kyou muttered annoyed._**

**            _"Gah! Let go of ME!" Yuki shouted, trying to escape his grasp._**

**            "Bakas…" Hatori sighed, shaking his head at the stupidity.**

**            _"Yuki! Ayame-san, I don't believe he can breathe!" Tohru panicked when Yuki's face turned blue._**

**_            "eh?" Ayame looked down at Yuki, "Ahh Baby brother!" Yuki knocked the poor snake out as soon as his grip loosened._**

**_            "Yuki! Ayame!" Tohru shrieked, looking back and forth between the two._**

**_            "What, She's one of the junnishi now?!" Akito yelled, outraged, "She can't be, I refuse to allow it!"_**

**            "You can't just change her back, Akito… she's one of us now!" Hatori informed exasperatedly.**

**            "Erase her memory!" Akito ordered.**

**            "You're delusional Akito, shut up." Hatori replied.**

**            "How dare you disobey me!" Akito shrieked like a little girl.**

**            "If you want obedience, go find your pet chicken." Hatori retorted.**

**            "Maybe I will!" Akito shouted, standing up, "Kureeeeeeenoooooo!" Akito called, running out of the room.**

**            "Well, that was weird.." Noted Shigure.**

**            "Akito's been acting funny lately," Ayame added, "he was in my shop trying on a dress the other day."**

**            "He scares me, no matter how he acts." Mumbled Yuki.**

**            "You really need to get his medicine straightened out Hatori!" Kyou growled, rather boredly.**

**            "I wanna see Tooru's fox form!" Exclaimed Momiji randomly, glomping Tohru.**

**            "Doesn't the transformation only occur when hugging non-junnishi members??" Tohru puzzled aloud.**

**            "Ugh, Baka hentai usagi…" Kyou muttered.**

**            "Get off of Miss Honda, Momiji!" Yuki scolded, "You know that it won't work, that was a poor excuse to get a hug!"**

**            "Gomen-Nasai Yuki, did you want a hug from Tohru too?" Momiji asked innocently. Yuki blushed and Kyou snickered, until he was glomped by Kagura.**

**            "Damn female!" he hollered.**

**            "I love you Kyou!" She replied.**

**Suddenly, Akito walked back in, holding a chicken.**

**            "I love you Kureno!" He cooed.**

**            "Erm.. Akito?" Began Tohru unsurely.**

**            "What do _you want, Fox?!" He snapped in return._**

**            "Why do you have a chicken?" She questioned.**

**            "I'm not just _any chicken, I'm _THE_ chicken, Kureno!" The chicken clucked in offense._**

**            "That's right, my little pet!" Akito said, "Now, lets have a little kissy!" **

**Akito lifted the chicken to his face and puckered up. The little chicken kissed him lovingly.**

**            "Ow! Damnit, you pecked me!" Akito yelled, dropping Kureno.**

**Everyone was blatantly staring by now, utterly shocked. Akito looked around, his lip bleeding, and spotted Kyou. Kyou was busy prying Kagura off of him, who had latched on after the scene scared her. Akito grinned mysteriously and skipped out of the room singing Hello Kitty. Kyou stopped fighting suddenly with a sour look on his face, his eyebrow twitched.**

**            "Not that sick, twisted song! Damn you Akito!!!" He roared.**

**            "Maybe Kyou likes the Meow mix song more?" Shigure taunted, snickering.**

**            "Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?!" Ayame sang, engulfing Kyou in a bear hug.**

**            "Gah!" Kyou coughed.**

**Then, the Chicken, Kureno, attacked! He tackled Kyou from Ayame with all his chicken might.**

**            "What the hell are _you doing now?!" Kyou yelled._**

**            "You took Akito away from me!!!" Kureno sobbed, pecking and scratching at him.**

**            "Ow! Get off me you gay bird! You can have that damn Akito!" **

**            "No, he's chosen you!" The chicken gave up his efforts and cried.**

**Yuki walked over and grabbed the annoying chicken. He handed him to Tohru**

**            _"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kureno squawked._**

**_            "Here, make this for dinner.." He muttered._**

**            _"What?!"_**

**_            "Ah, I~"_**

**            "Yuki! It's not nice to cook and eat your cousins!" Scolded Shigure.**

**            "Fine.." Yuki growled in resolve, throwing Kureno out the door.**

**            "Hey!" He clucked again as the door was shut in his face.**

**            "Go find your clothes!" Instructed Yuki harshly.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**There's Chapter 5, I'm so sorry I didn't get this up yesterday! I had finished most of it, but my sister's friend stole the computer from me before I could complete it, so I saved and intended to finish later…but then I kinda got side tracked. Sorry again, Hope you enjoyed chap. 5 I'll get 6 out tomorrow!**

**Callie Wilson- lol, silly Amber-chan! Yes, yes, in AU's you can have your bishie all you want.. Speaking of Kagami, When are we gonna get Chap 4 up?! . :p**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate- Ahh I should have known, stupid me! How could Kyori be Yuki/Kyou?! No r's ^-^ oh well, as much as I love Kyou this one is a Yuki/Tohru I might do a Kyoru one later. There are some buttons on my keyboard that I'd rather they took off sometimes too.**

**Grrl N- Does this answer your question? ^-^ I was trying to foreshadow, but I guess I gave too much away. Oh well, I like the kawaii fox form! I should draw a pic of it later..**

**Inuyashachic515- Really? Is this the English version we're talking about? Who does Kurama's voice actor play in Fruits Basket?? While Megumi's lil fox-eared scenes are hilarious, I had a fully different reasoning behind choosing a Fox as Tohru's animal. See in the junnishi, we have a domestic and wild feline. Kyou is a little orange housecat, while his cousin, Kisa, is a Tiger. So I figured, we have Shigure, the domestic dog, and Tohru was born in the year of the dog, so why not give her a wild canine? I was originally thinking of making her a wolf, but I figured a fox would be more like Tohru! I also love foxes too btw! Hope this answers it, if you have more questions I'll be happy to answer! ^-^**


	6. Manga brings everyone a little closer!

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it.**

**Camping Accident******

**Chap. 6**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**After making sure Kureno was fully clothed and on his way home, Yuki walked back into the room to find only Shigure and Ayame present. **

**            "Where'd everyone go?" Yuki asked, a little bewildered.**

**            "Yuki!!! Hey do you wanna hear my high school stories?? I was just about to reminisce with Gure!" Ayame announced happily.**

**            "No… Shigure, where is Mi—" Yuki began, looking pointedly at the dog.**

**            "Our dear Tohru??" He interrupted, "She's up in her room studying! That poor girl works so hard."**

**            "uh huh, and just for a bunch of bums" Yuki muttered with a grin, "I'll go up and see if she needs any help."**

**            "Aww, Yuki wants some time alone with our little Tohru!" Shigure Teased.**

**            "Shh! Don't interrupt his blossoming romance Gure!" Ayame scolded.**

**            "Bakas." Yuki sighed going upstairs to see Tohru.**

**Up in her room, Tohru was reading a manga for girls when a soft knock sounded at her door.**

**            "Come in!" She called cheerfully from her bed.**

**The door slid open and Yuki walked in; he looked to her in confusion.**

**            "I thought you were studying?" He said, lost.**

**            "I was, but I finished it already." She beamed.**

**            "Oh, what are you reading?" He asked, noting the manga in her delicate hands.**

**            "This is a cute little love story I found while grocery shopping!" She explained.**

**            "Um, would you mind if I asked to read it with you?" He stammered nervously.**

**            "Sure!" She smiled happily, scooting over on her bed to make room.**

**Yuki climbed onto her bed and sat next to her to read with a blush tinting his cheeks. Tohru narrated to him what had happened before the part he came into read.**

**            "Strange…" Yuki noted.**

**            "Hai, oh! Here comes the goose!" Tohru exclaimed laughing.**

**            "It's killing that man!" Yuki winced.**

**            "Yes, it's Suiki's killer attack goose! It kills his rivals for love!" She smiled amusedly.**

**_'I need a killer attack goose to take care of Kyou…' Yuki thought absently. The story was getting all boring and dramatically mushy now, and Yuki was finding it kinda dull. He tuned it out and savored the closeness between he and Tohru, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Later though, towards the end of the story, she began crying. Frantically, Yuki tried to piece together what had happened in the story. Turns out that the girl's lover died, and she was forced to marry his brother, the murderer._**

**            "That's so sad!" Tohru sobbed pathetically.**

**            "It's alright, the characters aren't real, Miss Honda, it's just a story!" Yuki tried to consol her.**

**            "It's just the concept; she lost the love of her life!" She continued.  Yuki pulled Tohru into his embrace awkwardly, but kept her there tightly, murmuring things to comfort her. Tohru eventually stopped her crying in the warmth of his arms and the softness of his voice. He then gathered Tohru into his lap, happy that he could finally hold her like this. Tohru looked up at his blissful face, her own burning with a shy blush.**

**            "Y..Yuki?" She stammered timidly.**

**He looked into her curious blue eyes affectionately and silently placed a kiss on her forehead. Tohru's eyes widened and a small shiver went down her spine.**

**            "Are.. you alright, Yuki?" She asked bewildered.**

**_'Is Yuki trying to tell me something?' She wondered._**

**            "Tohru, I…"He began in a whisper, but was interrupted by an orange blob coming through the ceiling.**

**Tohru yelped and jumped away from Yuki, much to his dismay.**

**            "Ahh! Kyou!" She screeched in surprise.**

**            "Oi, sorry Tohru, I didn't mean—," Kyou began, blushingly(is that even a word?), then noticed Yuki was in Tohru's bed with her, "Damn mouse! What are you doing to her?!"**

**            "Baka Neko, you broke the roof." Yuki replied, ignoring his question.**

**            "It's good that I did! What were you doing, damnit?!" Kyou yelled.**

**Shigure popped his head into the room to find out what all the commotion was. He saw Yuki and Tohru in Tohru's bed and Kyou on the floor under her new 'skylight'.**

**            "Kyou, you broke the roof again!" He whined.**

**            "Who cares about the roof!?" Kyou yelled, "Kuso Nezumi was doing something to Tohru!"**

**            Shigure looked back at Tohru and Yuki, "I thought you were studying? Are they teaching you guys Sex Ed at such a young age?"**

**            Tohru began panicking, "Oh no!" **

**            "My my, Yuki's manly romance blossomed so quickly!" Ayame sobbed happily, popping his head into the room as well.**

**Tohru got so overwhelmed, that her face was as red as it could humanly get, and then some! She suddenly poofed into a Fox from it all; all eyes turned to her.**

**            "Ano, I was reading and Yuki asked me to join him!" She yipped.**

**            "So, nothing happened?" Kyou asked skeptically while Ayame and Shigure ran to Tohru.**

**            _"Awwww she's so cute!" Ayame gushed, "I could make little outfits for our adorable little Vixen!"_**

**_            "No!" She confirmed, looking to Ayame, who had picked her up._**

**            _"Cousin!" Shigure cheered, grabbing Tohru and hugging her._**

**_            "Baka Neko." Yuki muttered, trying to pull Tohru from Shigure and Ayame's deathly embrace._**

**            Kyou's cat-ears popped up to catch the insult and he growled lowly, "Care to say that again, Kuso Nezumi?!"**

**            "Ba-ka. Ne-ko." Yuki repeated, slower and more articulate this time.**

**            "Quit mocking me!" Kyou screamed.           **

**            "Kyou, leave Yuki alone!" Shigure cut in.**

**            "Why? So he can get her clothes off when we leave?!" Kyou snarled.**

**            _"Clothes!" Tohru squeaked, jumping out of Ayame's arms, picking her clothes up in her mouth, and rushing to the bathroom with them._**

**_Yuki and Ayame watched her fascinated._**

**_            "Get your head out of the gutter!" Yuki hissed._**

**Shigure sighed, Yuki was just too testy to poke fun at right now, so he regretfully dragged Ayame and Kyou away and downstairs.**

**            "Damn dog! Let me go!" Kyou hollered.**

**            _"Gure! I wanted to find Tohru and get her measurements!" Ayame whined._**

**_            "Get your Jealousy under control." Shigure responded to Kyou._**

**            "I'm not jealous!" Kyou screamed.**

**            "Yes you are, you're blushing!" Ayame cut in.**

**            "No! Let me go!" Was the last faint holler heard from the 3.**

**Tohru was back, dressed, blushing profusely, and way past panic mode now. Yuki was furious at Kyou for interrupting, but soon got over it and tried to calm Tohru down/**

**            "Calm down, Tohru, ignore Baka Neko." He mumbled, the last of his anger dispersing.**

**'Ahh, Mother, what is Yuki really was going to do something like Kyou said?!" Tohru thought terrified.**

**            Seeming to read her mind, Yuki sighed, "Don't worry Tohru, I'm not that hentai inu." Tohru looked at him in surprise.**

**            "I would never take advantage of you." He assured with a smile.**

**            Suddenly, Tohru realized something, "Yuki, you're using my first name!"**

**            Yuki blushed slightly again, "Ah, yes!"**

**            "Why?" She asked inquisitively, tilting her head slightly to the side.**

**'Great, now I've got to tell her!' He thought.**

**            With a deep breath he spoke, "Erm…Tohru, I care about you..deeply…" He hesitated a moment to see her reaction.**

**            "Well of course, Yuki, I knew that!" Tohru piped happily, "I care about you too! As do I care about all of the Soumas!" She paused, seeing the look of misunderstanding flash across his face.**

**            "No, I…I mean, I love you Tohru!" Yuki corrected, holding his breath.**

**Tohru blinked several times, studying his face. 'Was Yuki joking? Does he really mean it?" Tohru thought; then for the second time since she began living with him, she saw fear grace his features.**

**            "You..You really mean it, don't you?" She asked unbelievably.**

**'I never thought it would be possible that the school prince, Yuki Souma, the mouse junnishi could love me! Do I love him though?'**

**"Yes, I meant it Tohru." Yuki affirmed nervously.**

**Tohru looked at Yuki and thought deeply. True, she had often thought she cared for him a little more than she did for other Soumas like Shigure, but was that love? 'Mother, help me! I don't know what to say, do I really love Yuki?" She asked mentally. An image of her mother flashed in her minds eye.**

**            "Tohru must always listen to her heart and follow what feels right!" Kyoko stated in her mind.**

**'Yuki…He feels very right. Thank you mother!' She thought happily.**

**            "Yuki," She began after the silence, causing Yuki to inhale quickly, "I… I think I love you too!"**

**            "Woo-hoo!" Yuki whooped uncharacteristically.**

**He embraced the startled Tohru joyously; Tohru giggled at how happy he was. Yuki pulled back and tenderly placed a kiss upon her lips. Tohru blushed but responded in a positive way, earning a grin from Yuki against her. Shigure chose this time to inform Yuki of Akito's rearrival.**

**            "Oh, Yuuuuuuki!" He called in a sing-song voice; when he entered Tohru's room, he gasped dramatically, "Oh no, Yuki has stolen my beautiful bride away from me!" He sobbed equally as dramatically.**

**            "What?!" Yelled two voices in unison. **

**Shigure was shoved out of the way with an indignant "Hey!" as Kyou and Akito rushed to take a look.**

**            "Yuki! How could you do this to me?!" Akito Gasped.**

**            "Damnit, mouse! You stole her from me!" Kyou yelled, then whimpered to himself, "After she had accepted me!"**

**Kagura, who was nearby and heard it all, tried to comfort him.**

**            "Well, I've always accepted you Kyou!" She offered shyly.**

**            "Of course you accept me; you're _obsessed with me, you stupid boar!"_**

**            Kagura growled, "Damnit Kyou, why can't you learn to love me!"**

**            "I accept you, Kyou!" Akito chirped. (been hanging with those birds a bit too much, ne?)**

**            "What the hell?! Since _when?!" Kyou yelled in response._**

**            "Since Kureno pecked me and you gave me that seductive look!" Akito explained.**

**            "You're the one who kissed the damn chicken; and I did _not_ give you a seductive look, I didn't even make eye-contact with you!" Kyou erupted.**

**            "Leave Kyou alone, Akito!" Kagura growled, then pounced on him, "He's mine!"**

**Akito, being weak, fell over; the two rolled over and eventually rolled down the stairs.**

**            "Damnit, I don't need you sticking up for me!" Kyou called, running after them.**

**By this time, Yuki and Tohru had parted and were blinking at the scene they had witnessed. Shigure sighed and flashed an understanding smile to Tohru and a wink to Yuki.**

**            "I've got to finish my latest story installment to tease Mit-chan with tomorrow, I'll expect dinner in a few hours!" With that he rushed out of the room chuckling to himself.**

**            "Hai!" She called after him.**

**Tohru and Yuki stayed up there together and grabbed another manga to read, a light blush still tinging both their cheeks.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Here's Chapter 6, very fluffy Yukiru chapter. Gomen-ne that I didn't have this up yesterday! My mom woke me up around ****noon**, telling me Taffy(our Cocker Spaniel) was having her puppies. So I was up the rest of the day, sitting with Taffy while she had them, then I had to clean all the blankets and get the huge dog carrier that we have, ready to put her and her pups in. We put them in the carrier cause it's big enough for Taffy to stand in and move around, but enclosed so she'll feel safe with her pups. Anyway, it's done now, and I believe ff.net is done having its site overload problems, so feel free to review!****

**A/N: Wow, I got lots of cool reviews for chapter 5! ^-^ Thanks everyone!**

**Ssjgoddesschico- hehehe! Thanks for your review, I thought the part with Akito trying on a dress was pretty funny myself. ^-^**

**Momori- I'm glad so many are finding this humorous! *shakes a fisted paw at Demonika* Take that, buddy! I'm funny too! XD**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate- lol thank you! Yes, Yuki was VERY jealous of Momiji, but the hugging paid off in this chapter, ne?**

**Mistress of Darkness- Wow! Long review! ^-^ I'm so happy! I also do not mind Yaoi is it is tastefully done, one of my upperclassmen friends at school is a yaoi fanatic, she writes and reads it, I enjoy reading her stuff! Hai, Akito is very fun to mess with.. but it's just his medication! ;) I find that altering the personalities of the 'serious' ones in my comedy fics is the most fun! ^-^ If you like DBZ, you should read my fic, Sugar high Z-people, I have had a lot of my friends enjoy that one immensely. Thanks for the review, complements, and all, I might take you up on that offer as well, my brain is working nonstop to tie an ending to this thing, but the ends just aren't meeting smoothly yet!**

**Inuyashachic515- *nodding head enthusiastically. Wow! *imagine's Hiei's voice coming out of Yuki's mouth* Yup I think that fits well! Though his Japanese voice is the first I heard! Wow, so Future Trunks, Hiei, and Yuki will have the same voices? Odd, it's cool how the characters' voices are slightly different but all are applied to the same tone; calm, collected. Geez, Kurama's voice is gonna be Shigure's too?! There's one that's kinda hard to imagine, after hearing Shigure's Japanese voice first, I really loved the way his voice worked with the character's animation and personality! Kurama doesn't really sound the same as tien tho now that I think of it.. this is so amazing! XD Young Trunks was voiced by a girl?! O.O wow that's awesome, she must be good at changing her voice! …either that or her voice naturally sounds like a guy, and if that's the case..*thinks of Tohru saying her lines in Chibi Trunks's voice and shudders* I also like Tohru's Japanese voice, it also fits her character scheme! I'm gonna be Tohru for an anime convention… as soon as I can get the money together to buy that costume I ordered anyway… Yea yea, Foxes are normally portrayed as sly.. but that's because they're very intelligent animals, the wild foxes I've seen around my house have never done anything 'sly' XD but they did get to the food when we put it up away from the dogs still. One of those foxes would even come up and eat food strait from your hand! Thanks for the great review!**

**Grrl N- lol, you're question wasn't stupid..I was a little dense for not interpreting it myself, but it wasn't stupid. I love chaos! ^-^ I was literally laughing myself as I wrote the part with Akito and Kureno. Thanks for the review! ^-^**

**Callie Wilson- lol Yes, I remember that Amber-Chan! It was fun! ^-^ Something makes me think you enjoy embarrassing poor Yuki! Lol**

**Thanks again, oh and if any of you would like to keep in touch and have MSN messenger, flareon0301@hotmail.com is my address!**


	7. School Troubles and Birthday Bubbles?

**Disclaimer:**** I dun own it!!**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap.7**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The next day at school, instead of parting ways at the main gates, Tohru and Yuki walked in hand-in-hand; Kyou still stalked off on his own. Suddenly, Cute lil mouse ears popped up on Yuki's head and twitched a few times as he picked up an annoying sound… and he and Tohru were headed right for it.**

**            "Ignore them.." He whispered gently in her ear as he felt her begin to tremble.**

**"Y"**

**"U"**

**"K"**

**"I"**

**            "YUKI!" A bunch of girls yelled, bending their bodies into seemingly impossible ways to lovingly form the letters of his name. (or obsessedly.. however you look at it) Yuki merely nodded to them politely and continued on his way, keeping Tohru close. The princess Yuki fan club really irritated him, he hated being watched and having to clean his locker and desk every other day; That fan club could go idolize Kyou for all he cared, Tohru was his now. The girls noticed with despair and anger that their beloved Prince Yuki was holding Tohru's hand, and scrambled off to inform their club leader.**

**(forgive me, I can't remember what the Yuki club girls' names were . bad fan girl, bad!)**

**            "What?!" The club leader shouted.**

**            "It's true! We saw them holding hands!" Member #1 confirmed.**

**            "I think that witch has him under a spell!" Member #2 added.**

**            "Tohru Honda has gone far enough!" The leader exclaimed, "She's stolen our prince away from us!" **

**She choked and fell to her knees where she sobbed helplessly.**

**            "Baka.." The two head members sighed at the same time.**

**            "Hey, what are you girls doing in here again, get to class!" A teacher told them sternly, poking his head into the noisy classroom.**

**            "We were defending our Prince's Honor!" Member #1 shouted.**

**            "Hai! A witch has him under a spell, sir!" #2 added helpfully.**

**            "You girls should try out for cheerleading…" The teacher sighed exasperatedly, exiting the room.**

**In the classroom, Yuki saw Tohru to her seat; when he returned to his own, there were flowers and candy littering it. He sighed and gathered it all up to feed the trash can.**

**            "Mr. Souma?" His teacher questioned, "Why are you throwing away all your gifts?"**

**            "Sensei?" Yuki blinked, raising an eyebrow, "I have a girlfriend now…"**

**            "What?! Why didn't you ask me first?!" She sobbed.**

**            "Y…you're not in my fan club too, are you?!" Yuki asked horrified, "You _do_ know that's illegal, right?"**

**            "It is?!~ I-I mean of course not!" she stammered, "So, who is it; Tohru?"**

**            "Why, yes… How did you know?" Yuki was completely freaked now.**

**At home that night, during dinner, Tohru ate with a big smile on her face.**

**            "Maa maa, Tohru! What's got you so happy?" Shigure asked, giving Yuki a suspicious glance.**

**            Tohru beamed proudly, "My birthday's next week!"**

**            "Tohru, you should have said something sooner; we'll have to throw you a party!" Shigure shouted, very Ayame like.**

**            "Ahhhh, no you don't have to!" Tohru stuttered, not wishing to be a burden.**

**            "We want to, Tohru…" Yuki smiled, looking into her eyes.**

**            "…Hai, Yuki." Tohru seemed to respond in a trance.**

**            "Hey," Kyou began, not looking up from his food, "w..what would you.. erm, like for your birthday?"**

**He may have lost her love to Yuki, but he'd still display his affection as well.**

**Tohru blinked, _'Did Kyou just speak a full sentence to me?? I'm so proud!' she thought._**

**            Kyou looked to her timidly, "Uh… Tohru?"**

**            "Oh, Yes! I'm sure I'll like whatever Kyou gets for me!" She smiled.**

**            "Ok" Kyou mumbled; _'Big help…' he thought sarcastically._**

**            "I'm gonna call everybody! They'll want to know about tohru's birthday!" Shigure sang happily, running for the phone.**

**~*Over the Phone!*~**

**"Hello?" Came a stoic voice through the receiver.**

**"Tori!" Shigure yelled eagerly, causing Hatori to pull the phone away from his ear.**

**"I'm hanging up Shigure…" Hatori stated, unamused.**

**"Wait!" Shigure responded instantly, "I've got to tell you about Tohru's birthday next week!"**

**"You just did." Hatori replied.**

**"So, what are you gonna get her???" Shigure pried nosily.**

**"A stethoscope." Came the wry sarcasm.**

**"Ha ha, Tori's so funny!" He laughed loudly.**

***Click***

**            "Eh, Tori?"**

**Needless to say, most of the Soumas were thrilled over the news; they began shopping right away.**

**            "I don't see why _I have to get her a gift too!" Hiro complained._**

**            "Hiro, it's just nice to receive come kind of gift, may it be material or not." Kisa patiently explained.**

**            "The best thing anyone could get her would be a decent brain!" Hiro scoffed.**

**            "Hiro!" Squeaked the small-voiced Kisa.**

**~*Meanwhile*~**

**            "Mine~e~e!" Ayame whined, "Hold still!" (this is his assistant we're referring to!)**

**            "But, the dress is just so wonderful; you know how I like to model things!"**

**            "I know! My beautiful creations shall be rivaled by no one! Oh hohohohohoho!" Ayame laughed haughtily, "Now stay still, I'm not done yet.**

**Mine puffed out her cheeks in a pout but did as she was told as Ayame continued to sew things on the dress.**

**~*Meanwhile again*~**

**            "Hatori! Come on, take me shopping; I wanna get Tooru a bunny!!" Cried the small hare.**

**            "I don't think Kyou would agree to that." Hatori mumbled as he finished some paperwork.**

**            "Take me out anyway!" He insisted.**

**            "Fine," Hatori stood irritably and grabbed Momiji by the rabbit ears that popped up on his head, "Let's go."**

**            "Yey!" He cheered.**

**~*La La… AKA Meanwhile*~**

**Kagura sat at the desk in her room, looking intently at the sheet of paper in front of her.**

**            "Tohru…hmm, What can I get her?" She looked to her little orange feline backpack with a sigh. Suddenly, she got an idea.**

**            "Perfect!" She exclaimed, digging through the cat-pack for her sewing kit.**

**After examining her supplies, she pulled her shoes on,**

**            "I need more colors!"**

**~* Oh.. forget it!*~**

**Kyou walked along through town, idly thinking of Tohru. He peered around the corner of an isle in a small gift shop. There he spotted a wicker basket filled with small kitten plushies. Kyou picked one up, noting that it was very soft. The kitten he had chosen happened to be a grey with black stripes; but there were also white, black, orange tabbies, tortoiseshell, Siamese, Persian, and shorthair variations as well. Kyou located a cute wicker basket like the one on display and grabbed an orange tabby plushie and went to purchase them.**

**            "Maybe I should discuss the second part of my gift with Shigure first.. it _is_ his house after all." Kyou mumbled to himself, looking at the kitten in the basket.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Finally, Chapter 7! I am extremely sorry for the delay! I hope you all dun hate me! . First the puppies come, then we lost internet access for a few days, and I just lagged in my routine! But no longer, I know how I'm ending this fic too! Amber-chan helped me! Thanks a bunch!!! ^-^ I love you all! You guys are awesome, if it weren't for your great praises, I might have forgotten all about it! *not really, but you've all been a great inspiration, my brain started working hard to come up with an ending for you guys! Thanks!***

**Black Mistress- Thanks! I love Yukiru as well! ^-^ I will be continuing this till it's finished, hehe but I better complete it before my mind gets overloaded with new story ideas! XD So far I've got a few, A Rurouni Kenshin Karaoke fic, a songfic or two for fruits basket, and another FB fic in mind! Gah, this is why most of my chapter fics never finish, my mind likes to hop to other subjects!! XD oh well, hope you continue to enjoy this! ^-^**

**Nezumi Chan- Wow, three reviews from you! ^-^ I feel special! Wow, you think my lil fic should become part of the series?? I tried to write it picturing the anime series in my head as I go.. guess it worked! Hehe thank you lots! More fluffy moments to come!**

**Callie Wilson- Yey! Tis Amber-Chan! My muse sister! ^-^ I'm so blessed. Hai, Hai.. I need to do that thing so you can write chapter 4.. I will get it done! I promise! XD BTW If anyone's interested, Amber-chan and I have began another FB fic, AU; Kagami, you could go read it if you're interested, its on her name, Callie Wilson! ^-^**

**Inuyashachic515- If your friend has any of her fox pictures on her computer or online somewhere I'd love to see them! Foxes are something I struggle in drawing sometimes, my friends say my foxes look like wolves, and my wolves like foxes… I don't understand it! ^-^ I have a little picture sketched out of Goku and Vegeta as kitty cats… well I'm still working on getting Veggie-head's hair to look right! Damn flame! ^-^; I'm a bit confuzzled now, The English voice actors are the same? You don't mean the same as the Japanese voice actors, right? Gomen-ne, I can be dense sometimes, please clarify! ^-^;; And finally, Yes, Her puppies are VERY adorable! They keep climbing out of the box tho… *looks at Taffy* Your pups are too young to begin exploring the world! Lol ^-^ hope you enjoyed this chapter too.**

**Momori- Ahh, so you liked the mental image of Tohru's fox form too? ^-^ I thought it was the most adorable thing I could think of! Now if only my hands would work right and draw it the way I pictured it!**

**Grrl N- ^-^ woo it's loved. Lol, Amber-chan couldn't understand why I was making Akito gay. I'm going It's just the medicine! Besides, it's good for humor! :D I'll try to continue keeping that humor in there. The ending I have planned shows Akito's character as played in the anime and manga more than what I've showed of him now, so you still get the evilness too.**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate- Thanks for the congrats, I'll be sure to give them to Taffy! :p yea, I believe I portrayed Tohru's reaction to his confessing pretty decent as well. I've read many Yukiru fics and even though I love them all to death, I just feel that she was too ready to jump into kissing him for her timid character.**

**Animegirl328- XD I'm sooooooo glad everyone's enjoying this! Arigato! Hai, Akito is very creepy, but I like this version better than the creepy-evil version. :)**

**Ssjgoddesschico- lol, oops; tell your little bro that I apologize for causing you to wake him from dreamland! ^-^ I also liked that part in particular, saying that Kyou was a blob.. :D**

**Thank you all, I've recently come up with an idea, after all this stuff happened, I might start a lil update listy thingy (brain just died, forgot what they were called XD) where I'll send out an e-mail when I've updated or if I can't for some reason; if you'd like to be part of this list, just leave your e-mail in your review! ^-^ Thanks.**


	8. Do you hear wedding bells chiming? I do!

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it.**

**Camping Accident******

**Chap. 8**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yuki sat up in his room; he looked out the window, deep in thought. 'This isn't easy..' he frowned slightly, 'What will I get for Tohru?' Yuki sighed, figuring the only way he'd pick something out would be to go out and look. With a final nod, he walked downstairs and put his shoes on; calling to Shigure in his office to say he was leaving. He'd been searching in town for about an hour when he stopped in front of a jewelry store. A nice little silver ring with a timid blue sapphire surrounded by little red sapphire hearts and diamonds caught his eye. 'What am I thinking? We haven't even been…together for that long!' Yuki thought to himself in surprise. He tilted his head to the side in a thoughtful manner, 'Well, not really, she's been living with us for a little over a year now…' Giving the cute little ring one last look, he walked in to talk with the jeweler.**

**"Scrtch scrtch scrtch"**

**Shigure smiled slightly, pausing what he was doing. Little Yuki had finally left to search for his gift to Tohru. Lucky for him, he didn't need to search; the precious gift was all in his head! He paused a moment to look over what he'd just written.**

**            "Mit-Chan will have my head for this!" he chuckled softly.**

**He continued typing away at his new short story, Junnishi Tsuibo.**

**"Beep beep" Honked the little horn on Haru's bike.**

**He was also out trying to find something for Tohru; he had a pretty good idea of what to get her… her own little cow to hug whenever she wanted too, he felt deep in his heart that she missed hugging him for the adorable cow he became! (a little conceited, ne?) He stopped abruptly, looking down the road he was following that led into the horizon.**

**            "Strange, I should be to town by now!" He mumbled, utterly confused.**

**Ritsu was flipping out. (no surprise there.) He had gone through every box of clothes he could find and he still didn't have it! 'Where is it?!' He thought frantically.**

**            "Ritsu, wouldn't you like some lunch?" His mother asked, coming in to see the mess he'd made, "Ritsu! What on earth are you doing?!"**

**            "Mom! I need to find a birthday gift for Tohru!" Ritsu responded, a little whiney.**

**            "I'm sure she'll be happy just to see you there, she seemed like the type of girl who doesn't cling to material possessions too much." Ritsu's mom stated softly.**

**            "I MUST GET TOHRU A GIFT, I'LL BE THE ONLY ONE WHO DID NOT PRESENT OUR SWEET TOHRU WITH A BIRTHDAY GIFT!" He spazed suddenly.**

**            "I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T REALIZE! YOU SHOULDN'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" His mom responded with equal volume.**

**            "YOU'RE YELLING TOO MOM! WHERE'S MY BLUE KIMONO?!" Ritsu asked loudly.**

**            "Umm… Did you check the guest room?" His mother asked thoughtfully, suddenly calming down.**

**            "Oh… nope! Thanks mom! ^-^" Ritsu ran out of the room happily.**

**            "They make such a big fuss over me!" Tohru smiled, "They do too much… I've got to repay them, but how?" She idly played with the fox tail that appeared out of nowhere as she looked around. **

**"Maybe I'll make them a special treat? The majority of my new family seem to enjoy my cooking the most.." She thought, abandoning her desk and thoughts for her warm and inviting bed.**

**~*The next morning…*~**

**            "Ahhh~!!" Tohru shrieked.**

**Three sets of footsteps quickly rushed to the kitchen. Upon entering, they saw Kagura freaking out while trying to put out a huge blaze.**

**            "What the he~?" Kyou began, before being gently but firmly shoved aside by a pair of tiny hands.**

**            "Excuse me Kyou!" Tohru squeaked in a panic as she rushed with the extinguished to help Kagura.**

**            "Maa Maa, Kagura is trying to burn my house down again!" Shigure intelligently observed as anime tears streaked rivers down his face dramatically.**

**            "When did she get here?!" Kyou growled.**

**            "What was she trying to make this time?" Yuki wondered aloud, trying to peer over the frantic females.**

**After the fire was put out and the kitchen a mess, Kagura confessed.**

**            "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to set the house on fire!" She sobbed into Kyou's arm.**

**            "Get off!" He hissed.**

**            "What were you doing in the kitchen Kagura?" Yuki questioned.**

**            "Oh! I was trying to make a birthday cake for Tohru!!" She chirped.**

**            "Kagura should stay out of the kitchen!" Shigure laughed with a large sweatdrop adorning his head.**

**            "I know," Kagura sniffled, eyes welling with tears again, "I didn't mean to cause trouble."**

**            "Damn dog, it was an _accident Quit making her cry!" Kyou barked._**

**            "Eh?" Shigure blinked, 'He's defending her now?'**

**            "Kyou?" Kagura looked up at his face in surprise.**

**            "What; She's getting my shirt all wet!" Kyou muttered, wringing out his sleeve.**

**            Kagura smiled wide as the last of her tears fell, "Kyou loves me!!!"  She hugged his arm tightly.**

**            "Stop that!" He commanded, turning beat red.**

**            "Baka Neko isn't resisting Kagura as much.." Yuki noted.**

**            "It's so sweet!" Tohru gushed.**

**            "Ayame would be more than excited to design the wedding attire!" Shigure beamed, "I'll go give him a call!"**

**            "Disaster…" Yuki sighed.**

**            "Damnit, I'm _not marrying her!" Kyou screamed_**

**            "Kyou, you _have to marry me, we're in love!" Kagura chimed._**

**            "Love is mutual, Idiot! What you're referring to is your one-sided _obsession_ for me!" He growled back.**

**            "You better love me!" Kagura snarled dangerously.**

**            "Fine, fine..." Kyou mumbled, shrinking back, "I love you…"**

**            "Yey!!" Kagura cheered, hugging him again.**

**            "W'cha!" Shigure, who had returned already, pretended to crack a whip and grinned.**

**Kyou snarled dangerously while Yuki snickered; Poor Tohru was oblivious to the implemented meaning of the gesture.**

**            "It's all so wonderful! Now we can bring Kagura and Kyou on double dates!" Tohru smiled happily.**

**            "What?! You and Yuki????" Kagura asked incredulously.**

**Kyou growled again and Yuki blushed,**

**            "It wasn't exactly planned, but yes." He said with his head bowed slightly.**

**            "Ahh, Ayame would be thrilled to hear that he'll finally be making the suit his dear little brother will wear the last night of innocence with his dear wife!" Shigure sighed in mischief.**

**            "You wouldn't…" Yuki stated horrified.**

**It was Kyou's turn to snicker now; while Ayame was enthusiastic about making clothes for everyone, Yuki would get it worse with his brotherly talks of being polite with a lady's wants and needs and using protection and all. Kyou outright laughed at his mental image of how things would go for his rival. Yuki glared futilely.**

**            "I love Ayame's dresses!" Tohru giggled.**

**            "Hai, we could get our dresses picked out and have our weddings together!" Kagura squealed in delight.**

**            _"What?!" Kyou yelped._**

**_            "Oh no…" Yuki moaned, 'Better start planning some funerals while we're at it!'_**

**            "That would be great!" Tohru readily agreed.**

**            "We have to hurry if we want to be ready in a month!" Kagura jumped back in.**

**_Both boys began coughing and choking on something that wasn't there; Shigure just laughed uproariously._**

**            "We only have a month! Oh my, I don't think I can get everything together that quick!" Tohru gasped.**

**            "What about the wedding night?" Kagura stopped to question.**

**            "Wedding night?" Tohru asked innocently, "What happens then?"**

**_Both boys' eyes were wide now, Shigure just laughed harder and struggled to breathe._**

**            "Oh my," Kagura gasped, looking at the boys she got up and pulled Tohru away from the table and up to her room, "We need to plan our weddings! There's so much you don't know!"**

**            "Ah… Hai!" Tohru agreed readily.**

**Yuki and Kyou watched the two bounce away with crimson faces and eyes as wide as saucers.**

**            'She's going to corrupt Torhu!' Yuki mentally shouted, willing his uncooperative legs to take chase but not succeeding.**

**            'She honestly thinks I'm… I'm going to do, do _that_ with _her?!' Kyou yelped mentally while swallowing hard._**

**            "Yuki and Kyou have their futures ahead of them and they can't get over their shy crushes! How cute, I _must call Ayame and Hatori!!" Shigure laughed, prancing out of the room on light toes._**

**            "We're doomed!" Kyou whined, "Erm.. what do you say we make a temporary truce and escape this madness before it consumes us?!**

**            "Ah well, I wouldn't mind marrying Tohru.. but umm, she might not like all of what Kagura tells her." Yuki replied wincing, "The worst part is facing the damn serpent that shares my blood."**

**            "Yea.. I'm sorry about that, but if you need me I'll be in hiding!" Kyou shuddered.**

**            "Gee thanks, I _really feel like you've got my back…" Yuki replied dryly._**

**            "Aya! Wonderful news, Your baby brother is going to bring a sister into your small, yet loving family!" Shigure chirped.**

**            "That's wonderful! I absolutely have to come over and see the magnificent ring he presented the lucky lady with, It's adorable little Tohru, isn't it?!" Ayame responded animatedly, even for a phone conversation.**

**            "Yup, except the ring hasn't been given yet." Shigure corrected.**

**            "What?! How improper! I thought Yuki knew better!" Ayame cried outraged, "If he can't do it right, a real gentleman may have to come along and take her from him properly!"**

**            "That's not all Aya! Baka Neko is also going to be wed!" Shigure continued.**

**            "Kyou! I never imagined it, he must have swept Kagura off her feet and proposed, how romantic!" Ayame sighed.**

**            "Yea… well something like that! ^-^" Shigure replied nervously, "Will you make the wedding attire???"**

**            "Of course! The world will know my design genius when they see two of the most famous weddings decked out in my fashion!" Ayame laughed pompously into the receiver.**

**            "You damn mutt, I'm not getting married!!!" Kyou yelled from the next room.**

**            "If he comes over, I'm running away with Baka Neko." Yuki threatened.**

**            "Eep, Aya, they're on to us, I must leave you!" Shigure whispered urgently.**

**            "No, don't leave me Gure! You promised!" Aya cried back dramatically.**

**            "Have no fear! I shall return to you dear Aya!" Shigure bid farewell and hung up.**

**            "Who was that?" Mine asked, adjusting some clothes.**

**            "Gure just called to tell me that Yuki is to be wed! Kyou too!" Ayame announced happily.**

**            "How wonderful, your darling little brother and his cousin will be finding happiness!" Mine sighed.**

**            "No time for gushing Mine! We must make adjustments to the gift! Then we have to create Tuxedos for Kyou and my little brother, a wedding dress for dear Kagura, and more tuxedos and dresses for the bride's maids and best men!" Ayame ordered.**

**            "Right, sir!" Mine snapped to attention, saluting playfully before rushing off to get the materials asked for.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 8! It is official, I'm no longer typing from my notebook, I've reached the end of what I've written, I'm on my own now! Wish me luck. Lol Don't think I forgot the birthday, but now we have a few weddings tied into the mix as well, and still more to come! Hope you're all still with me here! I love your wonderful reviews! **

**Hmm I noticed I have new people reviewing now! ^-^ yey**

**Latina****-Cinna- Lol you're like me, won't read fanfictions till you've watched the whole series of an anime or enough of it to fully understand the characters' personalities and relations, huh? Oh well, if I guessed wrong, then so be it, I'm glad you enjoy my fic! ^-^ I also like Tohru as a fox! Also same goes for me, I love just about every character in the FB series. I think the yuki club girls are annoying, but I'm envious that they can bend their bodies in such ways to form love XD j/k hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Mika- Hey, nice name! My wolf character's name is Mika.. Ahh to the review! ^-^ I've almost completely changed Akito around now, but don't worry, his true personality will poke out sooner or later!**

**Callie Wilson- lol, Aye Aye, Thalia, Si--- I mean Ma'am! ^-^ Glad you're enjoying this! I thank you so much that you helped me. Also, Thanks to  for the offer to help me as well, if Amber couldn't help me I was ready to take you up on your offer. I think you'll enjoy the ending.**

**Pen2- Thanks! I'm glad I inspired you to play Diablo2! XD I also fancy Kyou more than Yuki, but then again, I like the Yuki/Tohru pairing… But, I also like the Kyou/Tohru pairing too! ^-^;; guess I'm stuck huh? Lol **

**Inuyashachic515- ahh thanks very much, I love seeing the works of other authors and artists, it shows me where I stand and lets me view the great talents out there! Oooooh I get what you were saying now, Yes I understood that, thanks for the information I was really surprised! Sometimes I want to be a voice actress too.. has anyone else ever had that thought occur to them? I think it'd be cool! Oh yes, there were five puppies that made it, 3 girls and 2 boys! We lost the third boy (Taffy has a weird knack for having 6 puppies and even genders, all three of her litters so far have produced 6 babies, 3 and 3. but with the last 2 we lot one of the pups, last litter it was a little girl, this one was a little boy. Ah well, tis life!) yes we do intend to sell them, after keeping the 2 females from the last litter, plus having our original female, Taffy, and two males… and my mom's dog, Sunny and his puppy, Casey (casey was sunny and Taffy's pup, from the very first litter, a mixed breed litter; she's a cockapoo) we don't really have room for any more. I'm ready to give them to loving homes though! ^-^ *looks back up* wow, that's a mouthful… anyone confuzzled yet?**

**Lady Kitsuna the Fox- Very nice title! Me likes! Lol, wait.. what's crunchy mean? *gasp* You haven't been eating it have you? Oh no, it was for public viewing, not eating! Woo back to being serious (ha, yea right) Thanks for the review, I will try to update as often as I can; muh internet's been giving me problems lately… but I shall pull through!**

**Grrl**** N- Neither can I! J/k.. yea I laughed when I first saw them, I was going, what the heck are they doing! It wasn't until their second appearance that I figured out why they were even there XD**

**Goddess_Diana_Hectate****- This gives you some sort of idea.. huh? Or it could just give away the rest of the story.. darn ^-^ oh well, I'll come up with something else and surprise you! Mwahahahahaha- *cough cough* oops.. *looks at lung hanging out of her mouth***

**Sakura- Thanks, You better believe I will! *beats off new story ideas trying to invade her head* Not yet! I'm going to finish this if I have to kill you all to do it! *story ideas cower in fear* ^-^ tis what I thought, now go back to your corners and wait like good mental thoughts. (that sounded crazy :p)**

**Black Mistress- Oh boy, you and I are in the same boat. I have a pokemon fic and a dbz fic or two that haven't been updated in a lil over a year if not two ^-^;; bad authoress. I might take them down to finish them then repost, but I'm not sure yet. Hope this satisfies your appetite for awhile!**

**Ssjgoddesschico****- I could very easily see Hatori doing that to the poor dog. ^-^ BTW, thanks for supplying the names, I couldn't figure them out! It's been great chatting through E-mail too! Hope to hear from you again!**


	9. Wow, Randomness hey Hatori's getting Toh...

****

Disclaimer: Dun own it!

Camping Accident

Chap. 9

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Safely back in town, Haru peddled away, he still needed to find the gift he was going to get her! He peddled by a woman who was selling fresh milk; the cow she was using looked to him in question.

"Moo!" He.. er.. mooed.

"Mroooooooooo!" The cow responded, walking away from his owner to follow Haru.

"Hey! Get back here! STOP!" The woman screeched.

Haru pulled the brakes and looked back with confusion, the cow stopped behind him and swished her tail as the woman came running up to them angrily.

"How dare you! You can't just go around stealing other peoples' cows!" She chastised him.

"But.. I did not steal your cow, miss" Haru replied meekly.

"Why was it following you away huh?! You were calling it!" She yelled, pulling her cow away from him. Haru was confused beyond everything. 

Turning his head back to his destination, he noticed a store to his left. "Moo Moo Town!" Read the sign.

"Maybe I'll find it in there?" Haru mumbled, getting off his bike.

"Yey!! Thank you Hatori!! ^-^" Momiji bounced along, happily clutching his golden-rabbit decorated package to himself, "Toohru will love it!"

"Momiji, you aren't trying to steal Tohru from Yuki and Kyou are you?" Hatori questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, why would you say that??" Momiji asked with an innocent smile.

"Chocolate covered riceballs?" Hatori replied dryly.

"No! those are for me! I got Tohru something else!" Momiji grinned.

"Great, can't wait to see it.." Hatori stated, looking up towards the sky, He also needed to find her something, a stethoscope wasn't a bad idea… then she could play nurse to them all as well. A small smile crossed his lips as he imagined the ridiculous outfit Ayame would make for her and the blushing faces of Yuki and Kyou.

"Hatori, what's making you so happy? Did you figure out what you were getting for Tohru?" Momiji asked.

Hatori coughed and shook his head.  
That night, after Momiji was asleep, Hatori was rustling around his room and office.

"mm… where is it??" He mumbled, opening a box.

Inside the box was a bunch of old things that Kana used to own.

"It's gotta be in here…" Hatori began rummaging through the precious keepsakes gently.

He found a small velvet box and flipped it open idly. 'The engagement ring I bought for her…' Shaking his head with a hint of a smile, he placed it aside and continued to look.

"So, what have you to report to me?" A dark voice asked full of malice.

"Only that the girl, Tohru, is having a birthday party next week." Replied a very obedient voice.

"I see… and now that I'm off that weird medicine that that traitor, Hatori, put me on… she will taste my revenge!" declared the first voice cynically.

"How much easier could they make it for you, Akito, the dumb girl would probably invite you to her party." The second grinned.

"Most likely, all I'd have to do is hug her, then she'd be practically helpless in her new Junnishi form… and when she changed back…" Akito trailed off in an evil laughter.

"Should I call for her, Akito?" the voice asked, a tad unsurely.

"That will not be necessary, Kureno, my arrival will be a surprise…" Akito hissed.

"As you wish, Akito." Kureno replied, bowing before leaving.

Shigure was busy typing his story when a light knock sounded on his door.

"Come in only if you're not Mit-chan!" He called in a sing-song voice full of amusement.

"It's only me.." Kyou muttered, stepping into the small room and closing the door.

"Baka Neko!" Shigure cheered, jumping from his seat with open arms.

Kyou stepped aside, allowing Shigure to crash into the floor face first, "I did not come here to be hugged by you."

Sitting up and whining with tears streaming down his face, the crushed dog replied, "Awww Kyou is so mean~!"

"I came to ask a question about Tohru's birthday." Kyou stated, sitting down in front of him.

"Ahh, is Kyou trying to get a heads up on what Yuki's getting for our lovely Tohru? I bet you wanna get something better!" Shigure teased.

"That's not it!" Kyou yelled, turning a bit red, "I….umm, this is your house.."

"Yes…?" Shigure prompted with a grin.

"And… Tohru likes cats, so.." Kyou continued uncertainly.

"You want to bring another cat into this household?!" Shigure barked, sounding appalled.

"I needed your permission first.." Kyou said sourly.

"What a cute idea! I'm not sure Yuki would like it though, what if the little kitty tries to eat him after he's been transformed?" Shigure pondered.

"The damn rat deserves to be eaten by her cat; maybe he'd know where he stands then!" Kyou shouted triumphantly.

"Okay okay, you can get her a cat, but not a big one okay???" Shigure agreed, stifling a giggle.

Kyou got up to leave with a nod, he turned his head slightly at the door, "Thanks…" With that, he left.

Shigure was grinning from ear to ear, he had lost Tohru but he still did everything he could imagine to please her; young love was so cute!

Kisa was at Kagura's house, they were sharing their gift ideas.

"See? It's almost finished, isn't it cute??" Kagura gushed, holding up her creation.

"Wow! ^-^ It looks just like Yuki, Sissy will like it!" Kisa smiled.

"What have you decided to get Tohru, Kisa?" Kagura asked curiously.

"Well, I have a picture of the two of us, but I'm not sure what I'd like to do with it." Kisa replied meekly.

Kagura took the picture from her and smiled, "Why don't I make you something to put it in for her?"

"That would be great! But, don't you have to finish your present for her first?" Kisa questioned.

"I'm almost done with it, it just needs some pockets to hold things in and finishing touches and that's it." Kagura said dismissively

"Could you create a Tiger?" Kisa asked with a small smile.

"Yup, should I make a spot for the picture?" Kagura agreed.

"Hai!" Kisa cheered enthusiastically.

'The gift doesn't have to be physical… so then, what do I get her?' Hiro mused, going through some random shops in town. Thinking back to their first meeting, Hiro remembered how upset Tohru got when he took her wallet with the picture of her mother in it. 'She really likes that picture… must be the only one she has of her mother.' He thought, forming an idea slowly. He ran into another store to find the desired things. While looking through the picture frames, he spotted a really nice one with silver butterflies on the border. 'Perfect, now I need to get the picture to have it blown up..' Hiro purchased the frame and wandered home so that he could talk to Tohru tomorrow.

In the kitchen, Tohru hummed happily. The rice cooker hummed in the background as she worked expertly, molding and shaping the rice with her delicate hands.

"I really hope they enjoy these! ^-^ I made them their favorite flavors!" Tohru beamed proudly. 

Next to her sat a plate with some finished on it already, in peculiar shapes, a dog, mouse, and cat, to name a few. Tohru felt so guilty about everyone doing these things for her that she needed to give them something in return, she thought the idea was cute.

"Let go of me!!!" Yuki wailed as Ayame held him down.

"Baby brother! I just need a few measurements! We want your tux to fit after all!" Ayame smiled, "Mine, a little help please?"

"Ahh.. I'm a bit busy!" Mine called, trying to hold Kyou in place.

"Get away from me! I'm not marrying her!!!" Kyou screamed, stomping slowly towards the door, dragging poor Mine attached to his ankles.

'Almost…..there!' He grunted mentally, hand reaching for the door.

"Baka Neko! Get back here and help me!" Yuki cried.

"He's your brother, I shouldn't get involved in family affairs… it's uhh, part of my code!" Kyou called back.

"Since when do you have a code?!" Yuki yelled desperately.

"I just made it up! Help yourself, rat!" Kyou hissed, grabbing the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door flung open, smacking Kyou clear in the face as a dark-haired man entered.

"OW!" Kyou cried, falling on top of Mine and transforming.

"Oops, gomen-ne, baka neko, didn't see you there!" Shigure laughed, seeing the ticked off sour-puss.

"Gotchya!" Mine grinned victoriously, holding up the Kyou kitty.

"Hurray!" Shigure cheered.

"Aww now we'll have to wait until he changes back to get his measurements…" Ayame frowned disappointedly.

"Mine! Come here!" Yuki barked, anxiousness in his eyes.

"Uhh…. No I think Aya has you…" Mine replied, backing away slowly.

"Get over here and hug me!!!!!!" Yuki growled.

"Hahahaha, silly baby brother, I'm almost done, just chill out!" Ayame laughed, holding Yuki down and somehow getting accurate measurements all at the same time.

"Leave me alone! It's too soon, I can't ask her to marry me now! Its only been a few days!" Yuki complained.

"A few days since confession, yes; but the girl has been living with you for a few years! ^-^" Ayame corrected.

"Don't be shy, Yuki, listen to your older brother!" Shigure added.

"Leave me alone!" Yuki screamed again.

"Hey, get me out of this cage!" Kyou growled.

"Nope, gotta keep you here till you transform!" Mine admonished.

"I'm not marrying the stupid boar!" he replied.

"But, you already proposed!" Mine whined.

"DID NOT!" Kyou screamed.

"Then, why are we going to so much trouble?" She questioned.

"Cause they forced me to!!!" Kyou whined.

"Oh well, we still need to measure." Mine dismissed, walking off to help Ayame.

"Someone help me…" Kyou mewled piteously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Kyou… Hehehehehe, oh well the wedding preparations and birthday preparations are on there way! Thanks for waiting patiently you guys, I'm trying my hardest to get this rolling smoothly again. Tough transition from typing off of paper to typing as you go; bear with me! ^-^

So sorry it took forever to get this up, I've had it finished for about a week now, but because of problems with my internet at home and the LAN connection between the two computers we have, I was unable to upload. I'm at a friends house uploading it, sorry if it's a bit screwed up, this thing went from an XP machine to a 97 so I had to reformat it. Gomen again, but please enjoy!

Wow, I've got 7 times the amount of chapters I've posted in reviews so far! That's the most I've ever gotten! :D I feel happy now! *listens to readers mutter things like "loser.."* eheh? ^-^;;;

Momori- Thanks, heres a new chapter for you to read! ^-^ wow, two reviews? How'd you do that?

Sky Dragon- Lol *pictures Chibi Gure and Aya dancing too* awwwww ^-^ if you get them, do I get Kyou? :p I'm sure Momiji knows too, he's smarter than he acts! I think Ritsu is downright funny, but the spazing over everything can get annoying… his mom scared me at first o.o; I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Pen2- Ehh, no I'm not trying to confuse you! ^-^ *grin* yes, they are still in high school… but I could so see Kagura plotting with tohru to get the guys to marry them, and Tohru agreeing blindly. I could also see Shigure and Ayame, with their hentai/manly romance thing, pushing the kids into it! ^-^ lol, thanks for telling me my story line is cute though! Enjoy the chapter!

Black Mistress- Yea, I do like Kyou/Kagura; as much as I love Kyou, I know he feels something for her deep down! Thanks lots! Great minds do think a like. I'd be interested in reading your Yugioh and Fruits Basket fics when you bring them out! ^-^ Till then, I get to entertain you with my fic! Wee ^-^ Enjoy!

Lady Kitsuna The Fox- *laughs at the kitsuna wall print she has* hehe, I run into walls too, tis fun, ne? hehehe me thinks your hyper! Yes, Kagura ish evil… corrupting the innocence that is Tohru!

Tohru: *blush blush* Oh my, I'm not really going to do that with Yuki-kun, am I???

Kagura: Eventually!

Tohru: eep! *faints*

*thud*

Kagura: Tohru-chan?

Hehehehehe ^-^

Kitty- Neko-san! :D *grin* aww you wanna break poor Kagura's heart and make Kyou leave her? Okay, it will be dramatic, but… in this story Kyou's gonna be with her, maybe I'll make another one and pair him with Tohru! *evil grin* Amber-chan will kill me for this one… but I'll put Yuki with Kagura!!!! Mwahahahhahahaa…. Erm… not really, please continue reading, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

Inuyashachic515- gee, I never thought of it.. ^-^; my color sense is next to none, I know blues and some pinks and purples but that's bout it, maybe you could help? ^-^ Aww, sorry bout the passing of your other pets! *cries* I agree bout the voice actors thing, they do sound younger or older normally! *recently heard Kenshin's Japanese voice* It was funny, but he sounded sick! "Oro!!!" XD

C.B.- lol! Yuki will definitely feel a bit awkward after the wedding, huh? I also enjoyed the scene with Ritsu and his mother. I altered it a bit from what I had originally written on my notebook, but I just made it longer.

Shemai_Panthea- lol, cute review, I'm glad you've made an exception to the stuff you normally read, I'll try to keep this interesting. Hatori's gift was kinda hard for me to come up with, but I think I have it now. Akito's back to being his malicious, creepy self, and Tohru's in trouble! I'm developing a plot, yey! ^-^

Sakuya- lol, I think they live to humiliate their cousins, but I guess weddings would work too ^-^ thanks for the review!

JulyGirl- Here ya go! ^-^ enjoy!

Goddess_Diana_Hectate- Yes, one other reviewer told me, but thanks all the same, I really should have known them, but I didn't o.o; enjoy this chapter.

Grrl N- ^-^ Yup, I enjoyed it, glad you did too, poor Yuki and Kyou!

Ssjgoddesschico- Yes, he most certainly does! So does Ayame! ^-^

Tanis Dragon- Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	10. Akito Attacks! Save Tohru!

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it!**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap. 10**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Tohru was running for her life, clothes clenched tightly between small jaws. '_I hope they didn't see, please don't let them have seen!' She pleaded as tears escaped her eyes in her mad flight._**

**Earlier she had been talking with Uo and Hana while walking from class to her locker. She had just told them about the birthday party that the Souma's had planned for her with glee. One of the Yuki fan club girls, hiding in the sea of students, knocked into Tohru violently, shoving her foreword. Unfortunately for Tohru, a guy had been walking right in front of her! _'Oh no! Not again, Yuki and Kyou aren't even here this time!'_ She shrieked mentally as she felt their bodies collide.**

**            "Tohru!" Uo called.**

**            "Feel my wrath!" Hana called, staring down the frightened Yuki fan girl.**

***Poof!***

**She didn't look around to make sure no one noticed; she just collected her clothes and scampered away as quickly as her small paws would carry her.**

**She slowed as soon as she reached the Souma forest and looked back the path she just came from. Not seeing anyone around she breathed a sigh of relief and settled down to catch her breath.**

**            "Tohru… She's that way" A familiar voice drawled.**

**            "Ah~h!" Tohru yelped.**

**            "Tohru!" Uo shouted, moving the bush aside and just about stepping on the small fox.**

**            "Uo!" Tohru barked, moving out of the way of her friend's feet.**

**            Uo looked down and gasped, "T…..Tohru?!"**

**            "Oh my, I felt her waves alter, but I never expected this.." Hana mused thoughtfully, observing the small brown fox.**

**            "Uo, Hana, I'm so sorry! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Now you'll probably have to have your memories erased! I'm sorry!!" Tohru apologized, large tears spilling from her blue eyes as she cried hysterically.**

**            "Tohru, what are you talking about?" Uo questioned confused.**

**            "I… I'm part of—" Tohru began, but..**

***Poof!***

**            Uo's eyes widened, "Tohru, where are your clothes?!"**

**            "Ano… Uo is standing on them.." Tohru meekly stated, hiding behind a tree.**

**            "Sorry…" Uo muttered, throwing Tohru her clothes.**

**            "Tohru, what happened? Your waves felt like those Soumas." Hana noted.**

**            Tohru stepped out from behind the tree, fully dressed, "Ah.. hai, there's a good reason for that."**

**She explained the reason behind her transforming into a fox and told them that the Soumas were also special like that.**

**            "Is that why I sensed animal spirits around them?" Hana asked.**

**            "Yes.." Tohru looked at the ground, tears threatening to spill over again. _'I just broke my promise to the Soumas! I told the secret.. what will they think of me?'_ She thought sadly.**

**            "We should get you back to their home; maybe they can help us clear a few things up." Uo suggested, supporting her friend.**

**            "Agreed." Came Hana's solemn reply.**

**At home, Yuki and Kyou were at it once again…**

**            "This is all you fault, kuso nezumi!" Kyou spat angrily.**

**            "_My_ fault?! How do you figure?" Yuki responded defensively.**

**            "Because of your idiot brother, I've gotta marry the boar!" Kyou roared.**

**            "How's that my fault? You're the one who said you loved her!" Yuki barked back.**

**            "How come you get to marry Tohru?!" Kyou snarled.**

**            "Because, Baka Neko, I love her!" Yuki stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world… which it was.**

**The argument wasn't continued however, because at that moment, all ears turned to the sound of the door opening. The accompanying eyes widened as Tohru came into the room, followed by Uo and Hana. **

**            "Tohru??" Shigure questioned curiously.**

**            "I'm sorry!" Tohru broke out, sobbing, "I had to tell them, they saw!"**

**            "Saw what Tohru?" Yuki asked worriedly, a small suspicion in the back of his mind.**

**            "I got transformed into a fox on the way to my locker, Uo and Hana tracked me down after I tried to get away… I had to tell them about the secret. I'm sorry.." Tohru explained.**

**            "Hahaha! Orange-top is a lil kitty cat!" Uo laughed, giving Kyou a noogie.**

**            "Damn Yankee! This isn't a time to be joking! Your memories could be erased now!" Kyou growled at her.**

**            "Inu.." Hana quietly spoke, gaining their attention, "Nezumi, and Neko…. Two of the three are part of the Junnishi, are they not?"**

**            "I'm part of it too!" Kyou raged.**

**            "No you're not.." Yuki admonished.**

**            "Only because your damn spirit tricked mine!" Kyou bit back heatedly.**

**            "maa maa, that's all in the past! We've got a bigger problem at hand! Tohru transformed in school, others may have seen her as well!" Shigure scolded.**

**            "I took care of the one who caused Tohru to transform…" Hana began, looking at Yuki, "One of your fan club members I believe.."**

**            "They don't know about the curse do they?!" Yuki panicked.**

**            "Naaah, those idiots probably don't even know what they did." Uo dismissed the idea.**

**            "This is very bad! Akito may have the entire school's memories erased now!" Yuki cursed.**

**            "Who cares!?" Kyou growled, your fan club will be gone, aren't you happy for that?" Kyou blinked unbelievably.**

**            "Tohru will loose her friends, Baka Neko!" Yuki glared.**

**            "Well, we can just tell Akito that they saw nothing!" Kyou replied desperately.**

**            "Uo and Hana would not tell! I know they wouldn't!" Tohru defended on her friends' behalves.**

**            "Tohru's kept this secret from us for a few years now! I'm sure I could keep if from the rest of the world, Hana and I could keep her from transforming as well!" Uo added.**

**            I will gain nothing in revealing your secret, it will be safe." Hana also added to the defense.**

**            Yuki smiled in apology, "Thank you, but we still must see Akito about this…."**

**            "I'm sorry Yuki….I'm sorry." Tohru whispered.**

**            "It's alright Tohru, we'll just have to postpone your birthday." Shigure consoled, patting the weeping girl on the back.**

**            "I won't let him hurt you, Tohru" Kyou glared with fire in his eyes, "nor will Hatori erase your friends' memories."**

**            "I will not let him either." Yuki assured quietly, smiling into her hopeful eyes.**

**            "What are we waiting for; let's go see this Akito person! I still need to get Tohru a birthday present!" Uo announced loudly, giving her friend a strong-willed smile.**

**            "Thank you, I'm undeserving of such great friends!" Tohru smiled happily, wiping your eyes dry.**

**            "Of course you deserve us!" Shigure grinned.**

**Inside the main house gates, Tohru began pointing out and explaining things to Uo and Hana as Momiji had done for her on her first visit.**

**            "When we get in here, sit down and do not speak unless Akito speaks to you first, alright?" Shigure informed sternly.**

**            "Why do you guys make this Akito guy out to sound so evil?" Uo asked with a raided eyebrow.**

**            "Arisa, just do as he says, this place…feels sinister somehow." Hana whispered to her friend.**

**Yuki shuddered involuntarily, _'She doesn't know how right she is.. how am I going to protect Tohru, I can't fight Akito!'_**

**Akito sat in the darkest corner of his room, planning his attack on Tohru; _'What would hurt Yuki most?'_**

**            "Master Akito!" Kureno shouted, barging into the room out of breath.**

**            "Kureno, where are your manners?" Akito hissed, sending him a cold glare.**

**            "Uh, I'm sorry! But I came to inform you that Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and two other girls that I do not know are headed this way!" Kureno informed frantically.**

**            "Hmmm have they come to attack me?" Akito wondered aloud.**

**            "I'm not sure, but Tohru was crying lightly.." Kureno supplied.**

**            "What did that stupid wench do now?!" Akito roared angrily, he turned a glare on Kureno, "Invite them in immediately!"**

**            "Right away.." Kureno bowed respectfully and left to carry out his orders.**

**            Yuki raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Kureno?"**

**            "I have been sent to escort your group straight to Master Akito's room, please come along." Kureno said mechanically.**

**            Tohru bowed in respect to Kureno with a smile on her face, "Thank you Mr. Kureno!"**

**            Kureno grunted and looked away.**

**            "Why you! Tohru was just showing you some respect you should learn to do the same!" Uo erupted.**

**            "I only show my respect to Master Akito.." Kureno replied rudely, "he is the only one worthy of it."**

**            "Chicken…" Hana mumbled.**

**            "Call me what you like, outsider, makes no difference to me." With this he turned his head slightly to glare at her but was met with a mysterious danger that Akito never possessed, his eyes widened slightly in fear, but he turned away before any of them could see.**

**            Hana's eyes glinted mischievously, she had seen the fear and she would use it to her advantage, "It is true, you are the Chicken of the zodiac, your personality suggests it; the fact that you'll only respond with respect to your head rooster and peck at others outside your family shows it clearly."**

**            Kureno shrugged, he wasn't going to meet her eyes again, he felt fear towards this stranger and he wouldn't let it show.**

**            "Hana is creepy!" Shigure whined.**

**            "Whimpering puppy.." Hana muttered.**

**            "Hana means well!" Tohru beamed brightly.**

**            Shigure clung to her with tears flowing from his eyes, "Oh thank goodness that Tohru is here to protect me from her scary friends!"**

**            "Shut up you loudmouthed fool!" Kyou rumbled, knocking the dog roughly over the head.**

**            "You're the loudmouth, Orange-top." Uo sighed, rubbing her ears.**

**            "Be quiet, all of you; we're here." Kureno growled annoyed.**

**            Yuki swallowed hard as they were let into the dark room, his heartbeat quickened involuntarily and his movements became somewhat rigid.**

**            Hana and Kyou took notice to this.**

**            "We should be wary." Hana murmured.**

**            "Uh, right.." Kyou replied quietly, realizing she was talking to him alone.**

**Everyone kneeled down and bowed respectfully.**

**            "Hey, what the he~" Uo began her protest, but was roughly dragged down to the floor by Kyou.**

**            "Just be quiet and follow along!" He hissed in her ear.**

**            "You brought the stupid cat into my presence?" Akito snarled, "That damn disgrace to the family?!"**

**Kyou growled low in his throat but suppressed his anger, he would not attack Akito unless Yuki accompanied him, he was sure of that.**

**Uo looked to Kyou out of the corner of her eyes, an emotion close to sympathy shining within them.**

**            "He came of his own will." Yuki answered Akito curtly.**

**            "My dear Yuki, you've come to me as well..." Akito cooed, walking towards his favorite mouse; however, he stopped short and looked in question at the two new bowed heads, "Ahh, but who's this you've brought with you?"**

**            "They, are the reason I've even come" Yuki forced out evenly.**

**            "Ah, Mr. Akito?" Tohru spoke up, raising her head a bit to look at him.**

**            "What do you want?! Did I even address you?!" Akito roared into her face.**

**            "Ah, no you did not, but I felt you must know that I'm actually the reason why we came.." Tohru spoke softly.**

**            "Tohru, you don't have to~" Yuki began.**

**            "Shut up, Yuki!" Akito cut him off sharply, turning back to Tohru with as sweet a smile as he could muster, which still held malice, "Let our _sweet_ Tohru speak!"**

**'His intentions are not pure.. I fear for Tohru's safety. Wait; could this be the evil I've sensed hidden under the Soumas' mask? It must be. We've got to be careful! Tohru..' Hana's thoughts spelled out danger in big, bold, red letters within her mind.**

**            "Mr. Akito… I, I fear I've let out the secret; I'm very sorry, you may have to erase my school's memories. I've brought along my two friends, Uo and Hana, I'm certain they know, I transformed back in front of them…" Tohru explained.**

**            "Your whole school knows?! Is this what you've come to tell me? That I need to clean up the mess you've made for us?!" Akito assaulted her with questions, his voice growing in volume and rage with each one.**

**            Tohru's brave front crumbled, tears spilled over once again, "Yes, I'm very sorry! Please don't punish them! It's not their fault, I…I was being careless!"**

**            "Tohru it wasn't your fault, don't listen to him!" Uo called out, Kyou clamped his hand over her mouth quickly.**

**            "I thought I told you to stay quiet?!" He whispered harshly to her.**

**            "Who are you to speak without being asked?! I will deal with your impertinence later.." Akito trailed off, leaving a thick tension in Uo's chest.**

**            "No, please don't! Don't hurt them!" Tohru pleaded loudly.**

**            "And you… wench! I trusted you to keep our family's secret! You became part of it even, and yet you go and release it to the whole world!" Akito grabbed her to her feet harshly.**

**            "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to!" Tohru whimpered, meeting his gaze, "I truly feel horrible about it, punish me if you'd like, but leave my friends out of it! It wasn't their fault!"**

**Yuki winced, '_You shouldn't have given yourself to him, Tohru..'_**

**            Akito smirked, "I like your guts, and maybe I'll consider your plea?"**

**Hana and Uo's head shot up instantly, _'What does this freak mean?! Is he really going to hurt Tohru?!'_ Their minds screaming in unison.**

**            Akito looked to the two girls, "Can you keep our secret?" he asked softly.**

**            Uo and Hana nodded stiffly.**

**            "Then I guess I won't have your memories erased, just deny anything anyone asks about Tohru." Akito ordered.**

**            Uo was about to speak when Akito continued, "That is all, is it not? You are excused, please leave."**

**Hana tugged her friend out of the room, "We mustn't argue with him Arisa, he possesses some strange evil."**

**            "Wha? Uh okay, sure…" Uo muttered, she turned to Akito, "hey, you better not hurt her, do you hear me?!"**

**            "Of course, loud and clear…" Akito responded with a dark smirk.**

**Uo glared at him and reluctantly let Hana pull her from the room. Kyou growled, their power was dwindling…**

**            Tohru smiled up at Akito, "Thank you, for not involving them!"**

**            Akito's smirk faltered slightly, "Don't thank me just yet, _dear_ Tohru.."**

**_'Akito… Don't do anything drastic.. she's not part of our family!' Shigure thought fearfully._**

**'Tohru…' A tear rolled down his cheek, Akito was going to do something bad, and he knew it!**

**Kyou continued his growling, steadily growing in volume like a caged tiger, being tormented to the end of its last nerve.**

**Tohru's eyes widened slightly when Akito pulled her roughly to her feet once more, this time embracing her with a sinister gleam in his eyes.**

***poof!***

**Her clothes fell to the floor as Akito looked at the small trembling creature tucked into his arms; he began to laugh manically.**

**            "Finally, I can get rid of you, Tohru Honda!" Hey bellowed.**

**            "A…Akito?!" Tohru yipped in fear.**

**            "Shut up you Vixen wench! You pulled Yuki away from me, turned my family against me!" Akito shook her by the scruff of her neck viciously. **

**            "Akito!" Shigure yelled, "What are you doing?!"**

**            He flung Tohru's fragile form against the nearest wall, "Silence, Traitor! I'm acting my revenge upon this damn fox bitch!"**

**            "A… Akito!" Yuki coughed, barely able to believe what he was seeing, _'this has got to be a nightmare!'_**

**Akito grabbed Tohru up by her tail, laughing even louder at her yelps. _'This will teach you to get involved so deeply with us.. Tohru Honda!' he thought in fury. Letting go of her tail, he kicked the small brown body across the floor with all his might. Tohru felt bones cracking within her animal body, breathing suddenly became difficult. She struggles to get back on her paws, whimpering under the immense shocks of pain she was feeling throughout her body. Akito growled at her attempts to get back up, __'She's defying me! Damn her!' With a primal roar he kicked her in her ribs once more, sending her sprawling over the floor once again, landing in front of Yuki's downcast eyes. Akito grinned, __'That's right! Watch her suffer Yuki… Watch her and know that this is all your fault!' Yuki gasped, Tohru's breathing was coming in short labored gasps, she was having trouble moving her left hind paw, and her vision was becoming blurred._**

**            "Y..yuki?" She mewled in question.**

**Yuki's eyes widened as the sting of unshed tears met them. How could he sit here and let Akito do this to her?! She didn't deserve this!**

**            "Damn you Akito! You'll pay for that!" Kyou's resolve broke, in a mad fury he was upon Akito.**

**He swung and kicked like mad; trying his best to protect Tohru since the kuso nezumi seemed paralyzed. Akito smirked at Kyou's futile attempts and easily dodged him; he then uppercut him sharply in the stomach. Kyou stumbled backwards hacking and gasping for air at the same time. A small splatter of blood landed on the hard wooden floor; Kyou felt like Akito had crushed all the organs in his soft, unprotected abdomen.**

**Tentively reaching out a trembling hand, he stroked Tohru's fur, withdrawing quickly when she gasped and coiled in pain. His heart wrenched and his eyes flicked to Shigure, who appeared to be crying softly himself. Why couldn't anyone do anything to prevent this?! Why did people have to get hurt before? Yuki clenched his teeth and forced his tears to stop. If no one else was going to do anything besides himself and Baka Neko, then so be it, He'd put Akito in his place with Kyou's help alone. **

**            "Stop it… Akito, that will be enough!" He snarled venomously, standing up and meeting Akito's eyes, his own barely slits in which a deep violet light emerged.**

**Akito looked into Yuki's eyes, a danger that he'd never seen from the younger boy shown through those two slits, he wondered for a fraction if maybe he had gone too far this time; however, he quickly dismissed the fear and met his challenge evenly. 'So, even my little mouse has decided to grow some guts and oppose me as well? I will not have it!' He glowered mentally.**

**            "Yuki… Do you honestly think you can help her? Do you think you can make her pain go away?" Akito asked menacingly.**

**            "Maybe not this pain, but I can take care of you now and prevent her any future harm!" Yuki bellowed.**

**Shigure's head rose to watch the oncoming battle, Yuki was finally going to defend himself from Akito, all over Tohru. He smiled; he knew she'd bring out the best of this tortured family. Akito started things off, impatient with Yuki's stalling. He charged Yuki, fist poised to attack his pretty little face.**

**            "You better beat him… Kus~o Nezumi…" Kyou rasped.**

**            "Don't worry Baka Neko… I will not fail my friends any longer, not this time! You won't beat me Akito.." Yuki responded, resentment heavy in his tone.**

**Yuki blocked Akito's fist, raw energy crackling from the impact. In his moment of surprise, Akito was flung to the floor, Yuki soon followed his vicious onslaught, repeating his angry question over and over, "How could you do that to her!?"  Her kicked Akito's slim form quickly into the air and came back down on his neck with his elbow. Akito's eyes widened.**

**            "Insolent brat!" Akito spat, standing shakily and spitting out some blood that had collected at the corner of his mouth, "I took you in when your own brother rejected you!"**

**Akito lunged foreword and punched Yuki across the jaw, sending him spiraling into the wall.**

**            "That was torture, not kindness!" Yuki replied icily, countering Akito's strike with a roundhouse to the head; Akito was slammed to the floor again with great force.**

**Akito propped himself unsteadily on his hands and knees, coughing violently, blood seeping from a wound to his temple. Yuki brutally kicked him in the ribs like he had done to Tohru. Akito fell aside, cringing as bones cracked under Yuki's primal rage.**

**            "Yuki! Don't kill him!" Shigure cried out as Yuki advanced upon Akito again.**

**            "Why shouldn't I?! All he's ever done is cause this family pain and suffering! Why shouldn't I make him suffer now?!" Yuki yelled, turning his cold glare to Shigure.**

**            "It's not right; Tohru wouldn't want you to kill him.." Shigure softened his voice from desperation, looking down at the injured fox in his arms.**

**Yuki looked at Tohru, who was still barely breathing, and his eyes immediately opened from the dark slits they had become; the light violet returned once again as worry took over. He quickly abandoned Akito and rushed over to Shigure.**

**            "We need to take her to Hatori, Now!" He barked.**

**            "Yes, I'll take her, help Kyou up and meet me in his office." Shigure nodded cooperatively.**

**            "Okay, don't let her stop breathing, Shigure! Please…" Yuki pleaded, looking at the floor.**

**            "I won't, Yuki, I promise." Shigure smiled, then walked to the door with Tohru cradled protectively.**

**Outside he met Uo and Hana, whose faces were tear streaked, they had been listening to everything. Kureno lay in a heap in the corner, thanks to Uo, he did not stop them.**

**            Shigure smiled at the little fox, _'She doesn't know how fortunate she is to have such dedicated friends..' "We need to get her to the family doctor, quick!"_**

**             "Where is he? Far?" Uo asked rapidly, panicked at the sight of her friend in her fox form, fur and body mangled and dully alive.**

**            "Follow me, he is close by." Shigure nodded and took off down the hall, the two girls in tow.**

**'Tohru, please be alright!" Hana thought dismally.**

**Back in the room, Yuki gave Akito one last powerful kick to the gut and knocked him unconscious. He then bent down to help Kyou to his feet.**

**            "Ku…so Nezu~mi" Kyou coughed, "I don't need your… help!"**

**            "Yes you do, quit being stubborn. You need to get to Hatori as well." Yuki scolded sternly.**

**            "Where's Toh~ru?" Kyou asked in concern.**

**            "Shigure already took her to Hatori's office, we need to get there too, don't worry, I took care of Akito." Yuki grunted slightly, bearing the most of Kyou's weight on his fatigued body.**

**Kyou nodded and tried to help Yuki as much as he could to get them to Hatori's office.**

**Hatori had been talking lightly with Momiji about the gift he had found for Tohru when his door was frantically flung open to reveal a panting Shigure. **

**            Noticing the desperation in his eyes, Hatori began the questions, "Shigure? What's wrong, what's in your arms?!"**

**            "Tooru?" Momiji asked horrified, peering into Shigure's arms.**

**            "You need to help her! Please!" Hana begged, tears flowing from her eyes, Uo held her friend from collapsing hopelessly.**

**            "Please help her…" Uo softly asked.**

**            "Lay her down! What happened?! Why is she still in fox form?" Hatori ordered.**

**            "She transformed in school, we brought her here to see Akito…he transformed her and began his assault." Shigure explained.**

**            Hatori's eyes widened, "Yuki? Is he alright?"**

**            "Yuki's fine, he's bringing Kyou now, you will have to check out Akito as well, he pushed Yuki over the edge this time, and paid for it." Shigure supplied. Hatori nodded in understanding and prepared another table for Kyou.**

**Hatori began to look over Tohru's animal body for signs of external wounds. At his soft prodding he got many pained yelps from the young girl, and found that she mainly had bruises. He suspected that she might have broken ribs as well, her breathing was labored.**

**            "All I can tell right now is that her body is badly bruised and her left hind leg is broken…" Hatori informed them, "I'm going to need to get her x-rayed as well, and she might have a punctured lung."**

**            "Poor Tohru.." Hana cried.**

**            "I knew we shouldn't have left her in there!" Uo shouted in rage.**

**Yuki stormed through the open door at that moment, Kyou slung over his shoulders.**

**            "Yuki, Kyou, over here." Hatori motioned them to the other examination table set up.**

**Yuki gently placed Kyou down and looked up at Hatori in fear.**

**            "How is Tohru?" He asked.**

**            "I'm not sure; we need to get her X-rayed." Hatori responded grimly.**

**Yuki nodded and walked over to her side. He gently stroked the fur on her head as she trembled in a distressed unconsciousness. Hatori checked over Kyou and found that he was just winded from the strong blow to his gut, still, he wrapped his stomach in bandages to hold everything in place. Kyou's eyes were glued to Tohru's battered body; he was seething with rage. Then he remembered how Yuki had fought Akito over her. _'So that's his true power? How could I have ever contested?'_ He shook his head with a sad smile. 'I'll just have to train harder…' **

**Hatori gently picked up Tohru's limp body and headed for the x-ray room. Yuki sat there, eyes still on the spot she laid like she had never moved. Half of him was cheering because he had finally defeated Akito; however, the other half knew the price he paid to achieve that victory.**

**            'Tohru, please be alright, you can't leave me.' Yuki thought sadly.**

**Later on, Hatori drove them all home; Tohru was bandaged up, and set up in her own bed. Hatori had somehow managed to revert her to her human form once again, and the dark purple bruises blotting her pale skin were heart wrenching.  Hatori informed them that he was going to stay and monitor her for a few weeks, so he brought all his medical equipment and some clothes. Momiji also decided to come along. For once in his young Usagi life, he was silent, struck speechless by the sheer brutality of Tohru's injuries. His innocent mind couldn't form words to describe what he felt.**

**In all, the bulk of the Souma Junnishi were all grieving over their dear friend's pain by the end of the week. They all visited her every other day if they couldn't make it each day. And Yuki…Yuki had never been so withdrawn, he ignored all attempts to try and bring his spirits up, he would only be happy when Tohru regains consciousness. Kyou was also in a slump, he allowed Kagura to cry all over him, he didn't have the heart to push her away this time, he felt the same way.**

**Over the next few weeks Hatori would only leave Shigure's house to check on Akito every other day; he wasn't particularly please with their clan head, but as a doctor he couldn't leave him for dead. Eventually Tohru's health began to increase again, much to many Souma members' relief.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 10 is finished! Wow, emotional one! I hope you all enjoyed this! I almost cried while writing it, how could I be so cruel.. *sigh* oh well, the next one will be on a happier note. For all those who wanted to see the true Akito break through, this one is for you! It's also for all those Yuki fans.**

**Please leave me a review, tell me what ya think! ^-^**

**Chachi- I'm glad you're enjoying the slight OOCness! ^-^ I thought the medication was a good excuse for my prior inability to include Akito's personality in this light hearted fic! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Lunar Crush- Thank you! ^-^ if you enjoy cute lil FB stories you could read my one-shot song fic to Crush by mandy ****moore****, or read Kagami, written by Callie Wilson, which I am helping with ^-^ anyway, thanks for the compliment, hope ya enjoyed this chapter!**

**Purrfect679- Wow, you reviewed every chapter! ^-^ thanks, I'm immensely glad you're enjoying Akito's character, here's a dose of his true self, enjoy!**

**Kanzaki- lol I'm still thinking of how the dress will look, maybe someone could help me on that? My designing skills are right next to my color matching skills! Hehehe slim to none! ^-^;;;**

**Onigiri Momoko- Most of my fics are written while I'm either hyper or insanely tired so I'm glad the feeling got across! ^-^**

**Grrl N- lol I felt sorry for both! ^-^ I feel even more sorry for what I wrote in this chapter though! ;-;**

**Black Mistress- lol *amused by the lil dances* don't worry, I've dedicated myself to this! I plan to finish it! My determination will see me through, even if I have to force my fingers to type and squeeze my mind for the lines! Hahahahaha! XD**

**Sakuya- Yea, I thought that mental image was funny myself, poor Kyou! *looks at her kitten who is looking at her oddly* ehehehehe ^-^; not you lil Kyou kitty! Kyou: *yawn***

**Callie Wilson- hahahaha! You're so funny Amber-chan! I won't leave ya hanging with this… though my patience with Kagami is running thin; Finish chapter 4, I wanna write on that story too!!!!! :D You're right too, RPing is fun, tis why I do it so often, though it's kinda hard to motivate you guys to play with me sometimes.. even when I'm playing the majority of the characters!! *realizes she's sounding like a lil kid and laughs* Here Amber-chan, don't maim me too badly for my cruelty! XD**

**Pen2- Hai, I'm doing my best to portray these characters as they were written by the creator! Sucks about the power thing though, I'm glad you persevere to continue reading this though! Thank you! Awww You named your kitten Kyou as well? I did too, lil orange tabby boy with deep amber eyes! Just like the real Kyou, it's kinda cool how similar they are, considering they kitten's eyes were still blue when I got him. So, what's your kitty look like? Thanks again, I read a lot of stories where the authors answered their reviewers and I felt happy when my reviews got answered, so I thought it'd be nice to answer my reviews as well, kinda gives me a sense of a personal connection with you all, ya know? ^-^ Thanks for reading!**

**Go- Yup a fuzzy lil kitten! ^-^ wee Yuki's gift will be something more than a gift, but I'm not giving it away if you dun know it already! ;) continue reading, glad you're enjoying this!**

**Ssjgoddesschico- Akito was up to being a baka! *looks at ssj on the floor in concern* you alright? Geez, I'm glad you're enjoying this, just don't hurt yourself over it ****okays****? :p By the way, do you get like a little notice when I update or something? Cause you're always the first to respond, and you respond usually within the first hour after I post the update! It's kinda cool!**


	11. Birthday Parties rule!

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it!**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap. 11**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A few days later, everyone was sitting at the table eating their take out Bento. Suddenly they heard a wild yell from upstairs and some resounding thuds coming from the stairs; a blonde haired boy came into the room out of breath, eyes sparkling like crazy.**

**            "Tooru's awake!" Momiji exclaimed.**

**            Yuki let a smile spread across his face in relief, she finally woke up; "That's wonderful news Momiji."**

**            Momiji's smile faltered a bit, "Well… Don't you all want to see her?!"**

**            "It's impolite to leave a meal without finishing it.." Hatori supplied.**

**            Momiji looked around the table as several nods followed, "Alright, I'll go keep her company until you finish then!"**

**Momiji left several delighted Soumas. Hatori smiled as he ate the last of his bento, _'Her spirit's very strong.'  Yuki looked to Kyou, who was being strangled by Kagura's hug out of happiness. _'Baka neko isn't resisting… hehe I guess he's giving in after all. Damn, retirement's gonna come early.'_ He thought with a mental laugh. Shigure was grinning like an idiot, _'Home cooked meals again! My flower is going to cook beautiful meals once more! ^-^'_ Ayame was also grinning, _'My brother won't be an early widower! Yey!'_ Kisa hugged Hiro gently, _'Sissy is gonna be alright, I'm so happy.'_ Hiro smirked to himself, __'Good, now my money won't be wasted on her gift!'_**

**Up in Tohru's room, Momiji was helping her sit up comfortably. Tohru sighed, she felt so weak, she couldn't even clean the house like she was supposed to; and she didn't even want to think of her job.**

**            "Don't worry Tooru!" Momiji exclaimed with a smile, "We've all been here to help out, and I took over your shift at daddy's work."**

**            "Thank you Momiji.." Tohru smiled, she was still pale, and the bruises weren't all gone yet, but she still shone brightly.**

**            "Tooru?" Momiji began, looking up at her, "Did it hurt a lot when Akito did all that to you?"**

**            Tohru looked to Momiji with surprise, "Uh, yes… it hurt a lot, but I deserved it, I guess. I broke my promise and let out the secret."**

**            "But, that wasn't _your fault! You were pushed!" Momiji defended._**

**            "I know, but-" Tohru began.**

**            "Momiji's right Tohru, it wasn't your fault, Akito shouldn't have done that to you." Shigure broke in, smiling at the girl. Behind him were Kisa, Hiro, Yuki, Kyou, Ayame, Hatori, and Kagura.**

**            "But… isn't it his job to punish those who don't behave?" Tohru asked innocently.**

**            "No, not for something as meaningless as an accident!" Kyou growled.**

**            "Hey, that _meaningless accident is going to cost me a lot of energy as I erase the school's memories…" Hatori mumbled dryly._**

**            "I forgive you Sissy!" Kisa smiled.**

**            "I guess I will too, I mean a rice ball like you couldn't _possibly_ let out the whole secret to spite us if she's a part of it too!" Hiro explained, but with a smile! :p**

**            "We all still love you just the same Tohru." Yuki added softly.**

**            Ayame came bouncing up behind his younger brother, "And as soon as you're better, we must have you try on the beautiful dress I made!"**

**            "Yea, my dress is adorable!!" Kagura squealed. **

**            "Oh no, not this again…" Yuki muttered crossly.**

**            "Aya! You never showed _me the pretty dresses!!" Shigure whined._**

**            "Oh Gure, you know I love surprising you!" Ayame squealed in return.**

**            "Give me a break! …better make my exit now before anyone notices me!" Kyou mumbled to himself, inching closer to the window, only to see Yuki standing in front of it glaring at him.**

**            "Where are you going, Baka neko? You're not leaving me here alone with him again; you will be polite and stay here!"**

**            "I'm not the dog! Go give orders to Shigure; I don't listen to creatures I view as _lunch." Kyou snarled._**

**            "In your insanity you've become cannibalistic? Geez that's really low! Even for you, _Kyou_!" Hiro cut in, surprising both boys.**

**            "The hell do you want runt?!" Kyou rounded on Hiro so fast he nearly fell over.**

**            "He has a point Baka Neko.." Yuki added oh so helpfully.**

**            "WAAAAAAAAA Kyou's going to eat me!" Momiji wailed.**

**            "I am not, shut up!" Kyou growled.**

**            "Silly kitty! You can't eat your cousins!" Ayame purred hugging Kyou and rubbing his cheek against his.**

**            "Gross, NEZUMI!!! Get your damn brother off me!" Kyou screamed.**

**            "Aya! I thought you loved me!" Shigure cried.**

**            "Gure!" Ayame shouted, jumping off Kyou and running for the dog, engulfing him in a hug.**

**            "Bakas!" Hatori mumbled, watching the scene unfold.**

**            "Don't worry Sissy, they're just really happy you're okay!" Kisa informed the terrified Tohru.**

**            "This is the most action I've seen from any of them since you got injured!" Kagura cheered.**

**Tohru's vision became clouded with tears as she smiled and nodded, '_The Souma's are so kind, I'm not worthy of their acceptance, but they give it unrelentingly.' Yuki looked to Tohru and smiled softly to see her smile so brightly._**

**Another week passed by quickly, Tohru ate well and grew stronger again; all the Souma's cheered her on. Finally, Hatori deemed her fit to move about on her own again, her broken ankle healed amazingly fast. Tohru gladly tried to dash off to the kitchen or the laundry room, or somewhere she could work, but everywhere she went one of her friends happily greeted her before continuing their tasks. Exasperated, Tohru sat at the table to wait for Kyou to finish lunch. It was then that from the hallway, Ayame giddily pushed Yuki into the room with her.**

**            "This is great! My adorable little brother will get dear Tohru out of the house for us to set up the party!"**

**            "Aya! Quiet or she'll hear! We need to call over Haru and Ritsu before we begin!" Shigure whispered, dragging the snake down the hall the other way.**

**            "Bakas!" Yuki shot back in a hushed voice as they retreated.**

**            Tohru looked up startled, only to see Yuki look back at her with a gentle smile, "Did I scare you?"**

**            She nodded slightly with a sheepish smile, "Yes, but it's alright."**

**            "I came to tell you that I was going out for a bit to get lunch, Baka Neko has no time to make it since he's working on a big dinner." He extended a hand to her, "Would you care to join me?"**

**            Tohru looked at the offered hand in surprise, "Y-you mean like a…date?"**

**            Yuki chuckled, "Well, no I had actually meant it on more friendly terms, but if you'd like to consider it a date then it can be one."**

**            Tohru blushed and accepted his hand, "I guess I'd better change then!"**

**            He stopped her however, "It's alright, you look cute as you are; shall we go?"**

**            "Hai.."**

**Uo and Hana watched them leave with a sense of pride.**

**            "Our little Tohru is growing up so fast! I'm not ready to be an aunt.." Hana murmured with a grin.**

**            "Whoa! You don't really think she'd go _that_ far with the prince so quickly do you?!" Uo sputtered in shock.**

**            Hana giggled, "You are easy to excite Arisa."**

**            "When did you two get here?!" Kyou exclaimed, dumping unwanted fish parts out for the hoard of cats that always seemed to follow him around.    **

**            "Orange Top!" Uo exclaimed happily.**

**            "Good afternoon, Neko" Hana followed monotonously.**

**            "Erm… Hi.." Kyou mumbled a reply, Hana was scary.**

**            "What are you doing?" Uo asked, noting the fish parts.**

**            "I'm cooking for Tohru's Birthday party! Damn nosy yankee!" Kyou glared.**

**            "Awww how sweet! Lil Koneko Kyou is cooking Tohru a grand dinner!" Uo laughed, then added, "It better be delicious!"**

**            "Of course it will! Who do you think I am, that _useless_ nezumi?!" Kyou growled back.**

**            "Oh my, the prince can't cook? I'm not sure I can let Tohru marry someone who will make her their personal maid!" Hana gasped.**

**            "Hana! Chill out, Tohru would do it willingly anyway." Uo reminded her with a grin.**

**            "She already does.." Kyou muttered, walking back inside to finish cooking.**

**            Shigure poked his head out the door and spotted Uo and Hana, "Hey! It's Tohru's beautiful friends!"**

**            Ayame followed quickly, poking his head out to see too, "They are beautiful! You two just _have to be models for my shop!"_**

**            "The snake is unusually beautiful in himself… I wonder what kind of shop he must own." Hana mused out loud.**

**            "Ahahaha! I'm only the most ingenious Clothing designer ever! I create beautiful pieces of art for all those men out there to fulfill their dearest fantasies created by manly romance!" Ayame declared loudly, earning sweatdrops from Uo and Hana and a shouted "shut up!" from Kyou.**

**            "Oh Aya! You're so wonderful!" Shigure gushed.**

**            "I know!" Ayame agreed with a toss of his hair.**

**            "Weirdo.." Uo whispered to Hana.**

**            "He is rather odd.." Hana looked Ayame up and down.**

**            "Well! While the two of you are here, you could help us prepare the house for Tohru's party! ^-^" Shigure cheered, pulling the two girls in by the hand.**

**In town, Yuki and Tohru were browsing shops together, talking comfortably with one another. Tohru noticed Yuki occasionally darting worried looks her way and sighed. _'I must have scared them all really badly; Yuki looks at me as if I would just break in front of him!'_**

**            "Tohru, are you alright?" He asked upon hearing the sigh.**

**            Tohru smiled, "Just fine, Yuki I'm having so much fun!"**

**            "I'm glad, are you ready to eat lunch soon?" He asked looking around at all the restaurants nearby.**

**            "Hai!" Tohru smiled, clinging to Yuki's arm affectionately.**

**            "Hana, dear, would you please use these bright, colorful decorations to help out?" Shigure sang nervously, holding up streamers of all colors.**

**            "Black is such an intriguing color though, don't you agree, Inu?" Hana replied nonchalantly.**

**            "Uh… yes, black is fine.. but… Tohru likes _color_!" Shigure supplied nervously.**

**            "Damnit, what's with all the black?! This is a birthday party, not a funeral!" Kyou roared incredulously upon entering the room.**

**            "The neko does not like my decorating either? Hmm I must not be very good at it…" Hana said somberly.**

**            "Ignore ****Orange**** Top, Hana! You're doing fine; here just replace the black streamers with these!" Uo consoled, handing Hana some blue and orange ribbons.**

**            _"Hey! Damn Yankee, Who said you could start barking orders now?!" Kyou growled, unheard._**

**            "…Alright." Hana agreed with a shrug; meanwhile, Shigure was taking the black flowers away.**

**_'Where does she get these things; they're creepy…' He thought with a shiver._**

**            Momiji's head suddenly bolted up as he sniffed the air, "I think something's burning! Ano, is Kagura cooking again?"**

**            Kyou gasped and raced back into the kitchen muttering about "Tohru's dinner!"**

**            "Haha! Orange Top is burning the house down!" Uo laughed, walking into the kitchen with the excuse that she was making sure he didn't destroy the dinner completely.**

**            "Come on Momiji, we've gotta finish decorating!" Shigure chimed, pulling the hare into another room.**

**            "Hmm, seems I'm alone again…" Hana noted dryly.**

**            "Never fear, Miss…Hana wasn't it?? Oh of course it was, silly me! Well Miss Hana, I've come to save you from your loneliness!" Ayame announced showing up in a marvelous get up.**

**            "Your waves…they feel familiar." Hana remarked, tilting her head to the side.**

**            "Eh? Waves?" Ayame asked cluelessly.**

**            "Hai, my denpa powers detect your life energy, it feels like someone I know…" Hana explained evenly.**

**            "Oh! You must be referring to Yuki!" Ayame laughed.**

**            _"The prince?" Hana asked surprised._**

**            "My darling little brother is so cute! Everyone says he bears a strong resemblance to me! Isn't it wonderful?" Ayame gushed.**

**            Picturing Yuki with the outfit Ayame is wearing and long silky locks, Hana raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe there's that strong a bond, I sense tension.."**

**            "Oh it's so obvious! My little brother hates me!!!" Ayame cried onto Hana's shoulder.**

**            "I guess I hit a sensitive nerve…" Hana mumbled looking at the man crying on her.**

**            Instantly, Ayame cheered up and looked into her eyes with sparklies around him, "It's okay! You can make it up to me by becoming a model for my store!"**

**            Hana glared and suddenly, Ayame was on the floor writhing in pain, "I said no, leave me alone!"**

**            "I'm sorry!" He cried as Hana shocked him.**

**            "Hana dear, please finish decorating! Oh Aya, there you are, we need to discuss tux fittings!" Shigure said popping his head into the room with a big smile.**

**            "Wedding? So it's true. Tohru is growing too quickly…" Hana whispered sadly.**

**Another hour went by and finally Shigure, Ayame, Kyou, Hana, Uo, and Momiji had the house decorated. Ritsu, along with Kagura, Kisa and Hiro, found Haru lost on the way and led him to the house as well. All the gifts were set up in a corner of the room while brightly colored streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons floated everywhere. A lovely feast was set on the table, the scents wafting throughout the house. Yuki and Tohru returned home quietly. They removed their shoes at the door and Yuki covered her eyes.**

**            "What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru asked confused.**

**            "If they did things right, there should be a surprise for you in the main room." Yuki whispered with a smile.**

**            "Oh okay!" Tohru agreed happily, then added to the house, "Taidama!"**

**            "Taidama!" Yuki echoed.**

**From the other room a few whispers were heard.**

**            "She's home! Yey!"**

**            "Be quiet rabbit, she'll hear you!"**

**            "Baka neko's going to give away the surprise!"**

**            "Shhhh!"**

**Yuki led Tohru into the room and uncovered her eyes. She gasped as her eyes widened, the room seemed to sparkle from the cleanliness and everything was so bright and happy. Around the table sat Hana, Uo, Shigure, Kyou, Momiji, Ayame, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Kagura and even Ritsu!**

**            "Surprise Tohru!!!" They all cheered happily. Well except Haru and Hatori… cause they don't really cheer.**

**            "W-what?" Tohru asked lightly.**

**            "Silly Tohru! You forgot all about your birthday party didn't you?!" Uo teased.**

**            Her eyes widened as a smile spread across her lips, "Thank you! It's beautiful!"**

**            "Hurry up and sit down, the lovely food that ****Orange**** Top slaved over all day for you is getting cold!" Uo gestured for her to sit between her and Hana.**

**            "Oh, right!" Tohru hurried to her seat as Yuki sat across from her.**

**They ate happily and conversed, the food Kyou made did not go to waste, it was just about eaten all, what was left went to the animal friends that decided to join them.**

**            "Presents!!!!!!" Momiji yelled, running over to the pile and pulling out a brightly colored one from the bottom of the stack, making them all fall over.**

**            "Momiji!" Nearly everyone yelled.**

**            "I-it's alright! I'm sure nothing's broken!" Tohru tried to calm them down.**

**            "Tooru! Tooru, open mine first!!!!!" Momiji bounced up and down holding his present out to her.**

**            "Alright, arigato Momiji!" Tohru said graciously, delicately opening the paper. Inside was a beautiful shimmering box with dark little chocolate bunnies inside.**

**            "It's German chocolate! The best kind! ^-^" Momiji beamed.**

**            "I'm sure they will taste delicious!" Tohru agreed.**

**            _"He still got her chocolates.." Hatori noted from his seat with a shake of his head._**

**            "Open mine now sissy!" Kisa begged, holding up her neatly wrapped gift.**

**            "Alright Kisa!" Tohru opened Kisa's gift just as delicately and gushed when she saw the cute little tiger cub pillow. On the cub's creamy white belly was a picture of her and Kisa together. "It's so cute!!!"**

**            "Kagura helped me make it!" Kisa added helpfully.**

**            "Thank you Kagura!" Tohru smiled to the boar, who smiled in return and handed her another gift.**

**            "This one's my present to you!"**

**Tohru opened it and again gushed, "Kawaii Nezumi!!"**

**Yuki and Kyou snapped to attention to look at Kagura's gift; Yuki blushed.**

**            "It's a backpack like mine, I thought you'd like it." Kagura smiled in pride.**

**            "Kagura sews well! Please teach me!" Tohru pleaded.**

**            "Okay, it's not really that difficult!" Kagura nodded.**

**            "Oooh! Tohru must open mine next!" Ayame squealed, holding out his rather big box.**

**            Tohru opened the box and her eyes widened; inside the box was a light lavender dress with puffy sleeves that come off her shoulders. The blouse part of the dress was nice and form fitting, and with a white sash that ties into a bow at her waist. The Skirt puffs out in full length. It was truly a ballroom worthy gown.**

**            "Ayame! It's so beautiful!" Tohru breathed in awe.**

**            "I know! I'm such a genius!" Ayame gloated.**

**            "Is this my wedding gown?" Tohru asked curiously.**

**            "Yes! And with this-" He pulled out a lavender tiara with a white veil, "The ensemble is complete!"**

**Yuki was white except for the slight blush tinting his cheeks, she would look stunning in that dress; he had to admit his older brother had skill when it came to accentuating Tohru's beauty.**

**            "Thank you Ayame! ^-^ It's amazing!" Tohru hugged Ayame happily.**

**            "Me next, me next!" Shigure exclaimed, holding up his little gift.**

**            "Alright!" Tohru smiled.**

**            "Ooh! Gure! Do I get one too?" Aya questioned excitedly.**

**            "Sorry, Aya! This one is an exclusive one of a kind for Tohru!" Shigure winked.**

**            Excitedly, Tohru opened the gift to see a small brown hardcover book that titled in gold letters: Junnishi Tsuibo, "Wow, Shigure wrote a story for me? Won't your editor be angry?"**

**            "Mit-chan will live! ^-^" Shigure happily assured.**

**            "I will look foreword to reading it!" Tohru cried with enthusiasm.**

**            Hiro then stepped foreword with a mischievous grin on his face, "Here ya go Tohru!"  He handed her a rather thick, heavy gift.**

**            Tohru opened it and saw a big yellow book, LIFE for dummies, "Ano, Hiro?"**

**            "Hiro! I said something _nice! That was mean, apologize!" Kisa scolded._**

**            "You punk! She's not _that naïve!" Kyou growled, ready to pound the not so innocent but still cute lamb._**

**_            "Eh?!" Tohru shrieked in the background._**

**            "I agree, apologize!" Yuki joined with a stern frown.**

**            "Alright! I'm sorry for the gift, it wasn't meant to offend you, just a joke! Here's the real gift I got for you." This time, Hiro gave her a truly innocent smile as he held out the delicately wrapped object.**

**            Tohru had trouble maneuvering the big gift to unwrap it but she managed. Upon opening, she saw a huge picture of her mother smiling back at her; she also noticed the glimmering silver butterflies along the frame, "Ah… Thank you so much Hiro! I will put her in my room and ask her to watch over the whole family!"**

**            "Heheh, typical answer." Hiro chuckled.**

**            Kisa hugged Hiro tightly, " That's a very thoughtful gift Hiro!"**

**Tohru was about to comment again when a big gift suddenly hit her in the head, knocking her over.**

**            "What the hell?!" Kyou growled looking over to the gift pile; Momiji was rummaging through it again.**

**            "Huh? Oh My Gosh! Gomen-ne Tooru!" Momiji bounced over to Tohru and checked her head for injuries, "Are you alright???"**

**            "Hai, it's okay, the gift was amazingly soft! ^-^" Tohru replied with a smile, sitting back up and smoothing down her hair.**

**            "Hmm.. This one says it's from Haru." Yuki informed, setting it back up in front of Tohru.**

**Tohru unwrapped it happily… **

**            "MOOOOOOOO!" The object sounded upon opening.**

**            "Ahh! A cow!" Tohru yelped.**

**            "Nope! It's just a plush animal!" Haru supplied with a smile, "So you can still remember how it felt to hug me!"**

**            "Uh… Thank you Haru! I love it!" Tohru smiled, it was cute, but Haru was weird.**

**Everyone else gave Haru odd looks again; Yuki and Kyou idly wondered if he had gotten into any of Akito's 'new medicine.'**

**            "I found it!" Momiji yelled, holding up another box, similar to Ayame's gift.**

**Hatori immediately recognized the box and sighed, hyperactive rabbit...**

**            "Who's it from brat?!" Kyou questioned.**

**            "Hatori!" Momiji responded, taking the gift to Hatori and Tohru.**

**Shigure and Ayame looked to Hatori with questioning glances, Hatori avoided their gazes.**

**            Tohru gingerly opened the box and saw the forest green leather coat, on the inside was warm fur, "Thank you Hatori! For winter right?"**

**            Hatori nodded with a smile, "I originally got it for Kana, but was never able to give it to her, I figured there was no use for it to stay in my closet."**

**            "That's so sad! Poor Hatori!~!" Tohru cried.**

**            "It's alright, I think it will suit you just as well." Hatori confided.**

**            "Awwww Ha-san's so sweet!" Momiji gushed.**

**            "We'll comfort you Tori!!" Ayame and Shigure cried, hugging him tightly.**

**            "Get off me, Bakas!" Hatori muttered.**

**            "Right!" They both said and snapped into kneeling positions beside him, facing Tohru.**

**            "Fools.." Yuki grinned.**

**            "How immature!" Kyou huffed.**

**            Ritsu timidly stepped foreword clutching his box protectively, "Tohru, may I present my gift now?"**

**            "Yes!" Tohru smiled softly.**

**            "Alright, this used to be mine, but I think it will look much better on you!" He handed her the box.**

**            "Thank you Rit-chan!" Tohru opened yet another box and smiled widely at the soft blue Kimono that was inside.**

**            "Do you like it Tohru?" Ritsu asked happily.**

**            "It's so pretty!" Momiji said in awe.**

**            "It's smooth too!" Kagura added.**

**All the girls +Momiji and Ayame gushed over the Kimono before Tohru looked up in confusion.**

**            "Rit-chan? Ano, but was there supposed to be an obi with it too?"**

**            "Oh no! The obi isn't there?!?! I swear I left them together! I'm so sorry Tohru! I got you a nice gift and it's not even complete! Forgive me!!!" Ritsu cried.**

**            "It's alright Ritsu.. My gift should be able to fix that." Yuki spoke up with a smile, handing Tohru his package.**

**Everyone made room to see Yuki's lovely gift.**

**            "Thank you Yuki." Tohru blushed, opening the gift.**

**            "You haven't even seen it yet!" Yuki chuckled.**

**            "Right.." Tohru looked into the opened gift and gasped again in awe. Folded neatly was a pale yellow silk obi with playing kittens in a field of strawberries and wildflowers embroidered on it. She lifted it out to get a better look at it and a shimmer underneath caught her eye. Curious, she picked up the second object and found it to be a small ring, with a deep blue sapphire in the center that shimmered wondrously; it was surrounded with smaller alternating diamonds and rubies. Her mouth hung open in a silent gasp of shock. Everyone else reacted pretty much the same.**

**            "Wow! I believe my adorable little brother has just proposed to Tohru!" Ayame stated in shock.**

**            "The ring and obi are beautiful Yuki!" Shigure applauded.**

**            "No fair! Noone said we could get her engagement gifts for her birthday!" Kyou pouted.**

**            "Kyou! You are marrying me!!!!" Kagura squeaked sadly.**

**            Kisa tapped Kyou's shoulder and smiled when he looked at her, " I believe you should present your gift now too Kyou."**

**Kyou nodded and turned to Kagura with a serious yet awkward expression on his face. Blushing, he silently pulled a package of his own from beneath the table; it had been in his lap earlier.**

**            "Erm… Kagura? This is.. Umm.. for you." He stammered out.**

**            Kagura's eyes widened as she gently took the package from him and opened it to reveal and pale orange Obi with blooming white lilies and a single cat sleeping amongst them. There was also a ring in her gift as well; hers had a simple fire opal in the center of it with two small orange topaz stones on either side of it. "They're….so…beautiful!" she breathed.**

**            Kyou smiled at her surprise, "Good, I had to shop with Kuso Nezumi to find the right Obi.."**

**            Tohru smiled happy for Kagura as Yuki smirked, "It wasn't that bad, Baka Neko."**

**            "My cousins are getting along! Yey!" Momiji whooped.**

**            "I'm so happy to see them getting along!" Shigure agreed.**

**            "It's so adorable! My brother's Manly Romance has grown considerably and nurtured Kyou's with it!" Ayame sighed.**

**            "What the hell is your damn brother going on about nezumi?" Kyou asked confused.**

**            "Ignore him.." Yuki replied embarrassed.**

**            Uo looked a little put out that Kyou proposed to Kagura but soon got over it, it was after all a schoolgirl crush, "Hey, Tohru! Hana and I got you something as well!"**

**            "Really, Uo?" Tohru asked surprised, "I thought you didn't have time with the excitement."**

**            "It's not much, but it's something." She smiled, holding out a small black box.**

**            Looking inside, Tohru found a leather Choker with a red butterfly pendant dangling off the front, "Thank you Uo!"**

**            "You may not wear it, but I figured you'd like to know that your mom gave it to me with the jacket." Uo grinned.**

**            Hana held up a cute little house-shaped pet carrier, "Here's my gift for you Tohru.."**

**            Tohru looked into the little carrier curiously, as did Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, Kisa, and Kagura, "Wow, a little white mouse!"**

**Yuki looked at Hana with a bemused expression, the girl was just odd.**

**            "I also haven't given you my gift yet, Tohru." Kyou piped up, "I'll be back in a second."  He went upstairs to his room to retrieve Tohru's gift.**

**            "Shh!" He whispered to the whicker basket he held in his arms on his trip back down the stairs. He knelt back in his spot around Tohru and handed her the basket.**

**            Tohru peered inside and smiled widely, "Aww! It's so cute! Thank you Kyou! ^-^" She held up the soft little plush tabby kitten and hugged it.**

**Kyou looked at the discarded basket, 'Where is she? Tohru couldn't have missed her!' he thought confused.**

**Suddenly a surprised squeak was heard as the little pet carrier was knocked open. Everyone watched in surprise as Tohru's white mouse went running out the door, followed by a small orange creature. Before it could escape after the mouse, Kyou lifted it up.**

**            "So that's where you escaped to! Bad kitty, I told you to stay in the basket!" Kyou scolded the fluffy little orange kitten.**

**            "Mewl!" It responded, batting a paw at Kyou's face. Just about everyone's mouths hung agape, Kyou was being so gentle!**

**            "Here, this is the other part of your gift Tohru.." Kyou smiled as he set the kitten in her lap.**

**            "Kawaii!" She yipped, hugging the fluffy kitten gently.**

**            "Purrrrr!" The kitten sat contentedly.**

**            "You authorized this?!" Yuki asked disbelieving to Shigure.**

**            "Of course! What harm could a little kitten do?" Shigure responded in a no-worries tone.**

**            "Oh my, I guess my present has escaped.. Oh well, here's the other thing I brought with me." Hana shrugged reaching into her sleeve and pulling out a small square package and handing it to Tohru.**

**            Yuki's eyes widened and his face paled when he caught a glimpse of what it was, Tohru studied it with mild interest, "Hana? What is this?"**

**Shigure began laughing his head off as Yuki began to blush. Kyou snickered at his plight and Kagura grinned knowingly.**

**            "It's protection for your wedding night, Arisa does not wish to be an aunt." Hana explained.**

**            "… Oh." Tohru blinked, then turned to Yuki, "I guess that means you get to keep it Yuki!"  Tohru smiled brightly.**

**            Yuki coughed, suddenly unable to speak with such a dry throat, he quickly took the small package and shoved it into his pocket, "erm.. thanks.."**

**            Shigure continued his uproarious laughter and Kyou soon joined it. Momiji and Kisa were confused as Ayame tried to explain the condom to them.**

**            Kisa turned to Hiro, "Hiro, I don't understand Uncle Ayame, What's a condom for?"**

**            Hiro made a noise in his throat and shook his head, playing innocent, "Umm.. I don't know Kisa, maybe you should ask Hatori?"**

**            Hatori's eyes widened slightly as Kisa and Momiji turned expectantly to him while Hiro hid his blushing face, "Well… it's a protection from sickness that only adults can use."**

**            "So when I'm Tohru's age I can use this condom thing too?" Kisa asked.**

**            "Erm.. No Kisa, it's a Medicine for guys only." Hatori reexplained awkwardly.**

**            "Yey! I get to use the condom when I get older!" Momiji cheered.**

**Hatori just buried his face into his hands when Kisa cheered with Momiji and Hiro blushed deeper. Shigure was gasping for air with tears rolling down his face and the older teens in the house sweatdropped.**

**            "Well…. I guess that's all of them!" Ayame cleared his throat and supplied, "Happy Birthday Tohru!"**

**            "Happy Birthday!" everyone else echoed with a smile.**

**            Tohru smile jubilantly, then remembered something, "Oh wait! I've got something for you all too!"  She rushed off to the kitchen.**

**            She came back carrying a tray of rice balls; she set them on the table, "Junnishi rice balls!"**

**            "Wow! It's so cute!" Kagura yelled, looking at the one in the shape of a boar.**

**            "I put your favorite filling in your rice ball Junnishi animal." Tohru said with a smile.**

**Everyone took their assigned animal and looked at them in awe, Yuki took a bite of his and smiled appreciatively,**

**            "It's very good! Did you use strawberries from the base?"**

**            "Hai!" Tohru responded. She got similar remarks of praise from everyone else, when they finished it was very late into the evening, and everyone had to be on their way home.**

**Yuki turned to walk back into the house after bading his cousins and brother farewell. However Hana and Uo were on their way out and saying goodbye to Tohru as well. Hana's body collided with Yuki's and… well…**

***POOF!***

**Yuki sat on the floor. **

**Hana looked down surprised, "Oops, Sorry Prince…" **

**Uo picked Yuki up as Hana gathered his clothes and handed them to Tohru, "Wow, you're a cute little mouse; you look kinda like the one Hana got for Tohru…"**

**At this the little orange kitten perked up and sniffed the air. She looked around and eventually spotted Yuki in Uo's hands.**

**            "Mew!" She meowed as she jumped at Uo, causing her to drop Yuki.**

**            "Oof!" Yuki squeaked, landing on the floor.**

**            "Yuki! Look out!" Tohru shrieked.**

**The kitten pounced at Yuki, who dodged and began running from the kitten.**

**            "Tohru!" He yelled jumping at her feet. Tohru bent and picked him up as the curious kitten pounced again.**

**            "brreaow!" The kitten whined.**

**            "No! You can't eat Yuki!" Tohru chided.**

**            "Here kitty." Kyou called, setting down a dish of salmon from dinner. The kitten quickly abandoned Yuki for the tasty fish.**

**Tohru set Yuki and his clothes down in the kitchen and left, waiting for him to transform back. Once the resounding Poof came and Yuki walked out fully clothed, he glared at the kitten half-heartedly. Hana apologized again and she and Uo left for home.**

**            "Thank you! Yuki, Kyou, Shigure; this was the best birthday party I've had since mother left me! ^-^" Tohru sighed.**

**            "Welcome to the family Tohru!" Shigure hugged her, "You get parties like this every year now!"**

**            "Yey!" She chirped happily.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**There it is! Chapter 11 is done, and what a long one it is! Geez I gotta go back through and italicize this now! Hehehe oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it! There are a few more chapters left before I finish this fic completely, so stay tuned!**

**Also, School has started for me as of the 18th, so I'll try my best to work on Chapters when I can, okay! ^-^ bear with me, I WILL finish, that's a promise!**

**Callie Wilson- Silly Amber, well anyway Here's Chapter 11. You have more to read now! ^-^**

**Ssjgoddesschico- Yea, Yuki was very brave last chapter, huh? And I'm glad you liked Akito, his old self popped out to say hello!**

**Shemai_Panthea- wow! So many new and unfamiliar reviewers! ^-^ I'm glad my story is appealing to so many people. Hope this chapter answers your question about the party. Lol interesting way of describing my writing! ^-^; I laughed when I read your review, thanks!**

**Tohru- ;-; I'm evil? I'm sorry!!! Look look, Tohru-chan is better now! See how happy she is???? I'm sorry, don't think me evil!**

**Raigeki/Pen2- LOL thanks for sharing that with me, I feel erm… honored! I think. I'm so glad it reminded you so strongly of the series! Btw, how bad does Akito smell? I've never smelled him :p aww your kitty still sounds cute!**

**C.B.- About the Akito being part of the curse thing… I'm not entirely sure how he bears the curse, I've never seen him hug the female Junnishi and I haven't read the manga yet, so I was kinda just assuming. Noone has corrected me on it yet so I'm guessing either he transforms female Junnishi or no one else has a clue on the subject either. Oh well, it provoked the tears to sting the back of my eyes so I like it! ^-^**

**Purrfect679- Well, Kyou is beat by Yuki all the time, and if you think about it; Yuki never challenged Akito because of fear of what he'd do to him, so I guess Akito would be stronger than Kyou too. Lol Thanks, I personally have never read those yuki-paralyzed-with-fear fics, but I'm happy to contrast!**

**Black Mistress- Lol I'm sorry! But yes, Tohru is all better now! And you got a longer chapter too! Yey! :p hehe Hope ya get over your reviewers block soon! I love your long reviews! Btw, how'd I do on dress/obi/kimono colors and descriptions? I'm not very talented when it comes to matching colors nicely or designing clothes. (I don't have the expertise that Ayame does ;) :p)**

**Momori- I will, don't worry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Cherry Chan1- no no no! Don't cry! It's alright! Seeeee? *shows happy Tohru with happy Yuki, happy Kyou, and happy Shigure!***

**Runic Knight- Lol, thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you joined in reading when you did, I appreciate your view of my fic, makes me feel special! ^-^ Akito is VERY evil, ne?**

**            Akito: *looks at medicine* O.O GET IT AWAY!!!! *backs into wall and gets knocked out* x.x**

**Amy14- I have! Hope this can hold you over till the next chapter!**


	12. I Now Pronounce You Men and Wives You Ma...

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it!**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap. 12**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**A few months passed since the birthday bash. Days were filled with eager wedding plans and shopping sprees.**

**            "Kagura, I can't keep up!" Tohru panted with a smile, the other girl had been dragging her all over town.**

**            "Tohru, we still need to get so many things! Flowers, the cake, bridesmaid's dresses, and more! We have no time to waste!" Kagura replied, pumping her fist into the air.**

**            "Hai!" Tohru caught up with her and they continued on their way.**

**Back at home, Ayame had enlisted Shigure's help and was decorating the house for the delightful ceremony. **

**            "This is so beautiful!" Ayame sighed dreamily.**

**            "I agree, but also very sad!" Shigure exclaimed, rivers of tears running from each eye.**

**            "Hmm? How so?" Ayame questioned curiously.**

**            "Our little cousins have found love before us!" Shigure sobbed.**

**            "Silly Gure! We always have each other! ^-^" Ayame cheered, and then added, "Your editor's kind of cute as well."**

**            "You really think Mit-chan is cute??" Shigure asked with a lecherous grin, "Mine is also very adorable!"**

**            "I know, that's why I picked her!" Ayame bragged.**

**            "Get back to work slackers, we're not done yet." Hatori called into the room.**

**            "Right!" Ayame and Shigure again began working feverishly.**

**Upstairs, Mine, Momiji, Uo, and Hana were trying to get the guys into their tuxedos.**

**            "Kyou, please cooperate! You'll ruin Mr. Ayame's beautiful piece of work if you struggle!" Mine squealed.**

**            "I am NOT wearing that thing!!!!" Kyou yelled, trying to get away from Uo's grasp.**

**            "Oh stop your complaining already ****Orange**** Top! Just get into the damn thing!" Uo growled, pinning Kyou to the ground so Mine could remove his shirt.**

**            "It's frilly! I refuse!" Kyou blanched, "And besides, why do I have girls dressing me?!" His face was a nice shade of scarlet**

**            "If we could trust you to dress yourself, we wouldn't be exerting so much effort." Uo replied dryly.**

**            "Baka Neko, you can't escape it, just put on the tux, it's not going to kill you!" Yuki muttered from across the room.**

**            "Hold still please, Nezumi." Hana stated quietly, trying to fix Yuki's tie.**

**            "Hai." Yuki responded.**

**            "Maa Maa! Yuki looks like a prince!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly, "I'm going to be a prince someday too!"**

**            "Why do you get a nice tuxedo, and I get… this!" Kyou held up his suit, it was a regular tuxedo, except for the billowy chest of white amongst the black.**

**            "Quit whining, it'll look fine on you." Yuki grinned into the mirror, "Kagura will love it."**

**            Kyou blinked wide eyed, "What do I care if she'll like it or not?!" The statement was halfhearted; nonetheless, he walked into the bathroom to change. Uo and Mine sighed in relief as they were able to relax from struggling to restrain the fiery orange-top.**

**            "Omigosh! Tohru hurry up, we're going to be late! The guys have probably already left without us!!!" Kagura shrieked.**

**            "How much time do we have left Kagura?" Tohru asked, hurrying beside the boar.**

**            "Only about an hour and a half!" Kagura responded frantically.**

**            "We shouldn't have gotten carried away I guess ^-^;;" Tohru responded sheepishly.**

**            "There's the bus! I'll hold it up for us!!!" Kagura used her Kyou-crazy speed to catch up to the bus and held it stopped so Tohru could catch up.**

**            Breathless, Tohru boarded, "Arigato Mr. Bus Driver!!"**

**            "Kyou, Yuki, come on, we're going to be late!" Shigure called up the stairs.**

**            "Ayame! The girls aren't here yet!" Mine panicked from the top of the stairs.**

**            "They'll be here, you and I will wait for them, but the guys need to go now, get them down here!" Ayame responded.**

**            "Right, sir!" Mine saluted and rushed off, she and Uo escorted the two boys to the stairs soon after. Momiji followed happily, dressed in his cute, frilly peach colored tux.**

**            "Wow you two look fantastic!" Shigure gushed.**

**            "My genius strikes again! My darling little brother is absolutely stunning! Kyou is so sharp! Hahahahahaahahahahaha" Ayame babbled on.**

**            "You two clean up well; Tohru and Kagura will like it." Hatori smiled up at them, dressed in his own black tux. Shigure was also in black, but Ayame was in an elaborate white tux.**

**Hatori, Shigure, Yuki, Kyou, and Momiji left in Hatori's car for the gazebo that would serve as the marriage grounds. Ayame, Mine, Uo, and Hana were left to finish getting ready themselves, and get the girls ready when they arrived.**

**The door flew open as the two shot in hurriedly.**

**            "Give me your bags please; Mine, Uo, and Hana are waiting upstairs to help you. Hurry!" Ayame smiled, holding out his arms. Bags of all sizes were flung at him in their panicked haste to get ready. "Owie…" He whimpered.**

**            "Okay, Tohru, your dress is over with Uo, and I've got Kagura's, let's get moving!" Mine instructed. Hana acted as a helper to Uo as they worked to get Tohru dressed up, Mine expertly handled Kagura on her own.**

**After getting into their dresses, Kagura and Tohru marveled at each other. Kagura's dress was white, it had see-through mesh like sleeves on the arms, and a silky smooth skirt with a semi-long trail, the veil was also pretty long. Mine then set to work fixing up their hair. Tohru's was done up so that it was merely a bunch of ringlets of curls framing her face, the back done in a reverse braid so it stayed up. She had baby's breath in the tiara of hair at the top of her head. Kagura's was simply curled; she had two white blossoms clipped to either side of her head. After the brides were finished, Ayame entered with the bags that held everything they had bought during the day. Uo and Hana were handed Tohru's bridesmaids dresses, and Kisa was handed the one that Kagura had picked out for her. Tohru had chosen a satiny Blue dress for her bridesmaids and Kagura chose light green. As soon as they were all dressed and ready, Ayame hurriedly rushed them out to the waiting car. Mine got in to drive them to the rest of the family at the gazebo.**

**            "I'm not sure I can handle this!" Tohru exclaimed, fanning herself with swirls in her eyes.**

**            "Don't worry! That was the most hectic part of the ceremony, now we can just relax." Kagura assured.**

**            "My little brother is going to love you! Baka neko will be speechless as well… for once!" Ayame grinned.**

**            "Sissy is very pretty!" Kisa smiled.**

**            "A-ah.. Thank you Kisa!" Tohru blushed.**

**            "Faster, faster! I wanna marry Kyou now!" Kagura shouted enthusiastically.**

**When they arrived, the girls went backstage to get prepared for the ceremony; Hatori, Ayame and Shigure joined Yuki, Kyou, and Haru at the alter as best men. In the small group of people who were attending, were Ritsu, Hiro, Tohru's family, Kagura's family, and Yuki's parents. Behind the alter, Kureno was acting as Priest. The music started and everyone quieted; the boys snapped to attention. First, came Kisa; skipping along, throwing flower petals around, when she finished, she stood next to Haru. Uo and Hana followed and took places next to Ayame and Haotri. Next came Momiji, carrying a pillow with the wedding bands on it, he stood off to the side till he was needed. Finally, Tohru's Grandfather escorted her out, followed by Kagura, who was escorted by her own father. Yuki and Kyou's eyes widened; Kyou blushed and Yuki smiled softly. The girls took their places next to Yuki and Kyou and the ceremony began. Momiji presented the rings when they were requested, and the vows were given. When the Chicken announced the brides be kissed, Yuki lifted Tohru's Veil as Kyou lifted Kagura's. Tohru blushed deeply as Yuki gave her a passionate kiss. Kagura looked at Kyou eagerly, eyes shinning; Kyou stared back as his face got a deeper and deeper shade of red. His heart pounded in his ears; suddenly he grabbed Kagura's hand and ran away from everyone as fast as he could.**

**            "Kagura?" Tohru questioned, watching Kyou running into the distance and Kagura whooping in delight as she was drug along.**

**            "I've heard of runaway bride… but this is ridiculous!" Uo moaned, combing a hand through her hair.**

**            "Baka neko..." Yuki chuckled.**

**            "Runaway Groom, Kidnapped bride! Someone call the police!" Ayame and Shigure sang out at the same time, laughing their heads off.**

**            "Would you two give it a rest? You haven't even had your first drink yet and you're already acting loopy…" Hatori mumbled.**

**After some more laughter and cheering, everyone prepared to go back to Shigure's house for the reception, when suddenly—**

**            "YUKI!!!!!!!" Some shrill voices screamed.**

**            Yuki shook his head, "Not them!"**

**            "We love you Yuki, don't do it!!!" The Fan club sobbed, at his and Tohru's feet.**

**            "He's already done it!" Uo growled. **

**            "NANI YO?!" They screamed, faces contorting into all sorts of looks of bewilderment and disgust.**

**            Putting on his most sincere smile, he looked at the girls, "Gomen ne, but I've already married the girl I love."**

**            "But!" They began, getting cut off.**

**            "Don't worry, you'll find someone else to idolize! Sayonara!" And with that, he and Tohru retreated into Hatori's waiting car.**

**            The Yuki fan club stood there, mouths agape.**

**            "Hey, if you want to catch flies, go to the city dump!" Uo mocked.**

**            "Frogs!" Momiji squealed, jumping around the shocked girls. He sang, "Yuhi no Yamani, Teru Teru Momiji! Kaeru Yatokage ga, Konnichiwa!"**

**            "Come on kid, we should get back to the party.." Kureno muttered.**

**            "Yey! Cake!" Momiji Cheered.**

**Back at Shigure's house, music was playing, people were mingling, and corks were flying.**

**            "Wee! Just like new years!" Shigure cheered in his half drunken state. Ayame joined him in dancing and singing, bottles in hand.**

**            Hatori watched, mildly amused, as they made fools of themselves, "Bakas…"**

**            "It's so wonderful to see everyone together and very happy!" Tohru sighed in joy.**

**            "Hai; Baka Neko has yet to return with his bride.." Yuki observed with a smirk.**

**            "Ha! Haru, I dare you to... Let Tohru hug Kureno and then kiss him!" Hiro grinned.**

**            "Can't you be original? You weren't even _there_ when Akito did that!" Hiro shot back.**

**            "Akito actually _kissed Kureno?! Gross!" Hiro gagged._**

**            "Fine… Tohru, could you join us for a second?" Haru requested calmly.**

**            "Ano, what is it Haru?" Tohru inquired, joining the small group of people who were circled around an empty champagne bottle.**

**            "Kureno's feeling kind of lonely over there… we all think he needs a hug." Haru said sympathetically tossing glances to the antisocial cock against the opposite wall.**

**            "Oh no, I do not wish for anyone to be left out, I'll go comfort him. We haven't even been properly introduced!" Tohru bounced off towards the unsuspecting Kureno.**

**            "Hello, there!" She beamed at him.**

**            Kureno looked up startled by her sudden closeness, "Wh..What do you want?!"**

**            "You look lonely over here, so I thought I'd talk awhile!" She smiled again, "Honda Tohru."**

**            "I know who you are, but you are no longer a Honda." Kureno informed.**

**            "Oh, that's right; it'll take me some time to get used to being married to Yuki.." Tohru shyly whispered.**

**            "Do you not wish to be with Yuki?" Kureno asked, seeming somewhat interested.**

**            "Oh no! That's not it at all! I'm very happy with Yuki! It's just, I'm only 18.." Tohru smiled gently, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this right."**

**            "18 years of age is plenty old enough to have a husband and a house to manage Tohru!" Kureno curtly stated, "You can't just run away from the marriage after it's happened; you'll learn." He finished his statement with a gentle smile, barely noticeable.**

**            "So why did you _really send my wife over to that traitorous rooster?" Yuki asked, somewhat displeased. Things appeared to be going well, but he couldn't be sure with Kureno._**

**            "We needed her to change him into a chicken so that Haru could kiss him!" Momiji informed happily.**

**            "What?!" Yuki sputtered, "She's part of our curse now! She can't do it!" **

**            "Do what?" Uo cut in with a bored look on her face.**

**            "Uo! Where have you been?" Tohru exclaimed with relief.**

**            "Arisa went off to find the Neko." Hana mumbled.**

**            "Yes, and without any luck. Orange Top has left the island I believe!" Uo added with exasperation.**

**Kureno's eyes instantly glued themselves back to the floor, a tiny bit of red tingeing his cheeks.**

**            Uo's quick eyes caught the sudden movement and her attention refocused itself, "Hey, who are you?" She looked at him carefully.**

**            "Rooster.." Hana supplied.**

**            "You're that jerk who helped that other jerk beat Tohru up!" She accused suddenly very loud.**

**            "Ano, Uo it's alright, I'm fine now!" Tohru quickly interjected with a sweatdrop.**

**            "No it isn't! You could have been killed! Why is he even at this party!?" Uo continued, marching right up to Kureno.**

**Kureno's eyes grew large as he backed up further against the wall. His heart thumped in his chest as she neared closer, 'She doesn't even recognize me…' he thought in despair.**

**            "What have you got to say for yourself?! Did you even apologize to Tohru??" Uo continued her verbal onslaught, not taking note of the gradually darkening pink on his face.**

**            "A-Arisa…" Kureno managed, desperately trying to keep their bodies from touching with such close contact.**

**            "Who gave you permission to use my name?!" She growled dangerously.**

**            "…You did, about a year ago…" Kureno said barely above a whisper.**

**            "Nani?" Arisa questioned, anger melting to surprise.**

**            "I'm sorry for helping in the pain brought onto your friend, I-I was following… orders." Kureno apologized for everyone to hear. He looked into Uo's still surprised face, "Do you still remember? Do you remember me, Arisa?" **

**            "…Hai." She said finally, gazing into his eyes, with a new emotion, "Why haven't I heard from you until now?!" What sincere emotion was on her face was now replaced with newfound annoyance.**

**            "I couldn't, Akito forbade it of me!" Kureno replied defensively.**

**            "You coward! You were so charming and confident when I met you, so why were you ducking your head from that looser?!" Uo yelled.**

**            "I'm sorry!" He squeaked in reply.**

**            "Uo knows Kureno?" Tohru asked confused as Uo continued firing upset questions at the timid chicken.**

**            "I believe she met the rooster in a restaurant or something.." Hana replied, observing with amusement dancing in her eyes, a soft smile on her lips.**

**            "I'm not going to have to attend another wedding anytime soon, am I?" Hatori asked blandly.**

**            "Never! I'd never marry such a weakling!" Uo declared.**

**            "That's not what you said while we were dating, Arisa.." Kureno grinned.**

**            "They don't need to know that! And as far as I know, those 'dates' never existed!" She turned her head away as if to signify that she'd forgotten all about him already.**

**            "Would my saying that I still held feelings for you change your mind any?" Kureno ventured carefully.**

**            Uo's eyes flicked back to his soft smile and pleading eyes and part of her softened with them, "It…might."**

**            "What shall I do to win my lady's affection?" Kureno mused aloud, looking genuinely puzzled.**

**            "Baka.." Uo smiled; she leaned over, careful not to touch his torso with anything but her hands, and placed a tender kiss upon his lips.**

**            "I shall remember to be a goof around my lady; I rather like the reward!" Kureno smirked happily when she pulled away from him.**

**            "When shall I expect my invitation Arisa? I must be sure to clear my calendar." Hana teased with a sincere smile on her face.**

**            "Uo? Are you and Kureno going to get married?" Tohru asked surprised.**

**            "Not for awhile, relax Tohru." Kureno replied for Uo.**

**            "Why is it that before now you never recognized him?" Haru asked with curiosity.**

**            "Probably because he was being such a cold, unfeeling, bastard.." Uo muttered.**

**            "I already explained myself Arisa! Do not be angry with me… Onegai?" He pleaded once again with wide eyes.**

**            Uo blushed slightly, "Whatever… just don't do it again!" She sighed.**

**            "Since Uo took my dare, can I have another?" Haru asked out-of-the-blue.**

**Many of the souma's laughed, Tohru, Hana, Uo, and Kureno looked around puzzled at the outburst. Haru was given a new dare and soon everyone else joined in the game, even Hatori… who, unfortunately, ended up in his boxers for part of the experience; thanks to a drunken dog and snake. Poor Tohru and Kisa hid their faces out of embarrassment; Hatori just blushed profusely.**

**            Quietly on the roof of the happy house, sat Kyou and Kagura, snuggled up together. They sat in contentment and watched the sunset slowly fade into a bright full moon with accenting stars, twinkling brilliantly in the navy sky. **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**            Wow, for once I actually ended one of my chapter stories! Well actually, this isn't the ending. I still have an epilogue that's bound to earn some giggles from most of you, and a sort of After-math chapter! I'll get these out as soon as I can come up with what exactly to write for them. I kindly thank all my loyal reviewers for the support and patience they've had with me! I realize it took a lot longer to get this chapter out than normal, and I'm afraid to say that it might take equally long for the last two to come out as well. School has been in session for about eight or nine weeks now and I'm doing my best to keep my grades at A's and finish this wonderful fic for you all, so please just bear with me! I promised I would not give this up and I continue to hold that promise! Now, time to answer some reviews and explain some personal issues of mine with the fic thus far! ^-^**

**Okay issues first. The Kureno/Arisa part at the end was purely surprise for me, I hadn't even known about Kureno and Uo's relationship when I started. And truthfully, I still know nearly squat about it! The moment between them, I derived from everything I've read on Kureno's character and his meeting with Uo so far. This is also why Kureno's personality changes rather drastically about two or three times throughout this fic (dunno if anyone noticed or not…) I have yet to read a page of the Fruits Basket Manga (it's coming out in February though, Thank TokyoPop!) and all I knew of Kureno's character upon starting this was from some research I did on the original chicken character for Amber-chan and my team effort fiction (which I'm sad to say probably won't ever get past chapter 3 as Amber-chan just isn't feeling anime much nowadays… shame.) What I learned about kureno then was that he was strictly loyal to Akito, to the point of waiting hand and foot on him (which has me to question why we never saw him at all in the anime) and that he disliked Tohru quite a bit. I also read that he was very antisocial to the rest of the family. Through reading Fanfictions, I found that he also had a romantic connection with Uo, and tis that memory that announced itself to me when the opportunity for a cute Arisa/Kureno scene popped up! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm very sorry for any oocness Kureno may have experienced, if I make any more fics with him in them, I'll be sure to read some of his character in the manga first! ^-^**

**Also, did anyone notice the gradual change this fic went through from beginning to end? It started out a zany, random, comedy fic, then it turned into a dramatically waffy fic with a side of humor and angst! Lol it's kind of funny, but I like it!**

**Review time!!**

**Kaoru4: lol Nice to see a new face in my list of reviewers! I'm really thrilled that you've enjoyed my fic! ^-^ Here's the new chapter you requested! Btw. You wouldn't happen to like Kenshin would ya? :p**

**Neko****-Chan & Sunflower000: Hello you two! ^-^ Yes that would have been a good ending, but I'm not done yet! ^-^ I have determination with this one! It will not rest in history till I finish everything I wish of it! XD  Lol, I loved the condom part too, some of my semi twisted humor in there, ya think my rating is okay still? :p thanks for reviewing, hope to hear back from the two of you! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Momori****: Thank you, did you find this one fun to read as well?**

**Sakura Star: Awesome! ^-^ My fiction is reaching many genres at once! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^-^**

**C.B.: I'm not sure if anyone had a clue about that issue, no one informed me otherwise ^-^; I'll be sure to include more Yuki-nezumi/Kyou kitten parts since you enjoyed them so much! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too, I look foreward to hearing back from you.**

**Grrl**** N: hmm Inovative presents, tis that good or bad? :p yea I kinda blanked on Haru's gift, I was trying to be funny with that one hehehe.. everyone liked the condom scene and the Yuki/kitten scene it appears ^-^**

**Raigeki****: lol thanks for the compliments! I've never been uber before :) another fan of the condom scene! :D I looked back over this chapter, there was a little bit on Kyou's romance, if I can feel it well, I might write an after-math centering Kyou and Kagura ^-^ thanks for staying with me!**

**Runic Knight: I'm very pleased to hear that you all loved my party scene! Hai, Tohru-chan doesn't need a mouse, she has Yuki! Her alternate present was very interesting for me to write :p I finally got the time to finish this chapter so I hope you enjoy more good times with my fic! ^-^**

**Ssjgoddesschico****: Hmm for some reason I got this crazy notion in my head that you were upset with me.. I'm nutso.. I had fun writing the condom scene though, I was laughing as I wrote it and getting weird looks from my parents and sister XD Hope ya enjoyed the chapter! Oh, and I've been reading one of your fics as well, Battle Royale, I think it is, I've reviewed a few times too, I've enjoyed it lots; it's kinda sad though! ;-; If anyone's bored after reading this, please go read her fic, it's still a good fic! Bring tissues!**

**Black Mistress: Thanks, I was very uncertain of which colors to use! *Flarey-chan ish not good at matching colors well ^-^;* lol, *waves to yuki and Kyou* Does she pay well? Hehe I hope they provide goodies for ya! **

***yieeps when kyou get hit* Poor Kyou… you deserved it though ^-^ *laughs at the role playing in general* I like that, my reviewers are making _me_ little stories to read now! ^-^ And as Black Mistress suggested, I hope you all are pleased with the new update, I will work as often as I can on the next one! ^-^**

**Hmm, through answering my reviews, a thought struck me… I'm really gonna miss you all when the fic's over ;-; I feel so connected with you through answering questions and talking through reviews. I think I might write a reviewer/cast party chapter after everything else, who would be interested in being in it? ^-^ I'll be serving free food made by Tohru! :p hehehe anyway, till next time, Ja ne!**


	13. Let the Love Flow!

**Disclaimer:**** I dun own it!! ^-^**

**Camping Accident  
**Chap. 13****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Later on in the evening, Kyou and Kagura came back down to bid the household farewell. They mentioned something about taking their 'honeymoon' to the mountains. Hatori left with Hiro, Kisa, Momiji, and Haru. Momiji and Kisa put up a fight cause they wanted to stay with Tohru, but Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure ushered them out the door. Ayame and Shigure left for the main house as well. **

**          "Newlyweds need their privacy!" Shigure had said with a wink at Yuki, who scowled in return while a blushing Tohru ignored the comment.**

**Kureno left to take Uo on their first date in about a year, while Hana bid Tohru farewell and left for home. Finally Ritsu went back to the ****Hot Springs**** resort, run by his mother, to spend some time with his family.**

**          "Well, Tohru, looks like we've been left to hold down the fort for the time being.." Yuki muttered, a little flustered from Shigure's previous comment.**

**          "Hai!" Tohru blurted out, still pink from the comment as well.**

**          "Should we make some snacks and watch TV for awhile?" Yuki suggested with a smile.**

**          "Sure, I'll get started on them!" Tohru returned the smile, relieved, as she rushed off into the kitchen.**

**Yuki sat by the TV while Tohru bustled about in the kitchen. Heavily, he sighed and tried to regain normal breathing, _'This is so awkward, must be for her as well. I know what's expected of us, but are we really ready?' He thought silently._**

**In the kitchen, Tohru jumped from cabinet to cabinet, getting ingredients and making some simple snacks for the two of them to share. _'Oh mother, I'm so nervous! Yuki and I are married now, and Kagura told me all about what's expected of newlyweds on their first night. I'm blushing just thinking of it, do I really want to do that with Yuki?'_ She spoke timidly to her mom. Finishing, Tohru walked, as calmly as she could, out to Yuki to watch TV with him. Yuki grinned and pulled Tohru into a warm embrace then kissed her nose as he accepted one of the cakes she made. Tohru blushed, yet smiled all the same as she snuggled in next to him. _'Maybe this will be alright mother; Yuki wouldn't take advantage of me. I know he won't!'_ Tohru thought with the same smile still on her face. The two watched TV for a few hours till about 6 in the evening. At that time, Tohru yawned as she began to slump into Yuki some more. Blushing, a bit, Yuki looked down upon her.**

**          "Tohru, are you sleepy?" He asked quietly.**

**          Immediately, she woke up, "Oh no! Not at all! We don't have to go to sleep!"**

**          Yuki chuckled slightly and nuzzled Tohru's head affectionately, "Don' worry, if you're tired, I'll let you go to bed. Who knows, it might do me some good in the morning to go to bed early in the evening."**

**          Tohru sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm very nervous Yuki."**

**          "I know, and truthfully, so am I." Yuki smiled.**

**          "Yuki, I would like to go to bed now, if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired." Tohru smiled sheepishly up at him as he helped her up.**

**          "Okay then, I believe it would be a fine idea to get ready to sleep." Yuki agreed, they walked up the steps to their rooms.**

**          Dressed in her sleepwear, Tohru re-emerged from her room to brush her teeth for the night and ran into Yuki, who was doing the same. With a smile, they both went to brush their teeth of the sweets together.**

**          Tohru smiled, "Well, I guess I'll be off to bed now, good ni-i-achoo!"**

**          Yuki chuckled, "Are you alright Tohru?"**

**          "Yes, I'm fine, I guess it's just a little cold, that's all." She replied.**

**          "You're right, it is a bit chilly, are you sure you'll be warm enough?" Yuki cast a worried glance at her.**

**          "I'm strong! I'll beat this cold weather! But-oh! Yuki, your Bronchi! Are you sure _you'll be able to sleep in such cold conditions??" Tohru suddenly reflected his worry._**

**          "Hmm, I guess we have a problem; being alone in this house, it's pretty cold.." Yuki muttered thoughtfully.**

**          Tohru fidgeted slightly, 'I know I'm nervous about the 'wedding night ceremony' but Yuki's right, we'll both probably catch cold or worse alone. I wish now that I had ignored Shigure's protests when I tried to fix the door after Ayame fell through it…'**

**          Yuki noticed the blush come over her cheeks and the way her hands fiddled with the sleeves of her sleeping shirt as she gazed at the ground, and he had a pretty good idea of why, 'She's still scared of me…' He thought dismayed.**

**          Yuki coughed a bit as Tohru looked up, 'Come on, it won't be so bad, you're married now, you'll just be sleeping in the same bed for warmth, nothing else!'**

**          "Erm, Yuki?" Tohru finally looked up from the ground, meeting his gaze as her blush deepened slightly.**

**          "Yes?" Yuki replied as he had turned to dry his hands.**

**          "It's cold sleeping alone tonight, so, um, if you want you could… Sleep in my bed, with me? I-I mean, we could keep each other warm! And.. well my bed is quite big and comfortable…" By now she was as red as ripe strawberries; her heart was racing and thundering in her head.**

**          "If it's alright with you, I'll accept, but if you're not quite sure about it, I'll also understand that." Yuki replied, blushing as well.**

**          "No, Yuki, I think I'm okay with it. I wouldn't have suggested the idea if I wasn't at least halfway alright with it." Tohru smiled shyly.**

**          "Alright then, Tohru, I accept. I promise that I'll sleep only where and how close you tell me though as well." Yuki returned her smile.**

**          "O-okay" Tohru stammered slightly, leading Yuki into her room with flushed cheeks.**

**          Safely in the confines of her room, Yuki took the time to admire it. It really had grown a bit more feminine since she had first moved in with them, and he had to admit, her bed did look a lot more comfortable than his. Tohru was on her bed moving the pillows around to accommodate two bodies instead of one, and as soon as she finished, she pulled back the covers and smiled up at him.**

**          "Okay Yuki, it's ready!"**

**          "Um, okay, which side should I take?" He asked innocently.**

**          "Hmm, if you'd like, you may take the side furthest from the wall, since drafts sometimes come through the closed window." Tohru offered, climbing into bed near the wall.**

**          Yuki awkwardly climbed in beside her with a concerned look on his face, "You should have told us you're window lets in drafts. We'll have to get this fixed, it's not acceptable!"**

**          "It's alright Yuki, really! ^-^" Tohru tried to reassure him, "I usually sleep in the middle anyway, so it doesn't really bother me.**

**          Yuki stopped breathing for a second, _'Funny… I thought I heard movement outside…'_  His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he continued to make himself comfortable.**

**          "Are you warmer now?" Tohru ventured quietly.**

**          "Yes, thank you!" Yuki replied with a smile.**

**          "Goodnight Yuki!" Tohru called.**

**          "Goodnight Tohru" Yuki replied softly, kissing her gently.**

**As he lay there for a few more seconds he could have sworn he heard whispering…**

**          "Shh, you're being too loud!"**

**          "Just shut up, will ya?!"**

**          "Yes yes! He has eyes like a hawk, and ears like.. well, a mouse! ^-^"**

**          "I don't really think they're doing anything…"**

**          "I'm just making sure, he may be married but that doesn't give him special privileges!"**

**          "Erm, actually, it kinda does…"**

**"Shut up you!"**

**          "Ahh, manly romance is blossoming today!"**

**          "My love..."**

**Yuki's eyes narrowed nearly to slits as he realized what was going on. _'Those perverts… well if it's a show they want, then I guess we'll have to perform…'_ He turned back towards Tohru and scooted a bit closer to her.**

**          Tohru stirred in her semi-sleep and blinked at the interesting look in Yuki's eyes, "Uh, Yuki?"**

**          In an instant, he grabbed her waist and held her dangerously close to himself for Tohru's comfort, he bent towards her ear and she could feel his warm breath softly.**

**          'Oh no mother! What's happening; what's wrong with Yuki?!' Tohru screamed mentally.**

**          Tohru blushed as she felt the air flow blowing in a consistent pattern against her sensitive ear change to gusts of air as Yuki whispered, "Relax Tohru, I'm just giving our nosy relatives something to gawk at, I apologize for any discomfort I have put you in."**

**          Tohru felt at least a little better, she smiled a small smile and nodded.**

**          Yuki grinned devilishly as he captured Tohru's lips in his own. The passion was there but Tohru went with it, she understood, and part of her relished in the slight trick they were playing on her friends.**

**          "Hey! Things have gotten a bit too quiet in there!"**

**          "Maybe they're asleep?"**

**          "Or maybe Yuki has her gagged…"**

**          "Shut up, ya damn cow! Who the hell made you go black!?"**

**          "Nothing, it's my time of the month…"**

**          "Huh?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"**

**          "Shhhh they can hear us!"**

**          "I wanna see, is the romance happening yet??"**

**          "Manly romance, manly romance!"**

**          "Hey! Stop pushing back there! I'm trying to listen!"**

**          "Kyou-Kyou's a pervert, Kyou-Kyou's a pervert!"**

**          "Am not!"**

**          "Kyou! How dare you! Our children will not be raised on porn!"**

**          "What the hell are you talking about! ARGH!"**

**The door suddenly burst from its track as several soumas spilled into the lightened room.**

**          Yuki jerked his head up in feigned shock and anger, then squinted as light painfully entered his dilated pupils. By now he was halfway stratling the semi-startled Tohru.**

**          "Hey, do you mind?" He growled.**

**          "You damn rat! How dare you take advantage of her like that?!" Kyou roared from the bottom of the pile.**

**          "Oh Yuki! My dear brother is experiencing everything manly romance has to offer!" Ayame exclaimed with stars shimmering in the background.**

**          "Oh my, I never thought you'd actually do it, Tohru!" Kagura gaped, blushing at barging in on her.**

**"Hmm.. all this and not one moan of pleasure, he hasn't even removed her clothes yet…" Shigure commented.**

**"Hm, very true, Gure.. Maybe my dear brother needs assistance…" Ayame added.**

**"Assistance my ass! You'll do no such thing!" Haru shouted.**

**Yuki: growled again and stood up from the bed, "Out! All of you, GET OUT!"**

**"Eep…" Tohru meeped, _'Yuki's a good actor!'_**

**"Aww, but Yuki! You were so fun to watch!" Shigure whined.**

**"How long have you been watching us?!" Yuki roared.**

**"Baka, now you did it!" Kyou muttered.**

**"And you! Weren't you supposed to be in the mountains with your bride doing who the hell knows what?!" Yuki pointed accusingly at Kyou, who adverted his gaze.**

**"We finished!" Kagura Supplied.**

**"Ack!" Kyou choked, turning redder than Tohru.**

**"Go Kyou!" Shigure Whooped.**

**"Didn't know you had it in you, baka neko…" White haru muttered with a smirk.**

**"What are you smirking at you stupid cow!?" Kyou snarled.**

**"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yuki screamed, jumping off the bed like a rabid badger.**

**"Yikes! Fun's over, I think we'd better run!" Shigure yelped, trying to pull himself from the pile.**

**"Oh shit, he really means it this time!" Kyou hissed in surprise, he too tried to escape.**

**"Yuki! Come give your big brother a hug!" Ayame gushed, still in his bubbly-dreamland.**

**"Idiot! Snap out of it and get the hell off of us! Yuki's out for blood!" Haru rumbled.**

**"Hell, screw this!" Kyou exploded and soumas flew everywhere as he grabbed Kagura and fled.**

**Shigure was hot on his heels, as was Haru; However, Ayame lunged for his brother's affection and was awarded with pummlement and a flight out Tohru's window.**

**          Brushing off his hands, Yuki turned off the hall light and walked back to Tohru's bed. There, he was met with uncertain blue orbs.**

**          Yuki grinned as he pulled back the covers and settled back into his original spot.**

**          "Um Yuki…" Tohru asked meekly.**

**          "Yes Tohru?" Yuki replied.**

**          "Umm, could you scoot a bit closer? You broke my window, and now.. I'm kind of cold…" Tohru stuttered.**

**          Yuki nodded and pulled Torhu to him in a soft embrace. He let her get comfortable with him before falling into sweet slumber.**

**          "Mm, much better, Arigato." Tohru whispered as she, too, drifted off.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas!!! ^-^ For my loyal fans, this be my Christmas gift to you! I really hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I know I did, I got to watch the first two Fruits Basket DVD's dubbed (it was horrible, really, but having the DVD's for Christmas was awesome.) Yes yes, I do not like those dubbed voices, and I advise noone to watch dubbed fruits basket! The English character voices do not do the characters justice, especially Shigure's, all humor was lost ;-;  Okay, enough of my pathetic snivling. I'm doing this because the DVD's got me into a Fruits Basket-y mood and because I love you all so much, I thought you deserved a Christmas present too; and what better gift from me than this, eh? Hehehehe don't despair, I have one or two more left to go on this! Who knows, I might get another chapter done before my break is over even! ^-^ now it's time to answer my reviewers!**

**Dee-**** Hey! Better late then never, right?? ^-^ I really do hope you are enjoying this as well! And no matter old or new, this chapter is still for you, Merry Christmas! ^-^ I'm glad you think that way. Oh and umm.. call me a bit slow but could you elaborate on TMNT? ^-^;; if I should know this, I apologize, it's ****1am****, muh brain is sleeping…. Shhhhhhh! ^-~**

**Raigeki- I'm sorry work seemed to be bogging you down, hehe who knew school could be exciting? :p anyway, hope your holidays are going well. I'm very pleased that I'm able to keep your attention so long! Hope you had fun being a movie star too! ^-^**

**DarkPheonix365- lol, so, how are those braces doing, my friends had the rubber band thing too, they said it hurt like hell! ^-^; I'm very sorry for the pain you must have gone through! I'm also flattered by your praises! It was also easy for me to see Tohru as a Fox animal, so frail and delicate. My other thought was making her a wolf, but I thought the wolf was too big and physically powerful for her sweet character, so I went with the fox! ^-^ I'm very glad you approved. Hope the holidays made you smile a lot, and I hope this does too! ^-^ Merry Christmas!**

**Kaoru4- hehe, used to be?? I'm currently obsessed with the show, Kenshin and Kaoru are so cute! ^-^ though Kaoru can be a bit whiny sometimes, it just adds humor to the show. Sano and Yahiko have to be my favorite characters of that show thought! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing, and Merry Christmas! ^-^ Stay cheery!**

**Rei Souma- I didn't hear back from you since chapter 2, but I hope you didn't get bored and scamper off now… oh well, Thanks for reviewing anyway, Merry Christmas!**

**SsjGoddessChico- ^-^ that's good! Yes, 18 is rather young, and that's probably why I was making them so apprehensive about the 'wedding night' ^-^ I think it turned out pretty good though. Thank you for sticking with this fic for the bumpy ride I've put it through, and Merry Christmas to you too! ^-^**

**Grape- Hehehe I'm glad! Although, it's not over yet, so stay plugged into this one, I'm not ready to let it rest yet. Hope your Christmas was merry as well!**

**Black Mistress- Hai, Hai, tis almost over! Don't worry I have plenty of ideas for other fics! ^-^ I'll also miss this one, you guys were so fun! Hehe I guess you know what Kyou and Kagura were doing now, eh? I really hope this chapter was humerous for you guys! I enjoyed writing it! Merry Christmas Ms. Mistress and crew!**

**C.B.- *giggles* I guess I can understand that, what amazes me is the fact that you're in college. I wonder if the majority of fanfic goers here are college level or higher? Hehe I'm only a Sophomore in high school myself! ^-^ I realize my updates have been far and few lately, but you know how it is with school ^-^;; plus we currently have only one computer, since mine decided to die on me. *sigh* Rest in peace Computer-san u.u I had a ton of laughs while writing the wedding scene, I must have had the giggles or something. Oh and thanks for the news of Kureno, you wouldn't happen to know about how many Fruits Basket Manga volumes there are would you? Well, if you do, that's great! Merry Christmas!**

**Grrl N- hmm an Arisa/Kureno fan?? ^-^ Tis okay, we shall learn together! *prays the manga to come out sooner* please please please please! Numerous reviewers commented on Kyou's runaway scene; I personally liked the comment that shigure threw in the best ^-^ I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and to hear back from you soon!**

**Well, I think that's all of you! :) can you believe I've reached 116 reviews?? That's the most I've ever gotten! Thanks a bunch!! By the way, if you do not celebrate Christmas and I have offended you, I'm very sorry! ^-^ I wish everyone the best of whichever holiday they celebrate! Well, c-ya for now!**

**Oh, I have a question thing too!  
  
**

**If you were to be a zodiac animal, which would you be and what traits do they possess that you like?**


	14. Epilogue! Sniffle sniffle

**Disclaimer:**** Dun own it!**

**Camping Accident**

**Chap. 14**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Humming filled the kitchen as Tohru worked at her usual position in the early morning. She was just finishing up breakfast when Shigure poked his head into the doorway,**

**            "Tohru!! How much longer; I don't think I can take the wait anymore!" he complained.**

**            "Shut up! She's working as fast as she can!" Kyou yelled from the dining room.**

**Kagura walked in to offer Tohru some help, but almost fell over as an energetic orange blur rushed in past her.**

**            "Oh, Kagura! Are you alright?" Tohru rushed to her friend's side to help her back up.**

**            "Hai, oof; how many am I carrying this time?! Geez, it feels like a ton has been thrown into my stomach!" She laughed.**

**It was true, Kagura's belly was swollen with Kyou's offspring, and she was nearing the due-date. Tohru smiled, happy for her friend's good spirits, then turned to see a little girl with orange hair standing by the counter, trying to reach the food prepared. **

**            "Toshi, you need to wait in the other room with everyone else. Don't worry, it'll be done soon!" Tohru smiled as she patted the girl on the head and led her back to Kagura.**

**            "Mommy, are you okay?" Toshi's eyes suddenly widened, seeing her mother barely in a seated position, "I didn't knock you over again, did I? I'm sorry mommy!"**

**            "It's alright, Toshi, I'll be fine, do you think you can help me back into the other room?" Kagura hugged her little girl.**

**            "Hai! Come on mommy!" Toshi smiled happily as she held Kagura's hand while Tohru helped her back to her feet.**

**            "Thank you, I'll try to keep everyone settled down in there till breakfast is ready." Kagura said as she let Toshi pull her along.**

**            "Ano, is Yuki up yet??" Tohru called just as she was about to exit.**

**            "No, but I believe Taki is working on that…" Kagura replied with a mischievous grin.**

**            "Okay!" Tohru giggled.**

**As she went back to preparing breakfast, she sighed in content. The Sohma house has never been busier; since the wedding, Kagura and Kyou have born and raised one little girl and now have another child on the way. Little Toshi was always so adorable, but as soon as she was up and walking, it was quite clear where most of her genetic makeup came from.**

**            "Ow! Taki, stop pulling my hair!! Mom!!!" Came a wail from the other room.**

**Tohru grinned, yes, in looks she was more like Kyou than Kagura, but she had Kagura's sweet temperament (with a bit of edge from Kyou). One thing that unnerved everyone though was Toshi's energetic and feisty nature…**

**            "Taki! If you don't cut it out, I'm going to have to kill you!!!!" The cry came again.**

**            "Toshi! You shouldn't say such things to your little cousin!" Kagura admonished.**

**            "But, mom! It hurts!" Toshi whined.**

**            "Sowy Toshi…" A meek voice cut in.**

**Tohru's eyes softened, she wasn't without her own pride either. She and Yuki had created their own child, Taki was about a year or so behind Toshi and the two behaved like siblings. Toshi was about 5 now, which meant Taki was 4. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyou all successfully graduated high school and were all taking classes at the local university, Shigure and Ayame were so proud. Tohru smiled again as she began carrying plates of food out to everyone.**

**            "Daddy, daddy! Wake up!!" Taki pulled on Yuki's sleeve. Yuki was all but unconscious, like a zombie really.**

**            "Breakfast is ready!" Tohru announced; all eyes turned to her.**

**            "Hurray!" Shigure whooped.**

**            "It's about time, what were you doing in there; day-dreaming??" Kyou grinned.**

**            "Nope! Aunty Tohru was making breakfast! I saw it! It looks yummy."**

**            "Smells good too…" Yuki smiled.**

**            "Yey! Daddy's awake!" Taki huggled Yuki happily.**

**Yuki sat Taki in his lap and rested his chin on her head. Taki's silvery-grey hair was in a mess, not yet brushed free of its slumber-tangles. She was more like Tohru personality-wise, optimistic, cheerful, and always ready to greet a sunny day. Her looks reminded Yuki more of his brother than anything though. He could still remember the day she was born…**

**~***

**            "Congratulations, Mrs. Sohma, it's a little girl!" The nurse stated proudly, handing the cleaned child to Tohru.**

**            "Thank you!" Tohru said, exhausted.**

**            "Wow, she's so pretty!" Yuki exclaimed, coming to stand beside Tohru.**

**            "What should we name her?" Tohru looked up to Yuki in question.**

**            "How about Taki?" Yuki ventured.**

**            "Sounds lovely…" Tohru gasped, falling into slumber.**

**A few days later, Yuki and Tohru were able to bring home their little girl, the family had all gathered at Shigure's house to welcome the new Sohma into their lives.**

**            "She looks healthy enough… Guess I won't have to call the hospital to tell them their shutting down after all…" Hatori smiled, handing Tohru back a giggling little Taki.**

**            "Stop it Ha-san! You know you run that hospital yourself!" Shigure laughed, patting the old doctor on the back good-naturedly.**

**            "Tohru! She's so cute, is she cursed too??" Momiji exclaimed, laughing when Taki grabbed his finger in her tiny hand.**

**            "Of course she isn't baka!" Kyou bopped the kid on the head, "All the zodiac spirits are already occupying bodies!"**

**            "Kyou, you shouldn't fight in the presence of the kids!" Kagura sighed, then she turned to Tohru with a smile, "So, how was it? Hard?"**

**            "Unbelievably!" Tohru returned with her own smile, "I got through it though; I'm just glad she's okay."**

**            "Damn rat, you put her through this!" Kyou accused angrily.**

**            "And you put me through the same with Toshi, but did I ever hear a sorry?!" Kagura growled.**

**            Kyou glared at Kagura, "I made up for it didn't I?!" He rested his forehead against hers as he looked down at Toshi, comfortably cradled in her arms.**

**            Kagura grinned and spoke softly, "You shouldn't yell, you'll wake Toshi…"**

**            "Shut up…" Kyou growled softly, kissing Kagura's nose.**

**            "Get a room you two! Sheesh!" Shigure popped up loudly beside them.**

**            "Eh? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Toshi woke up, and cried loudly at seeing Shigure so close to her face.**

**            "You damn dog! You woke her up; I swear I'm going to kill you!!!!" Kyou roared and pounced after the retreating dog.**

**Toshi sniffled and whined for awhile more while Kagura tried to calm her down. A weight suddenly settled itself on her shoulders, and Kagura looked over in surprise.**

**            "Nyow!" Koneko-chan greeted happily; she gently pawed at Toshi's forehead from Kagura's shoulder.**

**Toshi looked up at the kitty and smiled. She imitated the meow to the best of her ability, reaching out to hug the cat.**

**            "There you are little brother!" Came a loud greeting from the doorway; "Oh how I've missed you!"**

**            "Not you…" Yuki muttered.**

**            "Hello, Ayame!" Tohru greeted cheerfully.**

**            "Oh, sweet Tohru! Is that my Niece you hold in your arms??" Ayame fluttered over to her to gaze upon the child in excitement.**

**Ayame gasped loudly and everyone looked at him in confusion. The look on his face was unreadable as gentle golden orbs looked over the child.**

**            "Aya?" Shigure blinked.**

**            "She's….she's…" Ayame stuttered, then broke into a smile, "She looks just like me! Oh I can't wait until these beautiful silvery tresses grow out! We'll have so much fun!"**

**            "What are you going on about?" Yuki snarled.**

**            "Well you are going to need a babysitter! And I'll always be here for you little brother!" Ayame sighed.**

**            "I guess you still haven't gotten far with Mine, huh Ayame?" Kagura giggled.**

**            "Feh! Bum…" Kyou growled from the floor.**

**            "You all are so mean! I'm just looking out for my little brother! And besides, I think little Taki will make the perfect model for my creations!" Ayame smiled, "She'll be the prettiest little girl in ****Japan****!"**

**            "Kami, help me!" Yuki muttered.**

**            "That sounds like a great idea Ayame!" Tohru laughed.**

**            "Sister, can I hold her?" Kisa asked gently.**

**            "Kisa, you have to be very careful with her, okay?" Tohru smiled, handing Taki to the tiger gently.**

**            "Calm down already! She's not going to kill your kid okay?!" Hiro growled in annoyance, "You're so overprotective!"**

**            "She has to be Hiro! It's a mother's duty!" Momiji giggled, pouncing on Hiro's shoulders.**

**            "Get off of me, you moron!" Hiro glared.**

**            "Be nice, brat!" Kyou hissed.**

**            "She's so cute, sister! ^-^" Kisa cooed.**

**~***

**Yes, that sure was an eventful week; and Ayame still hasn't lain off about the whole model thing. Honestly, his brother could be so annoying sometimes!**

**            "Thank you all for accepting me into your family, I'm really grateful. Please, dig in!" Tohru smiled.**

**            "Momma, what do you mean, accept? You are family!" Taki giggled.**

**            "She's right Tohru, you've been family since you moved in, and we'd have it no other way." Shigure agreed between mouthfuls.**

**            "Yea Tohru! You're one of us now!" Kagura exclaimed.**

**            "You can't really escape anyway; the curse has ensnared you as well." Kyou grinned.**

**            "We love you aunty Tohru!" Toshi piped in.**

**Tohru smiled tearfully, 'mother, I've really found my home and family, Yuki and all the Sohma's have been so kind and generous. I just hope I can continue to repay them with all I am.' Tohru nodded and they all ate breakfast. Afterwards, Toshi and Taki were left with Hana and Uo so that their parents could go see a movie.**

**            "You guys have fun okay? And don't try anything sleazy, Orange-top!" Uo laughed.**

**            "Sleazy?! You damn Yankee! I've grown up, you know! How childish!" Kyou roared back.**

**            "Really? I couldn't tell…" Yuki muttered, Taki and Toshi giggled from Uo and Hana's side.**

**            "Have fun you two; don't give aunty Uo and Hana any trouble!" Tohru hugged Taki as Kagura hugged Toshi.**

**            "I won't mommy!" Toshi smiled happily.**

**            "Me either! I'm gonna be an angel!" Taki chimed in.**

**            "Tohru, do not worry. Arisa has requested that Kureno come over to help, we'll take good care of them." Hana smiled.**

**            "The rooster, eh? Well, Miss Yankee, don't try anything… what's the word… _Sleazy_ while we're gone." Kyou grinned smugly as a blush spread across Uo's face.**

**            "We're going to be late…" Yuki reminded.**

**            "Okay, we're going!" Kagura laughed, "Come on Kyou!"**

**Hana and Uo ushered the two kids inside to start dinner. Hana retreated to the kitchen as Uo led the kids into the living room.**

**            "What game should we play tonight?" She wondered, looking over the selection.**

**            "Doesn't matter, I'm going to win!" Toshi boldly stated.**

**            "What makes you so sure? I might win tonight, I've been practicing!" Taki put her hands on her hips and pouted.**

**            "Maybe we can get aunt Hana to play this time?" Uo ventured.**

**            "No way, then I won't have any chance of winning!" Toshi complained loudly.**

**            "What about me? May I join?" Came a voice from the doorway.**

**            "Hmm?" Uo looked up from the games sprawled out across the floor.**

**            "Look, it's that rooster guy!" Taki pointed out.**

**            "His name is Kureno, don't be so rude!" Toshi bopped her little cousin lightly on the head.**

**            "Ow! Why do you have to be so mean, Toshi!?" Taki whimpered, clutching her abused noggin.**

**            "Hey, now! Stop fighting you two, weren't we going to play?" Kureno asked, patting both on their heads as he kneeled down beside them.**

**            "No! You can't play with us yet!" Toshi yapped, pushing Kureno towards Uo.**

**            "Why not?" Kureno wondered confused.**

**            "You haven't kissed Miss Uo hullo yet!" Taki joined in the scolding.**

**            "Aww, you two don't want to see that! It's icky, remember?" Uo quickly cut in, blushing.**

**            "Sooo… that's what you think? I'm icky now?" Kureno whimpered in mock-hurt.**

**            "No! I didn't say that! I meant that kissing was gross—er well! Not in general, just for them, I mean in front of them it's- ah- well…" Uo was cut off as Kureno captured her lips in a tender kiss.**

**            Toshi and Taki exchanged a grin before, "Ewwwww! That's so gross! Aunty Hana, Aunty Hana! Aunty Uo is being gross with that Kureno guy again!" They wailed, running to the kitchen.**

**            "You two! How dare you pull that on me!" Uo tried to get up to chase them down but was yanked back to the floor by Kureno, who had a very amused grin playing on his face.**

**            "Leaving so soon?" Kureno questioned.**

**            "Not now, the kids are here! Not to mention Hana!" Uo protested.**

**            "Then let's go out, I'm sure Hanajima will have no problem handling them on her own." Kureno replied.**

**            "Shirking duties again Arisa?" Hana grinned from the kitchen, both girls on either side of her.**

**            "Uh… umm… It's his idea!" She shouted, pointing to kureno, who had a "Who, me??" look on his face.**

**            "It's alright, Arisa, I can take care of them. I rented some new movies last night; we can watch them together after dinner." Hana chuckled, "Have fun."**

**            "Thank you Hana!" Uo hugged her friend.**

**            "You take good care of Aunty Uo!" Toshi wagged a finger at Kureno, with a serious chibi-face.**

**            "Yea!  Don't be sleevy!" Taki added.**

**            "Taki, you're supposed to say, "Don't try anything sleazy"!" Toshi sighed in defeat.**

**            "Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to her!" Kureno confirmed, hugging the two girls.**

**            "Okay, we trust you uncle Kureno!" They giggled in unison.**

**            "Come on, the tables all set up!" Hana called to them.**

**            "Okay, we're coming!!" They replied, running into the dining room.**

**            "Thank you again, Hana!" Uo bowed, taking Kureno's arm.**

**            "Goodbye Hanajima." Kureno bowed as well, heading for the door.**

**            "Be back before ****midnight****; you might turn into a pumpkin, like in that American fairy tale…" Hana mused aloud.**

**            "Hana, you're so silly, we won't be out late!" Uo laughed, shutting the door behind her.**

**Hana walked into the dining room to see Taki and Toshi already eating their fill of the food.**

**            "Hey! Leave some for me, will ya!?" Hana took her seat and filled her plate.**

**            "Sorry aunty Hana!" Taki apologized, putting one of the rice cakes from her plate onto Hana's.**

**            "Ha! Opening!" Toshi announced proudly, lunging across the table and snagging the last fish from Taki's plate.**

**            "No! That's for Aunty Hana! Give it back to me, Toshi!!!" Taki screamed.**

**            "Not a chance!" Toshi smiled smugly, ready to eat the fish herself.**

**            "Toshi, you're mother would be aghast at such behavior and rudeness. To think, so far in her pregnancy to find that she's failed in her motherly duty to successfully teach her daughter proper table manners; the pain she must feel. Aren't you—" Hana went into melodramatics but was cut off by Toshi.**

**            "Okay, okay! Here, take the dumb fish, but hurry up! I wanna see the movie!" Toshi gave Hana the fish.**

**And so after they finished the meal, washed the dishes and cleaned up. Hana, Taki, and Toshi settled down around the heated table to watch the movies Hana had rented. All were contentedly stuffed and being lulled by the warmth of the blanket. Tohru, Kagura, Kyou, and Yuki came back to find them asleep with the TV still running. They thanked Hana for looking over them, and wearily, Kyou and Yuki gathered up their respective girls gently, and the four of them headed home.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well, there it is! Consider this fanfiction completed! Whoo, what a long trek it has been too, but I told you I'd finish it! I'd like to thank everyone who's read this fic, even the ones who didn't review! It was a pleasure getting to know you guys through reviews, and I hope to see you in my next fanfiction! **

**Now that the formalities are over, lemme apologize for the late final update! I had kinda run into a roadblock for awhile. However, everything was all better once I read volume 1 of the Fruits Basket manga! *cool music plays in background* Yup, that's right! Volume 1 and maybe more are already out for sale! I got the first one for my birthday, and was surprised to learn that that one book covered 5 episodes of the manga! I can't wait to see what happens in the manga after the anime ends! ^-^ so, until next fic, let's all read the manga! Hurray! Tee hee hee**

**Oh, and I apologize as well for the character inserts! ^-^ I meant to keep this OC free, but well… I needed kids, so I just took my oc and my friends and instead of making them Yuki and Kyou's mates and juunishi-cursed like in our stories, I made them curse-free offspring! Yea… you know that sounds rather lazy now… but I guess Amber-chan will enjoy it… ^-^ Gomen-ne!**

**Alcapacian- Hey! A lot of people had no idea what they'd rather be in the zodiac.. and truthfully, I don't either, I'm happy to be the dragon, but just for individuality's sake, I'd like to be the cat too. The cat's not an official year, therefore if I were born in it; I'd be the only on born in it! Mwahahahahah! O.o; erm yea… glad you enjoyed my fic! Please join me for the next one! (might be started over spring break or summer break… or maybe a weekend sometime… o.o;)**

**Samii- Really? This is the first humorous romance for you ever?? Wow! Now I feel special; I've read stories with humorous romances far better than mine, but I'm glad mine was good enough to tickle your interest and cause you to hunger for more! Eh.. too bad it's complete now, don't worry, I'll have another one started soon enough, I consider humor to be my main genre!**

**Raigeki- You want fanfics to marry you?? How odd! ^-^ *pictures that* Fanfic: Will you marry me, Raigeki-san? Raigeki: *teary-eyed* Oh yes! ^-^ hehehehe! Funny. I know how those "Wish I could do something" moods go, hope you don't get those too often! ^-^ Holidays are meant to be fun!! Thank you for reading this! See you in my next fic!**

**Callie Wilson- There you are Amber-chan! I was wondering why you weren't reviewing! XD I really don't think you'll ever finish Kagami though… sadly, I really liked it too ;-; oh well. Sometimes I wish my family were more like the Sohmas, it would be a lot of fun!**

**Dee-**** Oh yes! I loved that when I was little! Hehe, sorry, I sound like a dork. Well I'm glad you and your daughter enjoyed this; maybe it could be considered family oriented now! ^-^ erm.. well, on second thought, the language and innuendos and such might not me okay for little kids… unless their parents were really cool and understanding about it, and they didn't use what they learned here poorly… and yea… anyway ^-^ You're right, all the animals have their own respective good points, that's why it's hard to choose! I tried to conclude all the couples here, but I realized I didn't get much Kagura/kyou screen time here… hmm, I must think up a plot for a good K/K fic. Thanks for reading!**

**DarkPheonix365- Gack! Sorry to have kept you in suspense! . I hope you enjoyed this and that it settles all your suspense! Interesting take on the zodiac question too... heheh, I'm actually a lot like you in the eating, hearing, and exercise departments XD I like my meat more red than brown/grey, chewing on bones is fun, and running is the best thing in the world! That's why I'm not too good in team sports, I get too involved in the running and chasing, that I forget to think about strategy, but it's all for fun anyways, so who cares! ^-^ I'm also rather picky with my friends, choosing to have a smaller group of close-knit friends than a huge population of acquaintances, and I tend to get depressed after a slumber party when they all leave ;-; oh well, That was a very nice review, thanks! ^-^ See you in my next fic, I hope!**

**Chibi Mi-Chan- ^-^ Arigato! Wow, lotsa stuff to comment on here… To begin, I never refuse anonymous reviews… (Unless ff.net changed it on me, I'll go check after this is updated) but maybe you didn't put in a name when you signed anonymously? I do remember receiving an anonymous review though. I'm pretty sure the story was dead for awhile, chapters have been far and few in these last couple of months, and I apologize for that! I'm glad you noticed about the directional shift and whatnot in the story itself, it kinda surprised me actually! ^-^ I was thinking, "Wow! My story went from an awkward caterpillar to a cool butterfly!!" I realize that Haru was different than in the manga/anime, his character was kinda random in the anime though wasn't it? Thanks for the kudos and the compliments on the dress too, that makes me very happy! The wedding and the dresses were probably the hardest thing, I've only been to two of them myself, and in both I was just a guest, I didn't even know the lady getting married. Thanks for reading, hope to see you in my next fanfiction!**

**Qaz- Yey! I'm the bringer of laughter and joy to all! Hahahaha! Ah- ahem.. :D Yea being a dragon is cool, the extra health benefit works too, but actually, from everything I've read on the Dragon zodiac sign, Hatori seems to be half it, half opposite. Dragon people are actually energetic, full of health, and somewhat lucky too. That animals of the Chinese zodiac program they aired on Animal Planet awhile back also made mention that the Dragon was the most passionate sign in the zodiac.. But I'm not sure I resemble that part too much ^-^; Kyou rocks! ^-^ See you next fic!**

**TYouhkriu- This is the last chapter, my friend! Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally out! ^-^ .. I think it might be a bit shorter than the rest though… hmm. Thank you for sticking with me throughout the story though, I really appreciate it! ^-^ Hope to see you in my next fic!**

**Inuyashachic515- Yup, epilogue is here! Hehehe Thanks for the praise, I'm really very happy that you guys enjoyed it as much as you did. I'm really American, happy endings are great though! ^-^ I'll look foreword to seeing you in my next fic, see ya!**

**Grape- lol, nice pun on my chapter title! Glad you really enjoyed it, see you in my next fic, hopefully!**

**Grrl N- Yea, chapter 13 was the most fun I've had writing in this! I actually had that scene planned out for a couple chapters now, I just wasn't sure how I'd incorporate it into the fic, I think it turned out nicely though, ^-^ Thank you for sticking with me throughout the entire fic process, it makes me really happy! See you in my next one!**

**Black Mistress- lol! Funny rp! ^-^ I guess being the monkey would be fun too, but I think I like dragons. Umm I'm afraid I don't follow you on the 'thing about the year of the fox or gumfink' I just thought a Fox would fit Tohru, is there really a connection? Oh and what's a Gumfink?? Hehehe ^-^;; maybe you could tell me in an e-mail or something. Thanks for sticking with me in this Fanfiction! ^-^ I enjoyed talking with you a lot! See you in the next fic I write!! ^-^**

**Well, that makes all reviews replied to, thanks for reading all, hope you had a good time! ^-^ See you as soon as I start my next fanfiction!! *sigh* it's so sad that this is finally over, but I guess I'll just have to start from square one again… goodbye everyone, until next time!**


End file.
